I'm not supposed to love you
by TwilightIsn'tLiterature
Summary: Kairi is loving her life at the moment. She's got her best friends, her loving Sora. Nothing could go wrong. But when Sora's twin brother Vanitas comes to live at Destiny Islands permanently, things take an unexpected turn. For good? Or for worse? Why don't you find out? ;) First fanfiction so be gentle! :LSoKai VanKai SoXion (Picture Sorasprincesss on Deviantart) (Changed Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey! I'm kinda new to this whole fanfiction kinda thing. So, I hope you like it! :D **

**Disclaimerr: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Credits go to Square Enix and Disney for the creation of Kingdom Hearts! :D**

**I'd love to own Kingdom Hearts! -.- Then Roxas could be his own person! **

**Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, so reveiws would be great! Planning to keep everything up to date with this! Because I've got some great ideas for this story! :) So yeah, enjoy and reveiw! :)**

**31/5/13 - *Update* I've re-read this over and over and tried to think of something else I could put here as I'm not really that happy with this chapter. :/ Sounds so stupid! -.- I've added a little paragraph at the end, nothing special but I'm thinking that most who read this first chapter think 'Bleugh lovey dovey ickkyness!' then stop. ): So hopefully it will make you want to read on! :) Because I'm loving all this suspence and drama in the next chapters and upcoming chapters I haven't even wrote yet! xD**

Sat on the edge of the pier, 17 year old Sora and 16 year old Kairi were eating their favourite ice-cream after a long day at college watching the sun set. It was quite peaceful. Both teens studied the rays of vibrant colours mixing with each other as the sun went down. Their free hands fingers intertwined. They'd finally told their feelings to each other and had been together for about 2 years now. Nothing could tear them apart. Their love was perfect. They finished their ice-cream and continued looking out at the sunset. Kairi shifted a bit and lent herself on Sora.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sora spoke up.

"Yeah" Kairi whispered. "It's strange; nothing about this place had changed. Ever since we were kids, everything has just stayed the same." She whispered again.

Sora laughed quietly and kissed her on the head. "Yeah, well don't get used to it." Kairi looked up at him in confusion. "My brothers coming to stay, permanently. God help us all" Sora said whilst rolling his eyes. Kairi sat up.

"I never knew you had a brother?" she replied puzzled.

"Yeah, my identical but non identical twin Vanitas. We were split up when we were young when our parents got divorced, Vanitas went with my dad and I went with my mum. But obviously he's too much for my dad to handle so he's being sent here." Sora rubbed his temples.

"You make it sound like he's a right nightmare!" Kairi giggled. "He can't be that bad surely, just another version of you running around." She continued to laugh.

"Oh you are mistaken Kairi, he is a nightmare. He's rude, arrogant, self-centred, has no respect for anyone, not to mention he's a bit of a troublemaker too" Sora said scratching the back of his head. Kairi giggled again.

"You cannot tell me you've been goody-goody two shoes all of your life Sora! Because I know for a fact that's a lie straight away!" Kairi smirked and winked.

This made Sora laugh a bit, "Well no, of course not. I have my moments" he said seductively, leaning in towards Kairi.

"Oh and don't I know it. How you managed to talk me into egging the headmasters car in school I will never know, I was grounded for weeks because of you!" She said back giggling. Sora smirked.

"Yeah, guess I'm just a bad influence on you Kairi." Sora smirked again leaning further towards Kairi.

"Yeah well maybe I like the bad influence" Kairi replied seductively back and began leaning towards Sora.

"Well that's good then" He replied. Kairi giggled. At that moment the teen's faces were just centimetres apart, Sora stared at Kairi luscious lips and Kairi stared at his. Leaning further in, their lips locked. The kiss was tender. Sora slowly lifted his hand to Kairi's face, holding it gently. Kairi took both her arms and placed them around the back of his neck, begging him not to break off the kiss. This one kiss then turned into a few more tender ones, which lead to a few passionate ones. Sora's tongue tickled Kairi's lips, begging for entry. He tasted the sweet strawberry lip gloss and wanted more. She opened her mouth and at that moment Sora's tongue dived straight into her mouth. She did the same back. Whilst all the kissing was happening, Kairi lead down on the pier with Sora on top of her. To any passers by, it would have looked really crude, but they didn't care. It was just kissing right? What harm could it do? After the heated moment, both teens stared dreamingly into each others eyes. Sora brushed a bit of stray red hair out of Kairi's face lightly.

"I love you Sora." Kairi whispered just loud enough for Sora to hear. He smiled.

"Awww, how much?" He smirked.

"More than Roxas loves seasalt ice-cream." Giggled Kairi. Sora smiled and giggled a bit too.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world." Kairi smiled lightly, Sora did the same. Then they both lent in for another tender kiss. Breaking off the kiss, the starry eyed teens sat up. It was pretty dark now.

"I'd better get you home; your dad won't be too impressed if I don't get you home in time." He said.

Kairi giggled and said "Yeah okay." Sora got up, then helped Kairi to her feet, pulling her just inches away from him. He tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Come on" he said as he took hold of her hand leading her towards home.

The walk home was quiet. The light breeze in the air made the trees leaves shake and crickets sang their songs. Destiny Islands were truly beautiful at night. The street lanterns were all giving a warm glow, and the moonlight made everything shine. Casting a light on the island, creating shadows of everyone and everything out in it. Sora put his free hand in his pocket and felt something. He suddenly remembered and pulled the object out of his pocket.

"Hey uh Kai, I forgot to give you this earlier." He said as he handed Kairi the small box. Kairi smiled and took the box. They both stopped and Kairi opened the box. To her astonishment, something silver and shiny came into eye contact. Kairi gasped quietly.

"Oh my gosh! Sora! It's beautiful!" She looked up to Sora with loving eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Inside the box was a silver necklace, with a heart pendant. On the front was the imprint of a small papou fruit with the words '_You hold my heart and soul. Sora x_' engraved underneath it.

"I knew you'd like it" He said happily. He took the box from Kairi's delicate hands and removed the necklace from it. Kairi lifted up her hair and Sora gently placed the necklace around her neck, clipping it into place at the back. It dangled beautifully above Kairi's chest. Kairi looked down and admired it. She then leapt at him wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Thank you so much Sora. It's gorgeous!" She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"You're most welcome Kairi. Think of it as a late 2 year anniversary present." He chuckled sending his trademark smile Kairi's way. She felt like she would melt. Kairi giggled quietly. "Come on, we're almost at your house" Sora said pointing towards her house.

They walked some more, hand in hand until they reached Kairi's porch. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and kissed her forehead, then lifted her head with his and lightly. His gorgeous blue eyes met Kairi's and he placed a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled away and held both of her hands in his.

"I'll meet you at college tomorrow, gotta take care of Vanitas and stuff, so I'll probably be late in anyway" he said quietly.

"Yeah okay. I've got to catch up on some coursework anyway. So I'll see you sometime tomorrow." She smiled. "Goodnight" she said and stood up on her tiptoes, then kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora blushed, but then took one of Kairi's hands and gave it a kiss.

"Goodnight gorgeous" he whispered.

And with that he turned around and made his way home. Kairi felt like she would melt. Her heart was doing summersaults. She watched as his figure faded into the darkness of the island. He treated her like a princess and she was pretty sure that there was no other boy like Sora around. He was kind, gentle, you could have a laugh with him, and he was always true to his friends. You could always count on Sora to lighten a mood. Him and his goofball-ness made everyone laugh. He was like the clown of the gang. Not to mention he was down right attractive! It was defiantly the spiky brunette hair and cerulean blue eyes which made him even more perfect! Everything about him was perfect. His personality, his sense of humour, his hair, the eyes. Every girl had to be jealous of Kairi for being with such a perfect lad. What made Kairi wonder the most, why would someone like him want someone as imperfect as her. Yeah she was pretty, but she had blood red hair which she hated. She wasn't too fussed about her figure, seeing as she watched what she ate, it didn't bother her. But she had tried to dye her hair blonde once with her best friend Xion. It kinda failed though when it turned green. Her mother was less impressed which got Kairi grounded. "Let that be a lesson to you!" she remembered her mother yelling. She smiled to herself. But a shiver got sent over her body as a light gust of wind swept past her. She decided to go inside.

"Mum I'm back" she called as she went off upstairs.  
"Okay dear. You're dinners in the fridge!" her mother called from the living room. Kairi arrived at her bedroom. kicking off her shoes, she curled up on her bed and smiled.  
"I wonder what his brothers like. If he really is anything Sora says he is then we're in for one hell of a ride" she giggled. What she didn't know yet, was that meeting him, really could have been the best thing that ever happened to her.

**How was it? Too fluffy? Too draggy? I need to know! Haha. Thanks for reading guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reveiws guys! I wasn't expecting them so quickly! :o Glad to see people have taken an interest in my story. :') Thankkkss!**

**Disclaimer: *Yawns* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its Characters. Square Enix and Disney do.  
Like I said, if I owned Kingdom Hearts Roxas would be his own person. Maybe Xion too. :)  
So here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

Morning came round pretty quickly. Sora opened his eyes and was greeted by the light from his window shining in his face. He grunted and sat up and let out a yawn whilst stretching. Today was the day his brother was coming to live permanently. Sora couldn't really remember much from his childhood with Vanitas, just a few moments they had together. All he knew was that they fought alot. Vanitas would do something and Sora got the blame. '_Maybe he's changed. Maybe he's actually grown up a bit.' _Sora thought.

"Sora! Breakfasts ready_, _come on down!" a female voice called from downstairs.

"Okay!" He called back to the voice. He sleepily got off of his bed and made his way over to his wardrobe. Again, he yawned and stretched a little more along the way, finishing it with scratching his head. Opening up the wooden doors, he looked around. He pulled out a pair of light blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a red checked shirt and flung the items on his bed. He bent down towards the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled out a draw. Pulling out some clean undergarments and again flung them over onto his bed. He walked over to a cabinet which had a few deodorant cans and mens cologne bottles. Also it had a collection of photos from the past few years. The photos were of Sora and his friends hanging at the beach and some were just random moments. Also a few were with him and Kairi throughout their relationship. Sora saw one which was hidden right at the back. He picked it up and examined it. It was a dull colour but he saw two small boys. One little boy was on the floor, and the other was stood with one foot on his back doing a victory pose. This was when he and Vanitas were small. When they were all a family. He let out a small laugh. '_Those were the days_' he thought to himself.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Vanitas! I bet I can beat you in a sword fight!" Sora shouted. _

_"Bet you can't!" Vanitas shouted back sticking his tongue out at him. Sora took a stance. Seeing this, Vanitas did too. __"Okay, you're on! But whoever looses has to do all the chores for two days!" he said with a devilish smile. _

_"Bring it on!" Sora yelled. The two boys swung their wooden swords at eachother, smiling and laughing, but being serious at the same time. Their mother watched from the front porch. _

_"What are we going to do with those two." she thought. The sound of wooden swords clanking and birds chirping were all that could be heard. Pretty soon the clanking stopped and someone had lost. And he wasn't particularly happy about it. _

_"You just got lucky!" Sora said as he led on the floor faced down. Vanitas had one foot on his back. _

_"Yeah sure. Mum! Look! I beat Sora!" he said. Sora and Vanitas' mother laughed and ran out with her camera. _

_"Smile for the camera you two!" she cheerfully said. Sora looked up from the sand and gave the cheesiest grin going. Vanitas did the same, and also did a victory pose. She clicked the button and that precious moment was captured. _

_"This is going in the photo album!" she laughed. Just then a car pulled up. _

_"Hey Sora! Dad's home!" Vanitas yelled happily. The two boys ran over to their father who was just getting out of the car when he was leapt on by his two sons. Their mother watched in delight as their father picked them both up, Sora in one arm, Vanitas in the other, and spun around with them as they both wrapped their arms around his neck to hold on. Giggling and screaming in excitement. _

_*End of flashback*_

Sora smiled to himself. He remembered that moment like it was yesterday. Gently placing the photo down on the cabinet, he turned around to his bed to get dressed. Once dressed, he heard the sound of a car pulling up onto his driveway. Looking though his window, he saw a taxi parked up outside. A figure with black spiky hair, exactly like Sora's emerged from the car. Pulling out a huge rucksack with him. He shut the car door and stared at the building before him. "Vanitas" Sora muttered quietly. This boy was Sora's '_identical but__ non-identical_' twin brother. The brother he hadn't seen since their parent's split up. He wasn't too sure whether he was happy to see him or not. He had changed alot. He wore black baggy jeans, with a red t-shirt with a short sleeved jacket which hung undone. Vanitas continued staring up at his new home as the taxi pulled out of the driveway.

This was far better than his home with his father. Living conditions with him had gotten unbearable over the past few years. Which was why he left in the first place. Nervous about seeing his mother and brother Sora for the first time in so long, he picked up his rucksack and lunged it onto his shoulder.

"Well, here goes nothing." he said to himself. He slowly edged up the concrete path and onto the wooden porch.

He knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. He then heard a female voice on the other side of the door.

"Sora! Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold! Besides, Vanitas will be here soon!" she said. After a few seconds, the door opened slowly. Vanitas was greeted with a warm smile. That very same smile his mother used to give him all those years ago. Her eyes widened in astonishment. Was this her little boy?

"...Vanitas? Is that really you?" she said quietly, bringing a tear to her eye. Vanitas smiled. Everything he remembered about her had stayed the same. She still had her long brown hair and angel like face.

"Mother..." he whispered. The two shared a family hug.

**This one was a little short, there was more to this one, but it would have made it reeeaalllly long, so I've decided to take that out and put it in the next chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty fast update! :) We're finding a little bit out about Vani's past whilst their family was apart. Poor Vani. 3 ): This ones a little longer than the last so enjoy!** :)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney do. Rah rah rah. **

"You've changed. You're not so little anymore. All grown up" She trembled. Her not so little boy was right here with her. She never thought she'd see him again. He looked so different.  
Upstairs, Sora had thrown on his clothes, and sprayed himself with some Lynx. He stood at the top of the stairs listening to what was being said. Plucking up the courage, he took a slow walk downstairs. Reaching the bottom, he saw his mother and Vanitas in a tight hug. They heard Sora coming downstairs and turned to look at him. Vanitas had changed quite a bit, but it was still scary how he looked exactly like him even after being separated for so long. He still had his bright yellow eyes, just as he remembered them. His hair spiked all around his head like Sora's did. Their height was the same aswell.  
The two boys looked at each other. Vanitas noticed that Sora had changed alot. Again, shocked at the resemblance between the two after so long apart.

"Sora" Vanitas greeted with a smile. Sora smiled happily and began walking over to Vanitas.  
"Hey bro! Long time no see!" Sora said cheerfully and put his fist out in front of him. Vanitas immediately reacted by doing the same and the boys fists met doing the 'respect' sign. The boys looked each other in the eye and smirked. They remembered the day that they got split; they made a secret handshake that they would do if they were ever to cross paths again. They smirked and begun performing it like they had practiced it every day.

"Nice to see you still remember that!" Sora laughed.  
"Yeah of course I'd remember it. Seeing as I was better at it than you!" Vanitas teased.  
Sora raised an eyebrow. '_Yeah, maybe he's still a bit too big for his boots!_' "Yeah, well I was the one who thought it up, so you know." Sora fought back.  
"Hey you two! Stop it, come on. Breakfasts on the table" Their mother snapped as she walked back into the kitchen.  
Vanitas laughed. "Oh Sora, you're still too easy to wind up!" He snickered as his made his way past Sora patting him on the shoulder as he went. Sora shook his head. Yep, things really hadn't changed. He followed Vanitas into the kitchen and sat in his seat.  
"I hope my two boys are hungry!" She said cheerfully. On the table was a huge pile of pancakes with golden syrup dripping off of them. The boys were practically drooling at the sight. It smelt delicious! "Go on then boys, dig in!" she giggled. The two boys dug their forks into a pancake and pulled it to their plate and devoured it. **(A/N Gah this is making me hungry! :L I never got a pancake this year! ): )** their mother left the room and went upstairs to get ready for work.

"So Sora, what are we doing later?" Vanitas asked. Sora swallowed his mouthful of the delicious breakfast.  
"Um, I have college later on today, but after I guess I could introduce you to the gang?" Sora suggested.  
"Yeah awesome. It would be nice to get to know a few people so I'm not all on my own" He replied.  
"So what are you planning to do now you're here permanently?" Sora asked. Vanitas went silent. But then spoke up.  
"I don't know" he simply said. "I wanna go back to college, but I dunno if they'd take me on seeing as I'm a late starter" Vanitas shrugged. Sora looked up.  
"Well why don't we talk to them later on? We can explain the situation to them and I'm sure they'd let you join" Sora said hopefully.  
"Maybe" Vanitas said quietly.  
"What were you studying anyway?" He asked. Vanitas' yellow eyes looked to his lap again.

_*Flashback*__  
__Vanitas was up in his room playing his acoustic guitar quietly. He gently plucked the strings playing a beautiful tune. He loved his music. He wrote a few songs which described the way he was feeling. He was also in a band at Twilight Town College. Unfortunately, his father wasn't that enthusiastic about it as Vanitas was. Vanitas stopped when he heard the front door slam open downstairs.__  
__"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A deep voice boomed from downstairs.__  
__"Up here dad!" Vanitas yelled. He heard the thumping footsteps of his father come up the stairs and towards his room.__  
__'Here we go' he thought. The door burst open and in came his father reeking of alcohol.__  
__"I thought I said to get rid of that thing!" He yelled at Vanitas.__  
__"And I said that wasn't happening! It's the only thing I'm good at and it's what I enjoy doing! Seeing as I haven't got a role model father! I'm not going to end up like you!" Vanitas stood up and yelled back. His father looked as if he would erupt like a volcano. He then swung his arm round hitting Vanitas quite hard in the face. Hard enough to knock him to the floor.  
"No son of mine is being a pansy music player! No fucking way!" He shrieked. He picked up Vanitas' guitar and threw it to the floor repeatedly, smashing it more every time. Vanitas just lead on the floor lifeless. He knew it would be foolish to stand up to him now. Seeing as this wasn't the first time he'd struck him, he knew what would happen if he fought back. The last time he did, it almost cost him his life. And nobody knew about it.  
"Enough is enough Vanitas!" and with that he left the room and not a word was said to each other for the rest of the night.__  
__The next day, Vanitas went into college without his precious instrument. He explained the situation to his friends. Expecting them to completely understand, they turned round and laughed in his face. They kicked him out of the band, and replaced him with Vanitas' arch enemy. This guy had everything. The looks, the girls, the popularity. Not to mention he was 'teen royalty' as they called it. He got everything he wanted with just a click of the finger.  
*End flashback*_

Vanitas still continued to stare at his lap.  
"Hello? Vani, you in there?" Sora asked concerned. Vanitas suddenly snapped back into reality.  
"Huh? What?" Vanitas said like nothing happened.  
"You kinda zoned out when I asked what you were studying" Sora explained. Vanitas looked back down at his lap. Ignoring the growls from his stomach for more of the delicious breakfast. 'I don't want things going like they were before. He always used to laugh at me. After what happened, everyone laughed at me.' Vanitas thought.  
"It's none of you're business!" He snapped and averted his eyes to a different direction of the room and folded his arms whilst he sat back in his wooden chair. Sora's eyes widened in shock to how he reacted. All he did was ask what he was studying. Jeez. There was a moment of awkward silence.  
"I see you've still got you're crappy attitude!" Sora said under his breath. Vanitas obviously heard this and stood up slamming his hands on the table.  
"Yeah and it looks like you still think you need to know about everything! Jeez, just keep out yeah?!" He snapped back at him and left the room.  
"Jerk" Sora muttered. Hauling his bag over his shoulder he made his way upstairs. His mother was just coming out of her room.  
"Ah Vanitas, your room is just over here" she said cheerfully as she lead him across the hallway and opened up a door. The room was well lit and inviting. Far better than what he had with his father. The bed looked comfortable, and there were several cabinets placed in corners of the room. "Here, you can put your clothes in the wardrobe there and there's a coat peg on the back of the door if you need it." She said sweetly. Vanitas smiled.  
"Thanks mum." He said. As he was about to put his belongings away, his mother spoke up again.  
"Vanitas?" she called. He turned around and stared at her with his bright yellow eyes. "How is your father?" she asked quietly. He turned around and closed his eyes. _'He's a steaming drunk nobody'_ he thought. He couldn't say that. It would tear his mother apart.  
"He's fine." He lied. "I just decided I didn't wanna stay there anymore. I missed my family. It wasn't right the four of us being apart." 'Well at least that bits true, sorta' he thought. His mother let out a breath of a laugh and smiled.  
"I'm just off to work sweetie, so I'll see you when I get home. You and Sora play nicely now" she giggled and closed Vanitas' bedroom door. Downstairs Sora was still confused as to why Vanitas reacted so oddly. Did he strike a nerve or something? He was determined to find out. But right now, he had to get to college. So it would have to wait.  
"Sora, I'm off to work! See you later sweet!" His mother yelled as she left closing the door behind her. Sora stood up and cleared the table. After he went upstairs to grab his bag and shoes. Once he had the things he needed, he stepped out into the hallway, looking down towards Vanitas' room. It was silent. He decided to go see him. As he got closer to his door, his palms began to sweat. Why was he so nervous? He knocked his door and opened it. Acting casual he said  
"Hey Vani, I'm just off to college, so you're home alone. See you later" He quickly said. Vanitas was over on his bed reading. From behind the book he plainly said  
"Yeah whatever." Sora shook his head and shut the door. Making his way downstairs, he grabbed his front door keys and left.  
Vanitas was all alone. He continued to read his book. But this wasn't just any book. Ever since he started taking an interest in music, he had written down sentences that he thought meant something. Which maybe could be used if he ever wrote a song. Reaching the end of his book, he closed it and placed it neatly in the draw of the bedside cabinet. Laying back down he stared at the ceiling. Sleep took him quickly.

**Phew! I finally finished this chapter! Been working on 2 and 3 for most of the day! Hope you like itt! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! I've had a bit of a nightmare with family and stuff. Oh and my laptops broke, so I'm currently at the library updating this! So yeah, suspicions are being raised and secrets are coming out. Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do. I would love to own Kingdom Hearts! GAH!**

Kairi was walking to college with her other best friend Namine. She had hold of her pendant which was still on the chain on her necklace.  
"Well, I don't think anything's going on. I mean, last night was so great Namine. We went out of ice-cream, we had more and took it to the pier, then we watched the sunset like we used to when we were kids. And when we were walking home, he gave me this" She explained. Looking down at her hand where she was still clutching her pendant Sora gave her the night before.  
"Aww, that sounds so romantic!" Namine squealed loudly and Kairi chuckled slightly. "So maybe, he was just distracted by his brother or something, cause he knew he was coming here." Namine suggested. Kairi felt a bit of doubt again.  
"Maybe, But Namine, it's been happening since way before. I mean his brothers arriving today and he's been acting strange for about a month now." Kairi said sadly, and dipped her head. Namine noticed and tried cheering her up. Kairi hated to admit it, but something was up. For the past month, Sora had acted very strange. He'd make plans with Kairi, then suddenly cancel them saying he had other 'stuff' to do. and when she asked about it, he got funny with her. Before, he could always find time to spend with her. Even if it were for the shortest time.  
"But you know, Sora's always been a strange person, hasn't he? Just unpredictable. Maybe its family stuff, or stuff of his own and he doesn't want to worry you about it. I'm sure he'll come round. Besides, you two are inseparable. You guys are meant for each other." Kairi thought for a moment, then took a deep breath in, then exhaled.  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid" She laughed. "Everything will be okay won't it?" She smiled at Namine.  
"Of course it will" Namine assured. "Anyway, when was Sora's brother supposed to get here?" She asked.  
"This morning I think. Sora said he's nothing but trouble though. Apparently he's rude and arrogant." Kairi explained.  
"I wonder if they look the same? That would be weird though! Two Sora's walking around!" Namine laughed. Kairi giggled slightly.  
"If so, we're doomed" She joked. "No, he can't be that bad surely" she said. The two girls giggled and made their way inside the huge building.

Inside, the girls went to find their friends in the cafeteria. Just as they suspected, they were. A brown-haired girl called Olette and a girl called Xion. She had black hair and loved the colour black. Almost everything she wore was dark or black. Olette was just the same, except she loved bright colours. Especially orange. Sat beside Olette was a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He had his upper half of his body slouched on the table listening to the girls giggles.  
"Hey girls, who killed Hayner?" Kairi laughed. Olette and Xion looked up at Kairi and Namine and grinned. Hayner just groaned.  
"When are the guys getting here?" Hayner asked still with his head on the table. Everyone giggled.  
"Why Hayner, I thought you'd like to be with the girls. You massive stud!" Olette laughed. Hayner looked up at Olettes green eyes and smirked.  
"Well, I would, but then a certain someone would get very jealous" he murmured just so Olette could hear. She blushed.  
"I...I would not!" she yelled back trying not to blush even more.  
"Lies" he whispered. Olette ignored Hayners whispers and turned to her friends who were now sat down at their table.  
"So Kairi, when's Sora getting here?" She asked.  
"I don't know, break time maybe. His twin brothers coming to live permanatly today" She replied. The bell suddenly rang and off they went to their classes.

* * *

_*Dream sequence*  
_  
_"No! Daddy I wanna stay with mummy and Sora!" Vanitas cried as he held on his mothers leg with a death grip._  
_"Vanitas come on! It's not your decision! You have to come with me and your brother has to stay here with your mother!" His father yelled. He grabbed hold of Vanitas by his shirt collar and dragged him away from the two people he loved the most. Their mother watched in agony as her now ex-husband took away her little boy. Sora didn't like the way he was treating Vanitas. He never treated Sora like that so why should he be allowed to do it to him. He decided to run after him._  
_"Sora!" his mother cried. "Come back here this instant!" Sora ignored her cries and carried on running._  
_"Leave my brother alone! You aren't taking him away from me!" Sora screamed as he very poorly hit his fathers leg. His father pushed Sora away making him fall over. Vanitas and their mother gasped. She ran over to Sora on the floor as Vanitas tried to wriggle free. Their mother picked Sora up who was now crying. Vanitas kept trying to escape his fathers tightened grasp, but he wasn't able to escape._  
_"Sora!" Vanitas cried. Sora looked round at his brothers yellow, teared up eyes. "Some day we can be together again. Everything can be like old times." His father had threw Vanitas into the back seat of his car and locked the door. Vanitas' face and hands up against the window getting one last glimpse of his mother and brother. Who he may never see again. His father quickly got into the car and drove off. Vanitas still glued to the window, slowly waving goodbye. _

_*End Dream sequence*_

"Uhm, no!" Vanitas grunted as he started tossing and turning in his bed. "No, leave him alone!" Starting to breathe heavily, he suddenly woke up. Quickly sitting up, he wiped his forehead to see sweat was pouring off of him. Looking around the room, familiarizing himself with where he was, he relaxed. "Another nightmare" He sighed. He led back down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Every time he slept, he had that awful nightmare. That heartbreaking moment when their family was torn in two. It wouldn't go away. He may have been back with his mother and brother, but he still had emotions about that awful day. Looking over at his alarm clock, it read 1.30 pm. "Damn, I really slept for 5 hours straight? I must have been tired." He said quietly to himself. Letting out another big sigh, he lifted himself off of his bed and tread over to his window. Outside, he saw the ocean in the distance and the beach in the distance, a few houses and a few children at the park not far from the his house. Seeing the children play reminded him of how he and Sora used to be. One time Vanitas climbed to the top of the climbing frame and yelled 'I'm the king of the castle!' Little Sora tried to climb up to reach his brother, but he was a bit scared of heights then. Chuckling softly, he decided to take a look around his new house. He left the window and walked out of his room and onto the lightly painted hallway. Down the hall from his, was Sora's room. 'It wouldn't be right' he thought. But he was curious to find out just how much his brother had grown up. Upon reaching Sora's door, he reached for the door knob, twisted it slightly and it opened. Inside, it was like a normal teenage boys room. Messy, cluttered and clothes were flung everywhere. A few band posters were stuck on the walls with tape, along with a few photos with him and his friends all over the place. Vanitas decided to take a closer look in. Approaching the photos, he saw one of Sora and this red headed girl sitting in his lap. By the looks of things, they were both asleep. _'Woah, guys got a girl and didn't even tell me'_ He laughed in his head. Carrying on studying the pictures, he came across one with two little boys. One with black hair and one with brown. "Oh my...g..." Vanitas was about to say. He took the photo from its place and studied it closely. "This is...us" he whispered. He remembered this moment in his head. It played like a film. Smiling to himself, he put the photo back in it's place. Taking another glimpse of Sora's room, in the corner there was an instrument. Vanitas took a closer look. "Wow, he's got a guitar and didn't even tell me!?" He laughed. Picking up the instrument, it was like he felt some insirpation, he lifted the guitar into position and gently started strumming. Beautiful notes, high and low, loud and soft. All came from this one set of inspiration. Vanitas smiled and put the guitar down back in it's place. Looking at his hands, he wiggled his fingers and said "Yep, still got it" as he clenched his fists. Deciding he had enough time playing Sora's guitar, he left Sora's room and quickly closed the door.

* * *

"Hey Sora!" Roxas said as he walked into his class.  
"Hey Roxas, whats up?" he asked as he sat down next to his best friend.  
"Ah not much. Where have you been? Been kinda quiet not having you here!" he laughed. Sora chuckled.  
"Ah sorry, yeah I had some things to take care of. My brother Vanitas is back for good now so I had to go through meeting him again after so many years apart." Sora explained.  
"Ah right" Roxas simply said. "I never knew you had a brother?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, not many people do know of him, we were slipt up when we were about 4 I think. Our parents got a divorce, then we got split too." Sora explained looking a bit sad. Roxas didn't know what to say. He had been Sora's best friend along with Riku and Hayner for the longest time. For all he knew, he could have met his brother, but then forgot all about him. It had been that long. "Yeah so it's been a pretty hecktic morning" Sora laughed.  
"So when do we get to meet him?" Roxas asked.  
"later if you'd like? I've already spoken to Riku about it and he thinks it's a great idea. Vanitas said he wanted to meet you all anyway" He explained.  
"Yeah, sounds awesome." Roxas smiled.  
"So how are things with you and Namine? Have you asked her out yet?" Sora smirked as Roxas blushed red.  
"Uh-I...no...not quite." he stuttered as he stared down to his lap. "She'd never go for a guy like me Sora!" he said with dissapointment. Sora raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm pretty sure she digs you Roxas. I mean whenever she's around you, she always laughs at your jokes, even when they aren't funny in any way and she touches her hair alot when she's with you-" Sora tried explaining but was cut off.  
"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.  
"Let me finish!" he yelled. "But yeah, in girl language that means she likes you" Sora finished.  
Roxas looked at Sora as if he was crazy.  
"How do you know this?" He asked looking puzzled.  
"Kairi told me" He laughed. Roxas nodded and chuckeled softly.  
"Hmm...Maybe I should ask her what shes doing tonight?" he suggested.  
"Go for it dude." Sora replied. Sora suddenly felt a movement in his pocket. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. _'1 new message'_ it read. Sora opened the text. _'Hey Sora, we're still on for tonight right? Seeing as last time was so much fun! ;) xx" _He smirked at his phone and began typing in _'Hey, yeah of course I am. I just have to think of a way to keep a certain someone in the dark about this. If I get caught I'm so screwed! Haha. Yeah that last time was fun! ;D xx'  
_Roxas tried peering over at Sora's phone. Sora noticed and moved his phone away so he couldn't see it.  
"Mind your own!" Sora snapped.  
"Aww who's that? Kairi?" Roxas teased.  
_'If only you knew Roxas'_ he thought. "Yeah, it's Kairi" he lied. It wasn't Kairi. It was someone else. This was the reason he had been acting strange. He was cheating on her. But not with just anyone, but her very own best friend. The one and only Xion. And he didn't even feel bad about it.

**Finally finished chapter 4! But yeah, :O Sora's cheating on Kairi!? :O Poor Kairi! :( Reveiws please? Go onn! You know you want to! ;) Ha! Thanks for reading guys and once again, Sorry about the late update! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! My laptops still broken so updates are going to be a bit slower seeing as I'll have to write everything up at the library. Bleh. Stupid technology! Anyway, here's Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah. Square Enix and Disney do! :)**

**(P.S Thankyou for all your reveiws! :D )**

The day passed quickly and soon everyone headed to Sora's place to meet Vanitas. Vanitas was at home slouched on the sofa stuffing his face with popcorn, pizza and fizzy drinks watching a movie. Upon hearing the rattling of keys and a collection of different voices, Vanitas could only assume this was Sora and his friends. He decided not to move and carried on watching his movie: 21 Jump Street. **(A/N I love this movie! Channing Tatum! 3 Gahh!-ahem! Moving on! :L )** Sora opened the front door and in he came with his friends.  
"Vanitas? Where are you man?" Sora called.  
"In here!" he replied from the living room. The door swung open and there was Vanitas slouched on the sofa. A bowl of popcorn balanced on his stomach, a few bits of pizza in a box on the coffee table and a can of fizzy drink in his hand.  
"Van, is that my popcorn and cola?" Sora yelled. Vanitas scanned over the items.  
"I don't see your name on them, so no?" He teased. His friends tried to hold in their laughter. Sora scowled at them.  
"Ha! Halarious!" He yelled sending a death glare at Vanitas. He just smirked.  
"Like I said, still too easy to wind up" he said and continued watching his movie while tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Sora glared at him.  
"Well of course I'm going to get wound up if you're eating my food!" he roared. All the while, Namine, Roxas, Riku, Hayner Olette, Kairi and Xion had taken a seat all around the room.  
"Hey! what did mum say when we were little? We share. So what's yours is mine" he teased. Sora was getting really annoyed now.  
"Yeah exactly, so what's yours is also mine!" he spat whilst trying to dip his hand into the popcorn. But before he could Vanitas moved the bowl quickly so Sora missed. Vanitas smirked.  
"Doesn't count if it was yours in the first place!" He laughed. Sora was getting reeeaalllllyyyyy annoyed now.  
"That's it!" he yelled and jumped on his brother trying to get him to the floor. During the struggle, his friends were just roaring away with laughter.  
"My bets on that guy!" Roxas laughed pointing to Vanitas. Seeing Sora and Vanitas rolling around on the floor was the funniest thing ever.  
"Come on Sora. I thought you were stronger than that!" He teased.  
"Don't tempt me!" he yelled back. After more rolling around trying to dominate the other and knocking things over, like the cola, the popcorn and somehow knocking everything off of the coffee table, there was finally was a winner. He had hold of the others arm and held it behind their back in a position restraining them from moving. "Ow! Van that hurts man! Dude let go!" Sora said between laughs of pain.  
"Who's the best? Huh?" Vanitas laughed.  
"Owww! Alright alright! You are!" he said again between painful laughter.  
Vanitas let go and placed one foot on top of Sora's back. "I am victorious!" he laughed as he threw his fists in the air. Everyone else was still laughing.  
"You two really are brothers" Kairi giggled whilst Vanitas helped Sora to his feet. They both looked at her and gave her the exact same cheesy grin.  
"Dude, that really hurt" Sora murmured rubbing his tender arm.  
"It was supposed to" Vanitas laughed. Sora rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway Van, meet the gang. That's Roxas and Riku, Olette and Hayner, and that's Xion and Namine" He said pointing to each one of his friends. "And this red headed hottie over here is Kairi. My girlfriend" Sora emphasised on the last word. Kairi giggled and Vanitas smirked.  
"Guys, this is Vanitas. My _'identical but non-identical'_ brother"  
"Sup" Vanitas greeted the gang. They all smiled at him.  
"So Sora, the suns still out so why don't we all go down to the beach for a few hours" Riku asked.  
"Yeah, why not. Van, you can come along if you want" Sora said. Vanitas looked up at his brother.  
"Sure" Vanitas said simply.  
"Well lets get going then" Roxas said as he jumped up from his seat.  
"Someones excited" Namine whispered to Xion and Kairi who were sat either side of her. The girls giggled then grabbed their bags and headed for Sora's front door with everyone else.

* * *

Down at the beach, the girls found a spot where they could sunbathe and the boys, well...they huddled together trying to think of a way to get the girls in the water.  
"Xion, I think we've found you a guy' Kairi smirked as she led down on the warm sand. Xion blushed.  
"Erm, what? No. Don't get me wrong! He's hot, but no." Xion panicked. It was bad enough she was seeing Sora behind Kairi's back, but Vanitas aswell? No. The girls looked at Xion as if she was crazy. Just then the boys started walking over to where the girls were sat. Sora went to Kairi, Hayner went to Olette, Roxas went to Namine and Riku went to Xion.  
"On 3 boys!" Hayner yelled. The girls got a bit suspicious of what was going on. "1-2-3!" Hayner yelled. Each of the boys grabbed their girl by the arm and tossed them over their shoulders. Ignoring the screams, threats and struggling, the boys ran off to the pier jumping off the end with their girl over their shoulder still. Everyone emerged from the water. The boys laughed and hi-fived each other. The girls were less amused.  
"Riku! This dress is dry-clean only!" Xion screamed as they all made their way out of the water and onto the sand.  
"Ah Xion, they only say that to impress you!" Vanitas smirked. He had watched the whole thing and was still laughing about it even now. Xion sent Vanitas a death glare.  
"Hey guys, Van's the only one who's still dry" Kairi noted.  
"Oh yeah!" Sora smirked. Vanitas' face dropped.  
"Don't even think about it Sora!" He laughed.  
"GET HIM!" The girls screamed. They all went thundering down the beach after Vanitas. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.  
Looking behind, he saw that they weren't catching up  
"Vanitas! Look out for that-" they screamed. He turned round and ***BAM!* **He face planted a tree. "Tree..." they said quietly. Vanitas fell to the floor. The others came running over.  
"Dude, you okay?" Sora yelled. Trying to contain his laughter. Vanitas said nothing. He just led on the floor with his hand on his head.  
"Owww! Who put that fucking tree there?!" He suddenly said quietly. Everyone else tried to stop themselves from laughing, but failed. The group held their sides in amusement and roared with laughter.  
"Van, I hate to break it to you but, that tree was there all along" Kairi giggled. Vanitas was still lying down. He had to admit, it was a bit funny. It hurt, but it was amusing. Vanitas cracked a smile and began chuckling slightly. He sat up, still clutching the place where he hit his head.  
"Stupid tree" He muttered.

* * *

After all the commotion with Vanitas running into a tree, the group decided to get some ice cream and sit on the beach. Roxas- as always and Xion got sea-salt flavour. Sora and Vanitas got chocolate, Kairi, Namine and Olette got strawberry, and Riku and Hayner got mint-chocolate chip. Sora sat staring out to the distance when he was interrupted by a movement in his pocket. Careful not to be seen, he reached into his pocket and sneakily looked at his phone. _*1 new message*_ It said. Opening the message, he read _'I think now's the time to make ourselves scarce ;) xx'_ Sora smirked at the text then looked over to Xion who was looking directly at him from the end of the line they were sat in. He nodded his head slightly at Xion not to make a scene to let her know he agreed. Sora straightened up.  
"Anyway guys, I have some things I need to take care of so I'll see you later" He lied. Kairi looked over at Sora just as he was about to get up.  
"Oh, Sora do you want me to come with you?" She smiled sweetly. Xion sent Kairi a death glare behind her back.  
"No!" Sora yelled. Kairi jumped in fear. He never raised his voice to her. Sora felt bad. He didn't mean for it to come out like that.  
"I mean-uh. *sigh* Sorry Kai. I didn't mean to yell at you. This is just something I need to do on my own" he said as he knelt in front of her. Kairi looked to the floor, then back up at Sora's cerulean eyes. She smiled slightly.  
"How can I stay mad at those eyes" She giggled. Sora chuckled then gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"See you later" he said. Bidding the rest of the group farewell he ran off in between the village of houses. 5 minutes after, Xion said her farewells, then the rest of the group left for home. Only two remained.

* * *

Sora waited in a small alleyway for Xion. _'Come on Xion, where are you?'_ he thought. Just as he thought this, the shadow of a figure started to emerge along the sidewalk. Peeking round the corner, he saw it was Xion. Her short black hair dangled around her pale skinned face and her bright blue eyes shone in the evening sky. As her black summery dress was still a bit wet from earlier, it clung to her figure. She looked directly at Sora and winked.  
"What took you so long?" he teased. Xion made her way up to Sora and kissed him hardly on the lips. He kissed her back, much more passionatly, exchaning tongues it eachothers mouths.  
"I've wanted this all day!" Xion giggled. Sora smirked and kissed her again. Afraid they would get seen here, they decided to sneak to Xion's house.  
"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" Sora asked as they made it to Xion's house.  
"No they aren't. They've gone out for the evening and won't be back untill at least midnight." Xion smirked as she opened her front door. In they both went, shutting the door behind them, then stampeding up to Xions bedroom. Xion leapt onto her bed and laid on her back. Sora soon followed as he slammed the door shut. He made his way over to Xions bed and laid on top of her, kissing her neck slowly and tenderly.  
"Sora?" Xion whispered.  
"mmm" he murmured as he still kissed Xion's neck. Xion swallowed.  
"Kairi won't ever find out about this will she?" Xion asked worriedly. Sora raised his head from her neck and placed a hand of Xion's cheek.  
"Of course she won't. She hasn't found out so far, so why would she suddenly find out now?" He questioned. Xion shook her head.  
"I don't know, she's been acting all suspicious lately." she sighed. Sora kissed her on the lips.  
"She won't find out. I promise"  
Xion smiled and Sora carried on kissing her neck, as she intertwined her fingers between his hair, panting quietly.

* * *

"So, just us two huh?" Vanitas laughed.  
"Looks that way" Kairi giggled. The two carried on looking out at the sunset. Things were growing awkward.  
"So Vanitas! How does it feel to meet Sora again after so long? Has he changed much?" Kairi said to create conversation. Vanitas smirked.  
"Eh, I thought it was a bit weird at first seeing as the last time I saw him we were like 3/4 years old. I don't think he's changed much. He's still the wimp" He laughed. Kairi giggled a bit.  
"Yes the commotion with you and him earlier on at your house was amusing." She laughed. Vanitas smirked again thinking back to that point of the day.  
"Yeah, things used to be a lot worse than that when we were younger. I was always teasing him and 'being the bad guy'"he explained. Using emphasis on 'being the bad guy'. "Our family used to be great, but then our parents started fighting more which then led to them getting a divorce, at which point me and Sora got separated. I still remember his and my mothers heartbroken faces as my father's car drove away with me in it." He said sadly.  
Kairi looked down in sadness. What was she supposed to say? "Sorry to hear that" she said simply. Vanitas looked at her and his bright yellow eyes met her bright blue ones.  
"What are you sorry for?" He asked confused.  
"I shouldn't have asked" she replied. Vanitas smiled.  
"No, it's alright." He said. Kairi giggled.  
"What?" he asked. She smiled at him.  
"You know it's strange, Sora said to me yesterday that you were, what was it? Rude, arrogant, self-centred and that you were a bit of a trouble maker too" She laughed. Vanitas laughed too. "But from what I've seen today. You're nothing like that" Kairi explained sweetly. A smile grew upon Vanitas' face.  
"Oh that's what Sora told you is it?" he laughed. "Well, I used to be that way, and it probably didn't help since my dad was always an asshole to me" Vanitas looked down at the sand infront of him. He began lifting up his shirt a bit. "See that scar on my stomach? He did that." He explained. Kairi's face turned a few shades paler than normal.  
"Oh my..." she gasped slowly putting a hand over her mouth in reaction.  
"So yeah, that's what life was like for me whilst growing up. A father who didn't want me to do the things I loved doing and if I stood up to him, well. I'd get more scars to match this one." He explained as he still stared out at the sunset.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.  
"I did, but noone believed me. They called me an attention seeking monster" he said quietly. Kairi felt sorry for him.  
"I don't think you are." She said sweetly. Vanitas smiled.  
"That's nice of you to say." Vanitas blushed. Kairi giggled lightly. _'I can see why he loves you Kairi. You're so kind hearted.' _Vanitas thought.  
"Anyway, I think we better get home" said Kairi as she stood up.  
"Yeah sure, you want me to walk you?" he asked. Kairi turned to face him as he stood up.  
_'Hes so sweet. How could Sora say all these horrible things about him' _Kairi thought. He reminded her of how Sora used to be, how he was around everyone. This past month, he'd become an entierly different person. Vanitas stood there confused.  
"Hello? Earth to Kairi?" he laughed as he waved his hand infront of her face. Kairi snapped out of her daze.  
"Oh-um! Sure!" She said like nothing happened and smiled sweetly at him.

Walking towards Kairi's house, things grew awkward again.  
"So Kairi, how long have you and my brother been together?" He asked to stop the awkwardness again. Kairi sighed. "Just over 2 years now" she closed her eyes and looked at the floor.  
"You don't sound too happy about that?" said Vanitas. Kairi looked up at Vanitas yellow eyes. Vanitas could see hurt in hers.  
"I am, it's just...in the last month or so, hes changed. He's become distant with me and doesn't want me around with him as much. I mean yesterday we spent the evening together and that was great. He gave me this necklace aswell" She explained as she clutched hold of the pendant which dangled on her chest.  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be this way" Vanitas explained. Kairi seemed less convinced.  
"Want me to knock some sense into him?" Vanitas laughed. Kairi giggled again,  
"No thanks" she smiled. Upon reaching Kairi's house the two stopped.  
"Thanks for walking me home" she said.  
"No problem" he replied. "So, I'll see you tomorrow with the gang yeah?" he said hopeful.  
"Sure" Kairi smiled. "Night" she said with a small wave. Vanitas gave Kairi a small smile.  
"See ya" he replied. Kairi dissapeared inside her house and closed the door behind her. Vanitas turned round and headed for his house.

**I'm glad this chapters over with! :) Took me forever to think what to write about Vanitas meeting Kairi. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO WORLD! Sorry I haven't been able to update! Been hella busy lately and with my laptop still being broken it's a bit of a pain in the backside! I've decided to do one chapter a week as it's a pain to keep having to go to the library most days, and I've been given more hours at work, so more penny's for me! :) Sooo...I say I update every...Tuesday? 1 - Because the last time I updated was a Tuesday...I think? 2 - Because my library isn't open on a Monday, and I'm working most of the time now. So the only days I get off are Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays! Thanks again to all the wonderful people who have given reviews! :D**

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY DO. ALTHOUGH I'D LOVE TO!

Vanitas arrived home to see that Sora had still not arrived back. _'Seriously where is he?' _he thought. He decided to ignore the thought. Sora was a big boy now, he can take care of himself. In the kitchen, he found his mother sat at the table looking through old photos. She was weeping.  
"Mum? You okay?" he asked. A worried expression upon his face. She wiped away any tears left on her face quickly. "Yes darling. I didn't hear you come in" she smiled. Vanitas looked at her.  
"Taking a trip down memory lane huh?" he said cheerfully as he looked at the variety of photos spread on the table. His mother chuckled lightly.  
"Yes. I just can't get over how much has changed. Your father, how much you and Sora have grown up. It's amazing how fast time flies." Vanitas stared at his mother. She had a photo in her hand. It was when they moved into their first house. The four of them stood outside of it. Vanitas was on his fathers shoulders and Sora was in his mothers arms. Life was so blissful back then. Sora and Vanitas had no idea why their parents started fighting so suddenly. And they still didn't know to this day. Vanitas saw his mother start to tear up again. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, holding her hand. He'd never seen her so broken. It reminded him of the day they all got split. Shaking the thought away, he carried on comforting his mother and awaiting Soras return.

* * *

Over at Kairi's house, as soon as she entered the living room, she was greeted by a "What on earth happened to you young lady?!" her mother was sat watching the television.  
"Oh, the boys decided it would be funny to jump in the water with us over their shoulders" Kairi laughed. Her mother giggled.  
"Let me guess, Sora?" Her mother said. Kairi nodded and giggled. "*tut tut* Up you go and change. You'll catch a fever!" Kairi nodded and up she went.  
Upon reaching her bedroom, she twisted the handle and the door swung open. She placed her bag on the floor near her dressing table and walked over to her wardrobe. Pulling out a pair of pink pyjama bottoms and a matching t-shirt, she carried them over to her bed and placed them down. She checked her curtains were closed, then began peeling off her damp vest top and skirt. She took off her undergarments too, then put her pyjamas on shoving her wet clothes in her washing basket. Walking over to her dressing table, she bent over to see herself in the mirror. She grabbed most of her long red hair and tied it up into a loose bun. In a draw she grabbed a pair of white fluffy socks and put them on, then put her polka dot dressing gown on which was hanging neatly on the back of her door. _'Much better'_ she thought and sighed in relief. Jumping back onto her bed, she grabbed her laptop which was placed underneath and pulled it on top of her bed. She switched it on and signed into her messenger. Straight away, a notification sounded and up popped a conversation window.

'_KAIRI! THERE YOU ARE! I HAVE SOME NEWS!" _the message read_.  
_"Ah Namine, what have you done now" Kairi laughed to herself.  
'_Oh really? What may this news be? :)' _Kairi typed back. In an instant, Namine replied.  
_'Roxas asked me out on a date! Gah! I feel like I could explode! :DDDD'. _Kairi could tell that she was happy about this. Well, it was blatantly obvious by the way she was typing.  
_'That's wonderful news! It's about time too! I was about to ask him out for you! ;)' _Kairi replied. She was happy for her. Namine and Roxas made a perfect couple. They blended so well together.  
_'So when's the date then?'_ Kairi asked.  
_'Tomorrow evening. I can't wait! But I need to decide what I'm wearing! I'm really not sure!' _Namine replied.  
_'Okay, well tomorrow lunch time, me, you and Xion can go into town and we'll try and fine you a hot outfit. We will make you look stunning and irresistable! I've only got 3 lessons tomorrow anyway, the rest of the day is free for me'  
'Okay! I've already told Xion about it and she seemed happy for me too! By the way, have you heard from Sora yet?' _Namine asked. Kairi looked at the message and sighed and began typing.  
_'No I haven't. See what I mean Namine? One day he can be the greatest boyfriend ever. Then the next, he would change completely. I just don't understand it Nam. It's obviously something I'm doing wrong. Maybe I'm being too needy or possessive.' _A tear fell from Kairi's eye and rolled down her cheek. She sobbed quietly to herself.  
"I hate this!" she cried quietly slamming her fist onto her bed. More tears came and she rubbed her eyes. Just then her laptop made a noise. Namine had replied.  
_'Kairi, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Why don't you just talk to him about it? I can tell it's really bothering you and if he really does love you, and I don't see why he wouldn't, then he'll listen to you. I'm sure there's a reason to why he's acting odd. If not, I'll get Roxas to have a word. Haha, you know how he is with his powers of persuasion. ;)'  
_Kairi scanned the message over and over. Silently giggling at the last part, but slowly falling sad again.  
_'I've tried talking to him. He just won't listen. He says I'm being silly. He says he loves me more than anything in the world, and I love him too, but right now I'm less convinced'  
_At Namine's house, she couldn't imagine how her best friend was feeling.  
'_Tell you what Kairi, I have a big tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream downstairs. Why don't I bring it round with a few dvds and we'll have a girly night. What do you say?'  
_Kairi smiled. Namine was so thoughtful and kind-hearted.  
_'Only if you want to. I wouldn't want to be a burden on your part'  
'Kairi, of course you wouldn't be a burden silly! What are best friends for? I'll be over in 20! Xx'_

Namine logged off in an instant and Kairi smiled. Thankful to have a friend who cared so much. Yeah Xion was her best friend too, but she'd noticed too that she was starting to become distant. They didn't talk much or hang out alot like they used to. Yeah they still spoke and they did occasionally hang out, but that hadn't happened much recently. Only when the whole gang were together. Kairi snapped up when she thought something.  
"If Sora's acting distant with me...and now Xion...No! I refuse to believe that! He wouldn't do that! She wouldn't do that! Would they?" she asked herself. Feeling a slight panic take over her body, she started pacing around the room in deep debate with her mind. _'NO! Sora wouldn't do that! He loves me! And Xion wouldn't! She's been my best friend since pre-school! We've stuck with each other through thick and thin! I refuse to believe such nonsense! –Well how do you explain it then? Sora acts strange, then around the same time, Xion does too. It's believable.' _Shaking the awful thought out of her head, she went and sat at her dressing table. Stuck all around the mirror were pictures of her and Sora. He had his arms around her tightly, it was like a safe haven for her. Ones from a Christmas party scattered on the wall beside the mirror. And one big photo of the whole gang on a school trip one year. They were all huddled around a campfire in their sleeping bags. This was before her and Sora even got together. She felt sadness overcome her. She needed to speak to Sora, now. Grabbing her phone which was on the dressing table, she unlocked it and found Sora's number. She tapped the name and held the phone to her ear. Just the constant dialing tone repeated. Refusing to put the phone down untill he answered, she waited. She wasn't giving up that easy.

* * *

*BUUUZZZZZZ - BUUUZZZZZZ*  
Sora woke to a vibrating sound. Opening his eyes, he didn't know where he was. Looking around he saw he wasn't in his room. Or Kairi's. Looking to his right, he saw Xion led beside him sleeping peacefully. _'Crap, I fell asleep!' _He thought. Getting out of Xions bed, he tip-toed across the room to his shorts that were on the floor and pulled out his phone. *Kairi calling* it said. Sora sighed. He didn't know whether to answer it or not. Deciding to ignore it, he quickly got dressed and left Xion a note. '_Hey you, we both fell asleep! Kairi called me and woke me up. Probably a good thing as I don't think it would have gone down well with your parents and everyone my end! Haha! Thanks for tonight though. It was the best! I love you! Xxx' _Before he left, he crept over to Xion and planted a kiss on her forehead. Sora's phone was still buzzing. '_Jeez, this girl won't quit!'_ he thought to himself. Leaving Xion's house he ran to his house, being careful to dodge where all his friends lived so he wouldn't be seen. Checking his phone, he saw Kairi had given up calling him.

Kairi sighed as she put down the phone. '_I've obviously done something to upset him if he's ignoring me.' _Kairi thought. She picked up her phone once more and called Sora's house phone.

*RING – RING*  
"Oh Vanitas will you grab that please?!" His mother called from upstairs.  
"Alright" he called as he got up from his seat in the living room and made his way into the hallway to the phone.  
"_Hello?" _Vanitas greeted.  
_"Um...Hi? Is Sora there? It's Kairi" _Vanitas sighed.  
_"Oh hey Kairi. Nope, sorry, Sora's still not back. He's got some explaining to do when he gets back. Why? Is something wrong?" _he asked sounding concerned.  
_"Oh, no nothing. It's just I haven't heard from him since he left us at the beach today. I just needed to speak to him anyway"_ She replied. Vanitas noticed the sadness in her voice.  
_"Anything I can do to help?"_ He asked.  
"_Other than kick your brother in the shins, then no" _ She laughed.  
_"Well, that could be arranged I guess."_ He replied. Hearing Kairi giggle was like music to his ears._  
"Well, I'll get him to call you when he gets back okay?" _He said in a cheerful way hoping this would keep Kairi in a happy mood.  
_"Thankyou, Vanitas" _ Kairi said quietly. Vanitas had shivers run down his spine when she said his name. It was weird. But a good weird. Again the conversation between the two grew awkward.  
"_So how's your head after the tree incident today?" _Kairi asked whilst giggling to herself. A smirk grew across his face and he laughed through a sigh.  
_"Heh heh, yeah my heads not too bad. Still hurts, but I can take care of myself. I'm no pansy"_ He said proudly. Kairi laughed again and Vanitas smiled more.  
"_Well that's what you get when you don't watch where you're going!" _Kairi teased._  
"In my defence, you guys were chasing me like savages!" _He stated and laughed a bit.  
_"You have to admit, it was funny." _ Kairi said cheerfully.  
_"For you maybe" _he said with a hint of sarcasim.  
_"Less of the sarcasim you"_ She giggled. Vanitas couldn't help but laugh.  
"_Anyway, I have to go. Namine's here. Tell Sora to call me as soon as he gets back" _Kairi said.  
_"Yeah sure. See ya" _And with that, he hung up. Smiling to himself about what had just happened, he went back into the living room and carried on watching his tv show.

Back at Kairi's, Namine had just arrived. She came up the stairs and made her way into Kairi's bedroom.  
"Hello Kairi!" Namine said cheerfully. Kairi was sat at her dressing table still.  
"Hey" Kairi said. Namine's happy expression dropped off of her face.  
"Oh Kairi" she said as she made her way over to Kairi and wrapped he arms around her best friend.  
"He's avoiding me Namine" Kairi sobbed as he best friend tried comforting her.  
"Don't let it get you down Kairi. I'm sure there's an explanation. You know how he is" Namine said softly.  
"I don't know, I tried calling him and he didn't answer. I tried calling his house and Vanitas said he wasn't there either. What if something's happened to him?!" She panicked.  
"I'm sure he's fine Kairi! You know Sora, he can take care of himself just fine. You worry too much" Namine explained. Kairi sighed.  
"Come on, I bought your favourite ice-cream" Namine chirped. Kairi looked up to her best friend and smiled slightly.  
"Thanks Nam, for being there when I need you the most. I owe you one." Kairi said softly.

* * *

Sora crept into his house, trying not to make a noise. He thought he'd got away with it until...  
"Dude! Where have you been?!" Vanitas yelled from the living room. Sora sighed in frustration.  
"Mind your own!" He yelled back and started stomping upstairs. Vanitas jumped up from his seat and walked out to the hallway. Sora was still going upstairs.  
"Kairi called. She sounded pretty upset. Got something you wanna tell me Sora?" Vanitas questioned sounding annoyed. Sora stopped in his tracks and sighed.  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow" he spat and carried on up the stairs. Vanitas shook his head and watched as his brother stormed off up to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
"Moron" Vanitas spat. He then proceeded back to the living room and continued watching his film.

Sora led up against his door. Slowly sliding down it to the floor, he held his head in his hands.  
"What am I doing?" Sora questioned himself. He had gotten himself into a mess. Sure he loved Kairi, but he had fallen in love with Xion too and persuaded her to start seeing him behind Kairi's back. He couldn't break up with Kairi because he still loved her and it would break both their hearts, yet he couldn't tell Xion that this needed to stop because it would do the same. And he feared that Xion would tell Kairi about the whole thing. Pulling out his phone, he saw 3 missed calls from Kairi. Deleting the calls, lead him to his home screen. A picture of him and Kairi as his wallpaper. Kairi had Sora's phone and twisted her wrist around to take a picture of them both. Sora kissed her cheek just as she pressed the button to capture the moment and a smile was placed upon her face.  
"Kairi" he whispered. "I'm sorry" his voice began to crack as a tear rolled down his cheek. Bending his legs up and resting his arms on top of his legs, he buried his head in his arms. Silently sobbing. "I'm such a jerk!" He spat.

**Phew! Chapter 6 over with! I've had a brilliant thought about how I can extend Kairi and Vanitas' relationship so stay tuned! :P Haha! I'm actually enjoying writing this! :) But that's it until next week! (Maybe) Thannkkkkkksssssssss! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**GAH! Chapter 7 is finally up! I have some good news! I've had my laptop fixed! :D So I can update whenever I feel ready to! :) No more stupid libraries! Yeeeeeeeahhhhhhh! this chapters a little longer than the rest so I hope you likeee! :)  
****Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah. Square Enix and Disney do.  
****P.S - A massive thank you to everyone whose reviewed on the last 6 chapters. :) I love hearing your thoughts on the story! :D**

Sora's eyes slowly opened, gradually getting used to the morning sun shining through his window.  
"Must have fallen asleep here" he said as he found he was still lent up against his door. Getting up from the floor, he decided to take a shower. The aroma of salty sea water still lingered in his hair and on his body. He grabbed some clothes to wear and made his way to the bathroom. Then he turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. Gradually pealing off his clothes from the day before, he tossed them on the floor in a heap, then jumped in the shower. Letting the hot water spray over his head and down his body felt so soothing and relaxing. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. Grabbing the shower gel, he washed himself all over, again letting the water trickle down his body taking the remaining soap with it. Starting to feel light headed because of the heat, Sora decided it was time to get out. He grabbed a towel and dried his body and got dressed into his clean clothes. He then caught his reflection in a mirror. Staring into the mirror which hung on the wall above the sink, voices started saying things in his head. '_Cheat'-'Liar'-'You're pathetic!' _He suddenly started hearing these voices in his mind. Clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to make the voice ago away. _'You can't run from it Sora. You know what you're doing is wrong. Karmas going to get you one day. You pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.' _"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he clenched his fists tighter. The voice just laughed evilly. Sora lifted his hands to his head. "Get out of my head!" he screamed as he fell on his knees. Vanitas heard the scream and sat up in his bed. He tiptoed out of bed and silently opened his door, poking his head around the corner. the screaming and shouting came from the bathroom, so he headed towards it. Getting closer, he heard deep panting and cries. " _Leave me alone!"_ Sora cried from inside the bathroom.

"What is he doing?" Vanitas questioned himself puzzled. "Sora?! What are you doing?!" He yelled from the other side of the door whilst knocking. Sora suddenly became silent. The voices just left. The silence worried Vanitas a bit, "Sora?" He asked again. Sora got up from the floor. _'What just happened?!'_ he thought.  
"I..I'm fine" He stuttered. Vanitas stood puzzled outside the door. Sora picked himself off of the floor, still confused to what just happened. Opening the door revealed a confused brother.  
"What was happening in there Sora?" Vanitas asked worriedly. Sora didn't answer. He didn't know what happened. This voice in his head just kept taunting him and wouldn't leave. Like it was his conscious.  
"Nothing" Sora whispered shaking the incident away. Vanitas raised an eyebrow as Sora started to walk past him.  
"Didn't sound like nothing" Vanitas muttered. Sora turned round and glared at his brother.  
"Why would you care anyway?!" Sora yelled. Vanitas glared back at him and laughed.  
"I don't. But when you're acting strange I'd like to know what's going on in that knuckle-headed brain of yours. Take Kairi for instance" Sora's eyes widened and he pushed Vanitas up against the wall whilst having hold of the top of his shirt.  
"Leave Kairi out of this!" He threatened . He stared into Vanitas' bright yellow orbs as Vanitas pulled a smirk.  
"Oooh. Hit a nerve did I? I've only been here a day and I've seen you treat that girl like crap! Like the beach incident. You yelled at her for no good reason and you still haven't said where you were. She called last night to talk to you, and when I said you weren't here, she sounded so disappointed. I assume you still haven't called her. Hence your bad mood" He teased. Sora could feel himself getting angry.  
"Why don't you just do me a favour and stay out of my business! What I do and say to my girlfriend is no concern of yours!" He yelled. Vanitas laughed and dipped his head, then brought it back up.  
"That my be. However, treating a girl like crap just to make yourself feel better doesn't make you cool. Especially a girl like Kairi! She loves you Sora! And if you really loved her, you wouldn't treat her like this!" He yelled.  
"It's still nothing to do with you Vanitas so grow up and leave me alone!" Sora screamed.  
"Hey hey! What on earth is going on here?!" The boys turned to see their mother walking towards them with her hands on her hips. Sora let go of his brother and looked away.  
"Nothing. Vanitas just getting involved in stuff that doesn't concern him at all!" He yelled as he walked off into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.  
Their mother looked at Vanitas puzzled.  
"Don't ask" he said before she opened her mouth. And walked off back to his room. Their mother still stood there confused.  
'_Boys will be boys'_ she thought.

* * *

"Ready for today then Kairi?" Namine asked. Kairi walked along the path beside Namine, staring at the floor. Not even knowing that she had just asked her a question. "Kairi?" Namine repeated as she waved a hand in front of Kairi's face.  
"Huh-what?" Kairi snapped out of her daze quickly and looked at Namine in shock.  
"You zoned out again" Namine said worriedly. Kairi sighed and shut her eyes.  
"Sorry Namine. It's just...I mean Sora still hasn't called me. I've obviously done something wrong, either that or he never came home last night. What if somethings happened to him?" She said just above a whisper. Namine put her had on Kairi's shoulder. She really wanted to help her best friend, but what was she to do? She couldn't exactly go round to Sora's place and ask what was going on. Or could she? _'No'_ she thought. _'That would be interfering'.  
_"Kairi, I'm sure everything's okay. Like I said, Sora's a strange one sometimes, just let him get on with it" said Namine. Kairi sighed then lifted her head up.  
"You know, it's strange. Last night before you came over, I was thinking to myself what the reasons could be for why he' s acting weird. I came to a conclusion that he could be cheating on me. But I refused to believe it. He wouldn't do that right?" She said whilst looking at Namine with hope in her blue eyes. Namine raised an eyebrow in shock and stopped and placed her hands on Kairi's shoulders.  
"No! Of course he wouldn't Kairi! He loves you and only you! Don't think like that!" She said trying to make Kairi feel better. Kairi closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"How can you be so sure Namine? You always see the best in every situation. Making out like everything's going to be okay" Kairi asked. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Namine sighed, still having her hands rested on her best friends shoulders.  
"I don't Kairi. I don't know that everything's going to be okay, and yes. I do always see the best in every situation. Because there's no point moping around just because somethings getting you down. It's like Roxas says. Everything happens for a reason, maybe this is just a bump in the road for you and Sora testing you on how strong your love is for each other. I know you two will get past this though. I just know it" she said as she looked up into her best friends eyes. Kairi was speechless. She was right. Dipping her head a bit, she closed her eyes again.  
"You're right Nam. I'm just being stupid again. Like I always am." she said softly as she lifted a hand to her eyes to dry away her tears that started to form. Namine smiled.  
"You aren't stupid Kairi. You just care. You're just trying to be a good girlfriend, and it's what any girl would do in your position. That's all you're guilty of." Namine said softly still having hands on her shoulders. Kairi looked at Namine and smiled a bit.  
"Thanks Namine. You're the bestest best friend a girl can have" She giggled. Namine laughed.  
"I do try!" She smirked. Both girls started giggling and began walking again.  
"Just don't let it get to you. You're stronger than this Kairi, and I know you are. So snap out of it! You're like a zombie" Namine laughed. Kairi shot a look in Namine's direction.  
"Oh thanks!" She said sarcastically. Both girls started giggling even more.  
_'I'm so lucky to have Namine as a friend . Without her I don't know what I'd do. Gah! I feel so all over the place right now! My heads telling me one thing and my heart another! Sora. Just...call me... text me...anything! Please. I need to know you're okay. _Kairi thought.

* * *

"Sora! Come on or you'll be late for college!" Their mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Okay!" Sora yelled back. Dressed into a pair of light blue knee length shorts and a white t-shirt. On his feet were his dirty white laced plimsolls. He sat on his bed with his phone in his hand. _'Do I text or call her?'_ he thought. "Shove it" he said as he lifted the phone to his ear. The repeating calling tone made him a bit nervous. A few seconds later a girl answered.  
"_Hello Sora" _The girl greeted.  
"Hey Kairi. Sorry for not calling you sooner. Things have just been a little bit weird this morning" Sora said. He heard Kairi sigh down the phone.  
_"I thought something had happened to you last night! You wouldn't answer and when I called your house, Van said you weren't there! I was so worried!"_ She explained. Sora felt a bit bad.  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to make up for it though! I promise. Tonight me and you are going out. Just the two of us." Sora said in a happy way, hopeful that this would cheer Kairi up a bit.  
_"Just us? You mean it?" _said Kairi in a hushed tone voice.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I mean it?" Sora said.  
_"I dunno, stupid question!"_ she giggled. Sora smiled.  
"Anyway, I'll see you at college." Sora said.  
_"Yeah okay. See you soon." _Kairi chirped.  
"Bye" Sora said softly and hung up. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in and sighed.  
"What am I doing?" He asked himself. He was just digging himself an even bigger hole. He can't love two girls at once. Burying his head in his hands he began to think. _'Why did I do this in the first place?! It was a stupid idea! Sora you are a stupid, idiotic moron!'_  
"SORA!" his mother yelled from downstairs. Sora jumped in reaction and grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

* * *

Lunch came by quickly and the two best friends met each other outside the front entrance to go find Namine an outfit for her date with Roxas that night. Kairi had a bit of a spring in her step, as did Namine.  
"Where's Xion? She said she'd be here at twelve. It's ten past now." Kairi said.  
Just around the corner of the building, Xion was talking with Sora.  
"Xion, I'm being serious! I can't do this anymore! I thought I didn't care, but deep down I know I still do. I can't do this to her anymore." He said just above a whisper.  
"It's a bit late to have a sudden attack of conscience. What about me huh Sora? Did it escape your mind that I have feelings too? You should have thought about this before you started seeing me behind her back." Xion spat.  
"Well, you didn't have to agree. Some best friend you are to her." Xion glared at him.  
"Pah! That's rich coming from you! Some boyfriend you are to her!" She yelled back.  
"Keep your voice down! I'm sorry Xion. I just can't do this anymore." he said and turned away to start walking.  
"I'm telling." she smirked. Sora spun back round immediately.  
"No...Xion. Y-you can't. S-she'll never believe you." he panicked. Xion laughed.  
"Yeah sure. Although it is pretty convincing. You act all strange with her, I start getting distant with her, yeah it is pretty believable." she grinned. Sora' s face turned pale. He felt sick. "You either carry on seeing me whilst you're still with her; thus still breaking her heart if she were to find out. Or you break up with her; which will also break her heart. If you do neither, I'm telling." She grinned evilly. "Your choice. You have a week. Now if you don't mind I have to go shopping with my 'best friends'. " She smirked. As she walked past Sora, she shot a wink at him. His mouth went dry and he felt dizzy. He was, as you may say a bit 'hot under the collar'. He peered around the corner and saw Kairi and Namine heading towards Xion. He didn't notice someone coming up behind him.  
"Sora, what are you doing?" the voice said. Sora jumped out of his skin in shock and spun his head to where the voice was coming from. A boy who was much taller than him stood just a few feet away stared back at him. He had long silver hair and wore baggy blue tracksuit bottoms, with a white t-shirt and grey zipped hoodie with white converses on his feet.  
"Riku" Sora gasped. "How long have you been there?" Looking worried.  
"Not long." he said. "Who are you hiding from?" he asked as he walked over to peer from where Sora was. He saw the 3 girls walking off towards the gate. He looked back at Sora who was looking really pale.  
"Dude, whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Riku laughed. Sora stared up at Riku. _'Could I ask Riku? No. He'll kill me! He always liked Kairi when we were younger . We always fought over her and if he found out I was doing this to her, he would show me no mercy.'_ Sora thought.  
"I'm fine. I just feel a bit ill. I've had a pretty odd morning." Riku leant up against the brick wall with his arms folded. He seemed less convinced.  
"You know, Sora. If there's something going on, you can talk to me about it. You don't need to keep it bottled up." He said, hiding his eyes with his fringe. Sora looked at the floor.  
"No, nothings going on, I just need some time alone. I gotta go anyway. I'll see you round Riku." he said as he shook his hand saying bye. Sora disappeared around the corner and Riku stood still against the wall. Shaking his head slowly in annoyance.  
"You're an idiot. I know everything."

* * *

"So girls! Our mission is to find something hot for Namine to wear for her date with Roxas tonight!" Kairi stated . She turned around and looked at Xion and Namine. "So lets get to work!" The girls entered the shopping center. All around, were busy shoppers, young and old, with a variety of shops in lines on either side. "And while we're at it we can find Xion a man" Namine teased. She sent a wink at Xion and she blushed. "No thanks girls. I'm happy just as I am. I don' t need a man" She lied. Kairi was just about to say something when Namine squealed in delight. "Girls! I've found the perfect dress!" Namine had her hands pressed against the glass window of a shop. She was staring at a rather gorgeous dress.  
"Oh my gosh! It's perfect!" Kairi squealed. The girls rushed inside the shop, frantically looking around for Namine's desired dress. After about 10 minutes of searching upstairs and down, Xion finally spotted it.  
"Girls, there it is!" She called out pointing in it's direction. Namine picked up the dress from the rack in her size, then rushed to the changing rooms to try it on. Which left Kairi and Xion on their own with eachother. Things grew quite awkward.  
"So Xion, why is it you don't want a guy?" Kairi asked to create conversation.  
_'Because I have yours wrapped around my finger_.' Xion thought.  
"I just don't want one. Far too much trouble than they're worth." She lied  
"I think someones fibbing. You've already got someone haven't you?" Kairi teased and winked. Xion smiled but said nothing. "What's his name? What's he like? Does he live locally?" Kairi giggled. Xion just smirked.  
"I'm not saying a word. I'm sworn to secrecy!" She said hoping it would throw Kairi off of the subject. _'Come on Namine, how long does it take to try on a stupid dress!'_ she thought.  
Namine suddenly emerged from the dressing rooms and did a twirl.  
"So what do you think?" Namine said hopeful. Kairi and Xion were in complete awe.  
"Namine. You look stunning!" Kairi squealed. Namine blushed. The dress was knee length and white. Strapless with a black sash tie underneath her breasts which tied into a beautiful bow on at the back, which trailed down the back of the dress, with silver and gold butterflies embroided all over it. The dress flared out from underneath the sash tie with a pretty white petticoat underneath helping the dress stick out a bit. Xion stared at Namine.  
"Namine, I'm not gonna lie, but you look gorgeous! Roxas will defanatly fall for you if you wear that tonight!" Xion said softly. Kairi nodded in agreement.  
"I agree! You have to have this dress Nam! If you don't I will!" Kairi said. Namine giggled.  
"You really think it looks that good?" she gleamed.  
"YES!" Xion and Kairi said loudly. Namine blushed and made her way back into the dressing rooms to change back into her normal clothes.

She walked over to the checkout to pay for the dress. "Will that be everything today?" the clerk asked.  
"Yes thankyou" She said sweetly. The girl serving her looked a little older than her, she had hazel brown eyes and short black hair. She wore a pair of green short shorts, a black vest top and a half-mast green denim jacket which was sleeveless. On her feet, Namine could see that she had green converse that rose half way up her legs. The girl handed her the bag with the dress and Namine handed her the money.  
"Thankyou" she said and left the shop with her friends.

* * *

Lunch was over by the time the girls got back, so off went Xion and Namine to their lessons. Kairi on the other hand, decided to go to the library near her house. Upon opening the doors, she was engulfed in the silence. she found a table to sit at and she got out her folder from her bag. Opening up the folder, she found an essay she needed to write.  
_1# What is the story of Romeo and Juliet about?  
__2# What do you think would have happened if the two 'star crossed lovers' hadn't died? Would their relationship differ over time and would Romeo get over Juliet as quickly as he did with Rosaline?  
3# Romeo and Juliet happen to make love on one occasion. Do you think the play would have unfolded in the same way without this?_

_'Stupid literature. Why did I ever agree to do this.'_ Kairi thought. She heard the library door open and she looked up. In came Sora's brother. He looked so much like Sora. He had a pair of dark red shorts on and a black t-shirt. He also had a pair of white laced plimsolls on his feet. On his head rested a pair of sunglasses. _'Oh my...Vanitas looks rather hot tod-KAIRI! Stop that! He's your boyfriends brother! Quit it!' _Kairi was having a fight with her thoughts. He didn't notice her so he started walking over to the computer area.  
"Psst! Vanitas!" She whispered loudly. Vanitas looked towards where the voice was and saw Kairi sat there on her own. He smiled and walked over to her.  
"Hey, you alright?" he asked whispering and took a seat. Kairi nodded and smiled.  
"You okay?" she asked. Vanitas nodded and smiled.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.  
"Ah, stupid laptops broke so I thought I'd come here" he whispered. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, um stupid English Literature coursework. I have to write an essay on a play" she whispered. Vanitas looked over at Kairi's paper.  
"Want me to help?" He offered. Kairi looked up at him smiling and nodded slightly.  
"That would be great!" she said louder than she intended to.  
"SHHH!" The librarian hushed. Vanitas laughed silently and Kairi blushed.  
"Come on, lets go to my house or something, we won't be limited from talking then" Kairi said quietly whilst packing up her things. Vanitas nodded and helped her pack things up. Without realising it, they both went to pick up the same piece of paper. Which made their hands touch slightly. They both looked at eachother and looked away in awkwardness. Vanitas tried to hide it, but he was actually blushing...just a little bit. Kairi was doing the same.  
_'Dude, why am I getting hot like this?! Chillax! Act natural!' _  
'_Why am I blushing!? Kairi! Chill out! Relax! Just stop blushing already!'  
_Both teens looked back at eachother and smiled.  
"Come on" Vanitas said quietly. They left and made their way to Kairi's house.

**Finished! :) But yeah, like I said I should be able to update a little sooner than I planned to, now with my laptop being fixed and everything. :) Review pleasssee. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah! Chapter 8! Finally! Sorry for the late update! Please don't hate mee! D: Been pretty busy today! Anyway, here it is! I hope you likeee!  
Once again, thankyou to everyone whose reviewed so far! :D**

"So has Sora spoken to you at all today?" Vanitas asked as they got outside.  
"Yeah, he called me this morning, but I haven't seen him all day. But when I spoke to him this morning, he said we were going out somewhere tonight. Just the two of us. I really hope he doesn't stitch me up tonight." Kairi said. She sounded as if she was going to burst into tears. Her voice sounded so broken.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's there. Even if I have to drag him to your place by his ear. Or kick him in the shins which was your suggestion last night." he laughed. Kairi looked up at Vanitas with her beautiful eyes staring straight into his yellow ones.  
"I'm sure you will" she giggled. Vanitas smirked then looked out ahead of him. Kairi looked out aswell. they could see the ocean in the distance and hear the squawking of seagulls.  
"Don't you every get tired of the same old scenery everyday?" Vanitas asked randomly. Kairi looked up to him, he was still staring out. She dipped her head a tiny bit.  
"Well...no. Not really. This place...it's just so beautiful you wouldn't get tired of it. Waking up to the sound of the ocean waves hitting the beach everyday, it's quite relaxing. I especially love the sunsets here. The colour's that the sun gives off just as it's going down, it's remarkable. I remember one time when I was younger, me, Sora, Riku and the gang had a camp out over at the other island. We used to camp over their quite often, at least once a week. We'd get all sorts of junk food, tell ghost stories, and all that jazz. Then in the evening, we'd all watch the sun go down. Bidding another beautiful day goodbye." Kairi said softly. Vanitas smiled at her.  
"You really love this place don't you?" Kairi nodded slightly.  
"So many memories here, I doubt I'd be able to leave"  
"Yeah. I'm more of a city boy. Yeah okay, I was born and raised for the first 4 years of my life here, but when me and Sora got split and I had to live elsewhere, I just got used to the city" he explained.  
"What was it like?" Kairi asked as she looked up at him. His eyes meeting hers once more.  
"Ah you know. Tall buildings, miserable weather, grumpy people everywhere. Not to mention the morning traffic was horrendous" He laughed. Kairi giggled too.  
"Sounds so different" she said softly.  
"Yeah it is. Far different than here" he replied. "Although, it did have an advantage. There was this one place where I could go to be free of everything. Some place I could be myself, away from everyone, especially my dad. He wasn't really a great role model for me, so I took every chance I got to be out of the house." Kairi seemed intrigued by it all. Nodding along with everything he was saying. _'Finally, someone who actually listens to me'_  
"Sounds like you and your dad never got along that well." Kairi said in a soft voice. Vanitas sighed and stared at his feet pacing over the ground with each step.  
"We used to, up untill I turned about 8 years old. Then he started going downhill. He'd come home at stupid hours in the morning, usually high, or drunk. I don't know what started it off. I guess it was because he missed my mother so much." He said quietly. Vanitas voice croaked. Sounding as if he himself were a broken man. Kairi was lost for words. She didn't know what to say to this. _  
__'Kairi! Think of something to say you idiot! Don't just stay silent!'_ Vanitas noticed Kairi's silence. He knew she was trying to think of something to say. He wouldn't have even known what to reply with! Breaking the silence he said "You know what? I'll show you the place I grew up some day. I'll take you there."  
"Really?" Kairi said hopeful. This place really did sound interesting.  
"Yeah, I don't see why not" Vanitas smiled. Kairi smiled.  
"Thank you, Vanitas" She said softly.  
_'Ah! There's that feeling again! It's always when she says my name! It's weird and I'm not sure if I like it! _

* * *

The clock slowly ticked by, Sora had his upper half of his body slouched on his table. Staring at the seconds hand, watching it slowly tick, going round and round. He could only wish his day could end sooner.  
"Hey Sora, you feeling okay?" Roxas said beside him. Sora didn't say a word. He just nodded slowly. "You sure?" he asked. Again, Sora nodded his head slowly. "If you're sure" Roxas said. Sora lifted himself off of the table and leant back in his chair. Many things were going through his mind. What was going to happen if he just told Xion that it was over. If Kairi would ever find out, and if she did, how would she react. He wondered if anyone else knew, just as Riku happened to be there just as Xion left. It made him nervous thinking that Riku could know. He had to think about something else. His palms began to sweat and he could feel his own body temperature rising. What was he going to do? "Sora? Are you sure you're okay?" Roxas asked starting too worry about his best friend. "You're sweating perfusley." Sora stayed silent. Looking at Roxas wondering what to do.  
"Roxas I need some air. I don't feel too good" he said quietly as he got up from his seat and left the room in a hurry. Roxas stayed sat down as he watched Sora leave the room, completely oblivious to what was going on with his best friend. _'I gotta tell Riku'._

Outside, Sora sat under a tree on the grass in the shade. He leant up against the tree and stayed silent. Placing his head in his hands which were laying ontop of his bent up legs, he asked himself quietly "what am I going to do?" he said out loud. _'__I'm in such a mess'_ he thought and sighed.  
"About what?" A voice said from out of nowhere. Sora jolted his head upwards. His heart suddenly started beating 10 times to the dozen and he became confused to where the voice came from. looking around he still couldn't see anyone. Sora got up from the grass and faced the tree. He heard some movement from behind it and decided to investigate. Upon reaching the other side, he saw someone sat there. He had his dirty blonde hair up in some sort of mohawk style and wore dark green combat 3/4 length shorts. He had a black tank top and a green sleeveless denim jacket on.  
"Hayner..." Sora said quietly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just chilling and enjoying the sun before my next lesson" Hayner said with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at Sora. "You okay? You look a bit tense" Hayner asked.  
"I'm fine" Sora lied as he looked in a different direction. Hayner noticed Sora's strange behvaiour. He knew right away something was up.  
"Lies" he muttered. Sora looked back to Hayner started to panic again. He grew red in the face.  
_'Sora! Chill out! You're going to make it obvious somethings up! Chill the fuck out already!' _  
"Sora?" Hayner asked with a confused expression on his face.  
"Huh? I'm fine. Really." Sora said trying to sound convincing. But Hayner was having none of it. Something was defanatly up with his friend. Squinting an eye, he thought _'I wonder if the boys know whats going on.'  
'Sora! Chill out! Just stop panicking! things will be fine! Nobody knows! Riku doesn't know, Kairi doesn't know, and neither does anyone else for that matter. So just relax. Things will work out! You just need to talk with Xion. Make her see sense!' _He thought to himself.

* * *

Vanitas and Kairi arrived at Kairi's house. It was a cute little place, with a wooden porch which stretched out from the front of the house. In the garden, a variety of different flowers bloomed in different places.  
"I guess you like flowers huh?" Vanitas joked as he looked around. Kairi smiled and laughed a bit.  
"They are my mothers doing. She's a bit of a gardening freak. Although I'm quite surprised you didn't see them when you walked me home yesterday"  
"Well that's not a very nice thing to say about your mum" he laughed. "And well, it was pretty dark last night, so I didn't take any notice to what was around me." he explained. Kairi giggled.  
"Well it's the truth! Shes out there every weekend 'tending to the garden' as she puts it. She makes it sound as if shes looking after a child!" She laughed. "And yes of course. Mainly because you're a guy." she teased. Vanitas laughed.  
"Hey! Just because I'm a guy it doesn't mean I don't listen to anything!" he smirked.  
"Yeah sure" She said coyly.  
They climbed up the wooden stairs to Kairi's front door, then pushing it open, she and Vanitas walked inside.  
Inside they were greeted by Kairi's father.  
"Hello Kairi. Who's this?" He said.  
"Oh, dad this is Vanitas. He's Sora's brother. He's being nice enough to help me out with coursework, so we'll be in the kitchen" Kairi explained.  
"Sora's brother ay? I can see the resemblance straight away" Her father joked as he held out his hand. Vanitas shook it and smiled.  
"Yeah, except I'm smarter." He laughed. Kairi smiled at him and her father laughed a bit too.  
"I'm sure" He chuckled. "I'm just off out Kairi. So you'll be on your own until your mother gets home. See you later." He said as he kissed his daughter on the head. "Dad!" She blushed. Her father laughed and walked out of the house.  
"So you're a daddies girl ay?" Vanitas teased.  
"I am not!" Kairi blushed. "He just creates ways to embaress me all the time. Especially around boys!" Vanitas smirked.  
"Aaaaaawwww. How cute. Ickle Kairi's blushing" He teased. Kairi raised an eyebrow.  
"I am not! And I'm not 'ickle'! I'm 17 soon!" She said poking her tounge out.  
"Yeah sure. Almost 17 and she still pokes her tounge out when she's loosing an argument" He teased and smirked, poking his tounge out back at her.  
"Shut up! Jeez you're so annoying!" She yelled, then giggled a bit. She couldn't stop her laughing.  
"Hey, be nice! You want my help? You need to be nice to me" He winked. Kairi shook her head and giggled softly.  
"You're just like Sora used to be" she sighed, then dipped her head to the floor. She thought of how her and Sora's relationship started out. It was amasing to begin with. The two were inseparable. They were with each other every day. The random morning and evening texts she'd receive without fail every day. None of that happened anymore. Something changed about a month ago, and whatever this something was, it was driving her insane. Vanitas saw the smile fall off of her face. She looked like she was about to cry. He was right. A small sob escaped her lips and she lifted her hands to cover her face.  
"Hey, it's alright" He comforted as he placed his arm across her shoulders. Without thinking, Kairi grabbed hold of the front of Vanitas' shirt and buried her head in it, still sobbing. Shocked by the sudden movement, Vanitas froze. He felt bad for her though. She was obviously really hurt.  
"Why are you so much like him!?" She yelled into his shirt. He could feel Kairi's tears seeping through his shit and onto his chest. "Everything about you is so similar to him and I hate it!" she yelled again, still crying into his shirt. Van had no choice. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly and held her in silence. What was he to say? He sighed and placed his chin on top of her head. Closing his eyes, he was still trying to figure out what to say.  
"I've probably bought this all on myself. For being too needy! Or maybe I'm not pretty enough for him anymore!" Kairi muttered, still having her face buried in Vanitas' shirt. Vanitas lifted his head off of Kairi's, took hold of her shoulders gently and pushed her upright so he could look into her beautiful, yet teared up eyes.  
"Kairi! Don't ever say things like that. You are beautiful! And I'm pretty sure it's not you. Everyone saw the way he treated you yesterday and you did nothing wrong. So don't beat yourself up about it. If anyone is to blame, it's him for being a total jerk. Although, I do have to question what's going on. He was acting very strange this morning. But that's just Sora. If you want I can talk to him?" Kairi blushed bright red. _  
__'He...he thinks I'm...beautiful?' _She thought. Vanitas lifted his hands to her face and gently wiped her tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs.  
"Now no more tears, I think I've got enough of them on me as it is" He laughed softly. Kairi smiled lighly. "I think you should smile more, it makes you look pretty and it also brings out your eyes" He said. _'Woah! Where on earth did that come from?! Was I even supposed to say that?! _  
Kairi blushed at the comment.  
"Okay. And thank you...Vanitas." She said with a quiet voice.  
_'There it is again. That weird feeling again. And it's always when she says my name. Van, sort it out. She's your brothers girlfriend. Don't get too attached. You'll just get yourself hurt'. _Shaking away the thought, he patted Kairi on the shoulder lightly. "Come on, we'd better get some of this coursework of yours done." Kairi nodded and they made their way into the kitchen.

Hours passed and the two teens sat at the kitchen table discussing Kairi's essay and what she could write for it. It surprised Kairi that he knew about this stuff. He didn't seem like the person to read Shakespear.  
"So, you think you can remember that?" Vanitas asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. I just don't get why they made us do an essay on this!" Kairi replied placing her head on the table. Vanitas smirked.  
"Just be thankful it wasn't one of the really confusing plays of his."  
"How do you know all of this then? What else is there I don't know about you mystery boy" She teased. Vanitas smiled a bit.  
"Well...you know I said I spent a lot of time out of my house, when I saw about 7, I became a bit of a bookworm. I loved reading. Yeah, sounds so queer." He blushed. Kairi giggled and smiled at him. "But I spent so much time reading, it was unhealthy! But I moved into secondary school, and met a few people who became my best friends, and I just stopped. I remember going to my friends house one day, he had an acoustic guitar and he kinda taught me how to play that, and from then on I became obsessed with music. I went out and bought my own guitar, me and my friends formed a band which we carried on with up to college. Some of the time I liked to sit in that place of mine and write and play my own music. But a few days before I came here, my father came home completely paraletic on alcohol and smashed it to pieces. Right after punching me square in the face knocking me to the floor. He wasn't that enthusiastic about music as I was. The day after, I went into college expecting my so-called friends to understand, but instead they laughed in my face and kicked me out of the band I was in. It was then I decided to leave. I never said bye. I just packed a bag with my stuff, called my mum on my fathers phone, asked if I could live with her and well...here I am." He said quietly. Kairi stared into Vanitas' yellow eyes.  
"How awful" she said. _'He must of had it really hard. I feel so sorry for him'_ she thought.  
Vanitas shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah I'm a right sop story aren't I?" he laughed.  
"But you really like music? Why don't you see if you can do a music course at the college? I'm sure they'll let you" She said hopeful.  
"Eh, I dunno. I'll think about it" he laughed. "You know it's weird. I haven't told anyone about me loving music. Not even my mum or Sora. I mean I only met you yesterday and I feel like I can tell you anything." He said quietly. Kairi placed her eyes on his face. He looked confused about it. Kairi didn't say anything, just giggled. Vanitas smiled at her then looked over at the clock which hung above the kitchen archway. He realised he should get going. "Anyway Kairi, I gotta dash. Besides, I need to make sure Sora turns up tonight. No, he will turn up tonight, otherwise I will park my foot in his ass!" He said proudly.  
"Okay" she laughed and smiled. She and Vanitas got up from their seats and walked to Kairi's front door. They got outside and Kairi stood in the doorway. "Thanks for helping me today" she smiled softly.  
"Any time" he said in a low toned voice. He placed his hands on her shoulders. The feeling of Vanitas' warm hands sent a shiver down Kairi's spine. "Remember what I said. And if he starts acting like a jerk tonight, just call me and I'll sort him out" He laughed.  
"I will" She giggled.  
"See ya" He called as he disappeared out of Kairi's sight. Kairi smiled to herself.  
_'Why do I feel so warm inside? This is the exact way I used to feel with Sora. I don't get it'_ She thought.

* * *

College had ended and everyone was making their way home. Riku, Roxas and Hayner had agreed to meet up where they couldn't be seen.  
"He's been acting stranger and stranger these past few weeks. Somethings defanatly up." Roxas explained.  
"You're telling me, he came outside today and leant up against a tree. He said to himself_ 'What am I going to do?' _And when he noticed I was on the other side of that tree, he completely freaked out. He was trying ever so hard to hide it." Hayner said.  
"Maybe we should ask Vanitas? He lives with the guy so maybe he knows whats up" Roxas suggested.  
Riku leant up against the wall, with his arms folded letting his silver hair dangle over his face.  
"Guys, I may have a slight feeling that hes doing something very wrong. I saw him talking with Xion this morning, and when I came over he freaked out. I heard a few things, but thinking back, I'm not entirely sure if what I heard was correct. I don't want to go jumping to conclusions, but...I think he's cheating on Kairi..." Riku said quietly.  
Roxas' and Hayner's faces went blank.  
"...what?"-"You're kidding?" They both said at the same time. Riku nodded gently.  
"I suggest we tail him. Keep an eye on where he goes and what he does. I'll speak to Vanitas later about it. I'm sure he's be able to tell us what he does whilst at home. But I swear, if he is. I will show him no end of pain"  
Riku clenched his fists.  
"Calm it" Hayner said. "We'll find out whats wrong"

**FINISHED! :D Finally! Took me ages to write this chapter! -.- Again, sorry for the late update. I've had work and a job interview to go to today. So todays' been pretty messy! I hope you likeedd this chapter! Untill next timeee...Ciao. Reviewwwws prettyy pleeeaaasseeee. :) I'll give you a cookie! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeellooo! Chapter 9! :D I'm getting pretty into this! ;) It's become my main priority! :L I've left a little cliffhanger at the end. :P Hope you like!  
Disclaimer - I don't own KH Square Enix and Disney do. Rah rah rah go fig.**

Sora stopped by his locker to grab a folder. In his pocket he felt movement. A text came through. Opening the text he saw it was from Kairi. _'Hey, are we still meeting later? x' _Quickly he texted back _'Yeah. I'll pick you up at about 8. See ya'_ Just as he put his phone back in his pocket, it buzzed again. _'Ah what now?!' _he thought. *_New text from Xion*_ Nervously, Sora opened the message. _'Sora. I've been thinking. Meet me outside the college entrance. I'll be near the stairs.'_ Sora felt odd. Relieved but nervous. This was Xion. She could spring anything up on anyone at any moment. Taking a deep breath he shoved his phone back in his pocket and closed his locker door. Just as he closed his locker door, a familiar face appeared where the door was open. Once Sora noticed someone was there, he jumped in fright.  
"JEEZGAAHH-RIKU?! What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!' Sora shouted. His heart beating pretty quickly.  
"Oh really? Too bad. You'll get over it." Riku replied with no sympathy as he leaned up against the lockers next to him. "Listen, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Taking Kairi out. Why?" Sora replied.  
"Oh nothing. See ya!" he said as he then turned and rushed off down the hall. Sora stood there puzzled.  
_'What the heck?'_ Sora thought. Shaking away the strange incident, he made his way towards the college entrance where Xion was.

* * *

"Hey Namine. How are you?" Kairi said to her best friend.  
_'Hey Kairi. Yeah, I'm alright. Just on my way home! I'm so excited about tonight!' _Replied Namine down the phone.  
"Ooh! Good luck!" Kairi squealed with delight. Namine giggled at her reaction.  
_'Hey Kairi. Do you wanna come help me get ready tonight?' _Namine asked.  
"Yeah sure, as long as I'm back at mine before 7 so I can get ready for mine with Sora." Kairi added.  
_'Okay, get here for 5. Roxas will be here at half 6!' _She said quickly.  
"Okay, see you then!" She gleamed and hung up. Placing her phone down on her bedside table, she stared up at the ceiling whilst laying on her soft bed. Still feeling pretty how do you say, 'up on cloud nine'. She didn't even know why. '_How could Sora say all those things about Vanitas. He's nothing like he said he was. He's the complete opposite-KAIRI! Look at you! Thinking about your boyfriends brother...AGAIN! Stop it!_ Kairi mentally scalded. She couldn't help it though, he was everything Sora used to be. He acted like he used to, was caring like Sora used to be. Kairi just didn't understand it. How can someone who loves you just change suddenly?

* * *

Xion hid round the corner of the stairs to see if she could catch Sora. She was feeling pretty evil today. In a way she hated Kairi. Kairi had always gotten all of the attention. She was so pretty, Xion hated to admit it, but she was jealous of her. When they first met Sora in little school, Kairi and Sora had always been inseparable. Yeah, Sora and Xion were friends too, but not to that extent. In secondary school, Xion had developed feelings for him. But decided against telling him. But just as prom came around the corner, and Xion had no date. Who did she ask? Of course she asked Sora, with that she also told him how she felt about him. What happened? She got shot down in flames. Sora turned her down and told her he couldn't return those feelings. Sora always felt guilty about it, but after two years in a relationship with Kairi, he 'accidentally' got locked in a classroom at college with Xion. They were in there for some time. Within the hours of them being stuck together, something inside him cracked. He started feeling some sort of attraction towards Xion. From then the two began hanging out more, which was when Sora introduced seeing each other behind Kairi's back. Xion was a little put off at the beginning, but after about a week, she didn't seem that bothered anymore. She didn't care if she broke her so called best friends heart. In a way, this was Xion's way of getting revenge. For being miss popular, for always getting the attention, for getting the one person who she had really liked. She was going to stop at nothing to have Sora all to herself.

She finally spotted Sora walking down the stairs with a folder in his hand.  
"Sora!" she said just loud enough for him to hear. Sora turned around and saw Xion hiding by the stairs. Seeing Xion there he hurried to where she was.  
"What was that text for?" He questioned concerned.  
"I need to speak to you" She said quietly.  
"What about?" He asked. Sora bit his lip as Xion stayed in silence.  
"Oh god...your not...preg-OUCH!"  
"NO I AM NOT!" She scalded as she slapped Sora round the face.  
"Jeez, that hurt" He moaned as he rubbed his cheek.  
"It was supposed to." She spat. "Sora. I've been thinking about the whole you, me and Kairi thing-"  
"Really? That's great Xion! I mean we can still be friends and stuff-" He started saying with a smile but Xion cut him off.  
"No, no, no, no, no Sora. That's not what I mean. I've decided to bring forward the deadline. You have 2 days to break up with her" She smirked. Sora stood gobsmacked.  
"Xion, okay say I do break up with her? What then? Are you expecting me to just come to you?!" He spat.  
"Pretty much. You got yourself in this mess. You live with it. You've had no problem seeing me whilst being with her. So why should you just start caring now. I hate to do this to you Sora, but I have feelings too" said Xion. There was a hint heartbreak in her blue eyes. Sora didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He never should have started this in the first place. "I know it's hard for you to choose, but to tell you the truth, I'm jealous of Kairi. She had everything in school! The looks, the glamour, being miss popularity. And to make things worse...she had you. The one person I felt for. When I found out you two had become an item, it had felt as if my whole world had come crashing down. I have you now though and I don't wanna let go.' She said in a soft voice. She stared at the ground and dug the tip of her foot into the grass. Sora held a hand up to Xion's face.  
"Hey. Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened in school. I should have taken more notice of you. I realise now I was always with Kairi and I hardly spent any time with my other friends. But for my own sanity, I need to know what I want. Whether, I wanna be with Kairi, or if I wanna be with you. Or if I just wanna be alone. Away from all of this. From everyone." He sighed.  
Xion looked up at Sora. "Sora...you do still love me right?" She said hopeful. Sora averted his eyes back to Xion's torn apart soul.  
"Xion...I...yes. I do still love you, but I can't do this." Xion's eyes teared up upon hearing this. "This whole thing with you, it's crazy. I can't do this anymore. I'm on the verge of going insane! Just, leave me some time to think" He spoke softly. Just as he was about to walk off, Xion spoke up.  
"So that's it then?" She spat. Annoyed by her sudden attitude change, he decided to give the same attitude back.  
"Yes Xion. It's over!" Sora spat back.  
Xion laughed. "That's fine by me, though I'd hate to be you when dear little Kairi finds out"  
"You seem to forget, you're in this aswell. She'd be after you too." Sora said loudly walking back up close to Xion's face.  
"Pah! I can handle Kairi no problem. You forget, me and Kairi have had spats in the past, and I've always come out the victor. That would be a piece of cake for me. So it doesn't really bother me in the slightest." She cackled.  
Sora froze. He wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. "I'll see you soon boyfriend" She winked then walked off towards the gates with a grin like a cheshire cat.  
"I am in deep shit" Sora said to himself quietly as he watched Xion disappear.

* * *

Riku arrived back at his house from seeing Roxas and Hayner. He climbed up the stairs indoors and flung his bag to the floor after letting out a sigh. _'Sora, my thoughts and suspicions better not be right. You stupid idiot.'_ Lunging onto his bed, he took out his phone his called Sora's house.

* * *

Vanitas was lead on his bed. Thinking about all that happened earlier. Why was he able to just open up to Kairi like that? He only met her two days ago. Already he felt as if he could tell her all of his problems. _'She's just being nice Van, don't look too much into it. She's a taken girl.' _His thoughts were interrupted by the downstairs phone ringing. Vanitas' and Sora's mother had finished work early and was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She answered the phone.  
"Hello?" she answered cheerfully. Vanitas listened.  
"Yes, he's just upstairs. I'll get him for you just one second." she said. "Vanitas?! Riku's on the phone for you!" she called up the stairs. Vanitas got up and headed for the stairs. _'Why does Riku wanna speak to me? Hmm' _He wondered. He took the phone off his mother and held it to his ear.  
"Hello?" he said nervously.  
"Hey Van, it's Riku. Uh, Sora's not around is he?" he asked. Vanitas quirked an eyebrow.  
"Uh, no. He's not back yet. Why?" he asked confused.  
"Ah good. Listen, this may seem like an odd question but has he been acting...odd latley? I mean like, jumpy, nervous and mood swings odd? I thought you'd know since you live with him." he explained.  
"Um, yeah actually. He was pretty weird this morning. I mean the guy was in the shower shouting at himself. And when he came out and I asked if he was alright he pretty much told me where to go. Either because he was acting odd, or because I annoyed him." Vanitas said concerned. He heard Riku sigh at the other end.  
"Right Van. We need you to do us a favour. Us being me, Roxas and Hayner. We've noticed his strange behaviour and earlier I saw him talking with Xion. I heard some things but I'm unsure if I heard correctly." Vanitas nodded along. "We need you to tail him. What he does and where he goes. And whatever he says is a bit off. Then tell us." he continued. Vanitas seemed puzzled by the whole thing.  
"Uh, yeah okay. Can I ask why?" Vanitas asked sounding more confused than ever. He heard Riku sigh again.  
"I think he's cheating on Kairi. With her best friend." Riku said quietly. Vanitas heard an angry tone in his voice. Vanitas froze. Riku's words made him shiver.  
"...oh-I'm gonna kill him." Vanitas said with no tone. Just straight out. He tensed up at the though of his brother doing something like that.  
"Yeah, I will too. So will the guys. We are kinda hoping it isn't what it seems and that this is just one big misunderstanding. But you'll help us right?" Riku said.  
"Yeah sure." Vanitas replied.  
"A'ite. See ya." Riku bidded.  
"Later" Vanitas said quietly.  
_'That scumbag! I swear to god! If he's doing anything like that I will rip his goddamned throat out!'_ He thought angrily.  
No sooner than that had happened, Sora trailed through the front door. Vanitas glared at him. Sora looked up at his brother to find him burning holes in him.  
"Woah. Van, if looks could kill, I'd be on the floor right now. What's wrong?" Sora laughed. Vanitas stayed silent.  
_'You will be on the floor if all of this is true'_ he thought. "Nothing!" he spat and went back up to his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Namine! Kairi's here for you!" Namine's mother called up the stairs.  
"Send her up mum!" She called back.  
"Go on" she smiled. Kairi thanked her and smiled. She walked up the stairs to Namine's room. Upon reaching Namine's room, she pushed open the door to find Namine sat at her dressing table styling her hair in a white, fluffy dressing gown.  
"Hey Kairi" Namine greeted cheerfully.  
"Hey Nam. You excited?" Kairi asked as she knelt down beside her.  
"Yeah! Really excited, but nervous too" Namine explained. Kairi giggled at her friend. Namine grumbled at something. "Hey Kairi, I can't get this bit of hair at the back, will you help?"  
"Sure" Kairi agreed softly. She stood up, took the hot straighteners from Namine's hand, then went over the desired part.  
"So Kairi, what are you and Sora doing tonight?" Namine asked looking at Kairi's reflection in the mirror.  
"I'm not sure. Probably going off out somewhere." Kairi said plainly. Namine tilted her head slightly.  
"You don't sound happy about that?" she said softly. Kairi looked at Namine through the mirror.  
"No I am, it's just...I wish we were able to spend some time together without spending money all of the time. Every now and again I just wanna stay in and cuddle. We hardly do that anymore. Yeah okay, maybe he's trying to keep me happy, but for me, seeing him is enough. He doesn't have to spend money on me all the time." Kairi explained sadly. She finished the part of Namine's hair and switched the appliance off and placed them in the holders. Kairi walked over to Namine's bed and sat down on it, leaning back on her hands. Namine got up from her seat and joined her. Namine bit her lip.  
"Well...maybe you two could stay in tonight? Have a cuddle and what-not."  
"Kairi nodded her head lightly whilst staring at the floor in front of her. "Maybe"  
"You know Kairi, don't freak out when I say this, but..." Namine started. Kairi turned her head to look at her best friend anxious to what she was about to say. "But have you two ever considered taking your relationship to the next level?" Namine said slowly. Worried to what Kairi's reaction was going to be she closed her eyes. She heard nothing. She opened her eyes and Kairi was staring back at her with a confused look upon her face.  
"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.  
"Uh...um. Gah, how can I say this without sounding weird? Uhm..." she started.  
Kairi suddenly clicked on to what she meant. "Oh! Oh-uh that! Um...no not really. It's never really crossed our minds." Kairi rushed out, then looked away and stared at the floor. She blushed at bit aswel.  
"What? You mean you guys still haven't?" Namine asked shocked. Kairi shook her head. "Well good for you girl!" She smiled. Kairi smiled back but then thought for a moment.  
"...do you think maybe we should tonight?" Kairi asked still staring at the floor and blushing harder than ever. Namine got up and went to her wardrobe. "Well...it's not something that should be rushed. I mean you should only do it if you feel comfortable enough and if you're ready. And if you really love that person. I'm no expert, but my sister told me it's a moment of love, passion and lust." Namine explained. Namine's sister was 19 and lived with her boyfriend. She looked just like Namine, but had longer hair and green eyes.  
"...right..." Kairi said in a sigh. Namine turned round to see Kairi still staring at the floor.  
"Kairi. I'm not saying you shouldn't. It's whenever you feel ready to. Just do what comes natural." she spoke tenderly as she placed a hand upon Kairi's shoulder. Kairi looked up and smiled.  
"Thankyou...Namine"

* * *

Sora took a look in the mirror in his bedroom. He was seeing Kairi tonight. Standing there in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue hooded, zip jacket over it which hung undone. On his feet were his dirty white plimsolls. He flicked his hair around bit and sighed. _'I need to tell her, but I can't. I've hurt her enough already and to tell her this will just make her worse. But would I rather Xion tell her or do it myself?'_ He thought. _'Stuck in this again are we Sora? Pathetic'_ that very same voice from earlier had returned. Sora lifted his hand to his head in pain and grunted quietly. "Not again" he whispered. _'You're not getting off that easily. Stringing two girls on at once? My boy that is what we call a player. Just wait until everyone finds out. All the girls on this island will hate you. All the guys on this island will wanna beat the crap outta you. You made your bed, now sleep in it.'_ The voice teased. "Shut up! Just get out of my head! GET OUT!" he screamed, again falling to his knees with his hands over his ears. Just like he did that very morning. _'Neh neh ne neh neh, Sora's gonna get found out'_ The voice teased. Sora clenched his fists into his hair and screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
Vanitas heard the noise from his bedroom and rushed to Sora's bedroom door. He stopped outside and listened carefully. He could hear Sora groaning inside. Raising an eyebrow, he gently knocked the door. "Sora? Are you alright?" he called from outside the door. Jus then their mother came rushing upstairs because of all the noise.  
"Sora? Honey are you okay?" She called worriedly. There was silence from Sora's bedroom now. No groaning. No screaming. Nothing. Just as Vanitas was about to bust though the door, it opened. There stood Sora, like nothing had happened.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he said.  
"We heard you screaming." Their mother explained with a worried expression on her face.  
Sora pursed his lips together, then said "Nope, wasn't me. You guys must be hearing things. I gotta go, I gotta see Kairi and I'm late enough as it is. Ciao." He rushed down the stairs and out of the front door. Vanitas and their mother stood there dumbfounded.  
"That boy's getting stranger and stranger" she said as she made her way back downstairs. Vanitas still stood in the same position. Partly closing his eyes as if he was thinking.  
_'The guys said tail him'_ "Mum! I'm off out for a bit. I'll be back as soon as!" he yelled as he thumped down the stairs and out the front door before she could object.  
"Those boys!" she whispered then smiled.

Outside, Vanitas could see Sora walking off in the distance, he slowly followed him across the paths and cutways. Hiding in places as he went.

_'Argh! Stupid stupid conscience! *sigh* I hate having to lie to them. Especially my mum. I hope those voices don't come back. I don't know why but they just felt...painful.' _Sora thought.

Nothing seemed suspicious. _'Maybe he is going to Kairi's'_ Vanitas thought. Following along a little more, he ended up at Kairi's house. '_At least he wasn't lying about this.'_ He thought. He decided to stay to actually make sure he went into Kairi's house.

Sora arrived at Kairi's house. He walked down the path which shone brightly in the evening sunlight. He knocked the door and Kairi answered. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a blue striped boobtube. Her hair was scruffled up into a messy bun leaving strands of hair hanging down along with her fringe.  
"Hey" she smiled sweetly. Sora smiled and hugged her. Kairi breathed deeply and exhaled. Sora noticed this.  
"What was that big sigh for?" he asked staring deeply into her eyes. He stared back at his, then shook her head.  
"I just missed you, that's all" she said quietly. Sora held her tighter, then kissed her forehead.  
"So you ready to go?" He asked as he let her go. Kairi put her hands behind her back.  
"Um, actually Sora. I was just wondering...why don't we stay in tonight? Like, have a cuddle and watch a movie or something" Kairi asked nervously. Sora smiled and took her hands in his.  
"Yeah. I don't see why not?" Kairi looked up into Sora's cerulean eyes and smiled. Indoors they went.

Just a bit away, Vanitas was watching. He saw the way he held Kairi. He then remembered the way he held Kairi earlier. She broke down in tears in his arms. He felt strange, this feeling in his chest. It was like someone was squeezing his heart inside of him. _'What is this?'_ he thought. _'Am I...jealous? No. I can't be.'  
_Deciding he couldn't watch anymore, he turned around and made his way back to his house.

Sora and Kairi sat on the sofa once they put a movie on. Sora shifted his body over to the side of Kairi's sofa. Kairi lead down on the side of him with her legs up by the side of her. He placed an arm around her body and rested it on her hip. She took hold of his free hand and played with his fingers. Sora then stroked his finger down her nose with that hand. She giggled then sat up and stared at him. Not a word was said. He stared into her beautiful eyes and thought. _'How could I do this to her? She's an amasing girl. How am I going to tell her? This is just going to rip her apart.'_  
His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of lips press onto his. Kairi closed her eyes in the embrace, and so did Sora. He kissed her back harder and lifted both of his hands to her face. He broke off the kiss then gently pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her again, harder this time and both teens led down on the sofa, with Sora being on top. That moment was getting hotter and hotter. Kairi didn't care anymore, she bit his lip lightly then stared at him seductively when he lifted his head. They both smirked, then got up. Kairi took Sora by the hand and lead him upstairs.

**DUNDUNDUN! So? Kairi got an eventful night...or did she? :P Tell me what you think happened. ;) I'll be continuing the next part in chapter 10! :P Leave a review guys! :) Alsooo! I'd like to know what you'd want to happen in this story. I'm running out of ideas! I've still got a few but I can't add them untill later in the story! ¬¬ Gah! Ohhh, I almost forgot. My stupid internet provider has cut us off. -.- NOOOO! So again I'm at the stupid library! -.- But they said within 48 to 72 hours, we should be back online...THATS AGES AWAY! -.- So I'll be working on this, but it may take me some time to get it all typed up! -.- Thanks for reading guys! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! *Gives out cookies!***


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 DONE! HELLO FANFITIONERS! I AM SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATEEEE UPDATE! D: I'VE HAD AN ABSOLUTE NIGHTMARE! Please don't hate me! ): My laptops broken...ahem. AGAIN! -.- This time it's had to be sent off and won't be around for at least 2-3 weeks. -_- So I'll be back at the library. -_- Fun! Also, I've gotten myself another job! :D It's not everyday, but it is aaaaallll daaay. So I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. -_- Just problem after problem! GAH! Although, I am going to try and get another chapter going today seeing as you've had to wait so long for this one! Once again, I'm sorry! ): Please don't hate mee! Enjoy.  
(Continues off from Chapter 9)  
****Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts rah rah rah. Square Enix and Disney do have fun.  
**  
Roxas and Namine were walking along the sunlit path towards the beach. Just to finish off a wonderful date, Roxas thought he'd take Namine for an evening stroll along the beach. Just them, the sand, the sound of the ocean waves and the sunset. They soon arrived at the beach and began taking a quiet stroll by the waves. Letting the waves lap gently at their feet. Namine shivered a bit.  
"Here, put this on. You'll get cold" Roxas said as he took off his black hooded jacket and placed it over Namine's delicate shoulders.  
"...T-thanks Roxas" she blushed. Roxas smiled and they began walking again. Namine pulled her phone out of her bag and stared at the screen. Roxas looked over and stared Namine.  
"What's up?" He asked confused. Namine straightened up.  
"Oh-nothing. Kairi was seeing Sora tonight and she said she'd keep me updated about something" she explained.  
"Oh? And what may this something be?" Roxas asked.  
"Never you mind!" She giggled as she poked him lightly in the chest. Roxas raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh you so did not just do that" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around Namine's waist so she couldn't escape, then began tickling her. Namine laughed uncontrollably and tried to wriggle free.  
"Ro-Roxas quit it!" She laughed.

* * *

Both teens had made it up to the top landing of the house, both having their arms wrapped around each other whilst kissing. Sora had placed his hands underneath Kairi's top rubbing his hands over her hips. Both breathing quiet loudly and deeply, they guided each other to Kairi's bedroom. Once inside, they fell down onto Kairi's soft bed. Neither pulled away from the kisses. Kairi was lost in complete bliss. _'Do I really want this? Am I ready f_or _all of this?' _She thought.  
_'I really shouldn't be doing this. I can't hurt her more' _Sora thought. Sora pulled away from the tender embrace and gazed at Kairi's beautiful face. He stroked his thumb down the side of her face slowly and gently.  
"Are you sure you want this Kai? I won't if you don't want to" Sora whispered. _'What are you saying you idiot?! You cannot do this to Kairi! You've already had sex with her best friend! If Kairi found out after you had sex with her it would make the situation 10 times worse! Use your noggin Sora you complete and utter __imbecile!'_ His conscious said to him. Kairi gazed up at Sora's glowing blue eyes. They were staring straight back at hers. Kairi didn't say a word. She just intertwined her fingers within Sora's brunette spikes and pulled his face close to hers.  
"I want this more than anything in the world. I love you so much and I think that, maybe...it's time to take our relationship to the next level...I mean...if you wanted to that is..." she sad softly. Sora kissed Kairi tenderly on the lips once. Then lifted his head a bit and gazed down at her again. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. If he went through with this he'd be in more trouble than he already was. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and cuddled him in silence. Lost and confused on what to do, Sora just went with instincts. He kissed her on the cheek, then when she moved her head, he locked his lips onto hers. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Kairi closed hers and moaned into his mouth, entangling her fingers within his hair once more.

* * *

"Ro-Roxas-I'm being serious! STOP IT!" She giggled. Roxas laughed and let her go.  
"Ah alright, you win" Roxas said in defeat. Namine contained herself. Pushing strands of out of place hair back in it's desired place.  
"Thankyou!" she smirked and straightened out her dress. Roxas gazed over at Namine.  
"You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war" He smirked. Namine shot her head in Roxas' direction and raised an eyebrow.  
"Pah! We shall see about that!" She laughed.  
"Indeed we shall!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed Namine's waist again and started spinning her around. Both teens began laughing. Namine struggled again, and giggled more. She held onto Roxas' hands as she spun round and round.  
"Roxas! You're making me dizzy!" Namine yelled.  
"Oh, sorry" he said as he slowed down and eventually stopped spinning her around. He kept hold of her to keep her steady. Namine saw her chance and turned round and leapt on top of him. Both her and Roxas went tumbling to the floor.  
"I think I win that one" She teased. Roxas gasped slightly and began tickling her again.  
"Namine. That was a bit of a sneaky one!" Roxas smirked and Namine giggled uncontrollably again. Both Namine sat up on her knees and Roxas sat up facing toward her.  
"You know...uh...You look really pretty tonight." Roxas whispered as he scratched the back of his head. He blushed a bit too. Namine smiled.  
"Thankyou...Roxas. If I may say, you look quite hot tonight too" She whispered back and blushed. She looked to her lap. Roxas took a hand and lifted up Namine's head by her chin.  
"Why thankyou. I do try" He smirked. They both laughed. Namine shifted a bit and sat down next to Roxas and stared out at the sunset.  
"You know, I was pretty surprised that you agreed to come out with me." Namine raised an eyebrow and looked at Roxas.  
"Really? How come?" she asked softly. Roxas put his hand back behind his head in embarrassment. _'Ah! How am I going to say this?!' _He panicked.  
"I-uh...because...well...you're popular, intelligent, beautiful...I really thought there was no chance what so ever. I mean, I-uh...I've always liked you. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want you to think I was a looser"  
Namine smiled lightly as she saw Roxas blush.  
She giggled slightly and said "Roxas, I never thought you were a looser. I've never thought that. To be honest, I think you're far from a looser. I mean, you're sweet, kind, funny...a-attractive. You have a great personality. Everything a girl could want in a guy." Namine blushed a bit and averted her eyes to her lap again. "I've always liked you too Roxas. I just refrained from saying anything, I didn't want it to destroy our friendship and make things awkward" She said just above a whisper. Roxas smiled lightly. He placed his hand on Namine's cheek, which made her look up at his cerulean eyes. He had eyes quite identical to Sora.  
"Well then, I'm quite glad I asked you to come out with me tonight" he whispered. Namine smiled.  
"Yeah...me too" she whispered back. _'Shall I kiss her? Would she freak out?! Oh Roxas!' __'Kiss him Namine! Just lean in and do it! Come on girl!' _Thoughts ran through both of the teens minds. Namine closed her eyes and slowly, edged her head towards Roxas. Roxas did the same. _'Here goes nothing'_ they both thought at once. Before they knew it, their lips had locked with each other. Namine felt as if fireworks were going off in her whole body! Roxas felt on top of the world. Like he could explode. Their first kiss. It was tender, nothing too fierce. It felt like they were the only two people in the world right now. Nobody else. No surroundings. Just them in eternal bliss. They pulled away and gazed into each others eyes whilst leaning their foreheads together. Not a word was said. Namine pushed her lips towards Roxas' lips again and he greatly accepted the kiss. The two sat there for quite some time in the quiet.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were getting into their heated moment. Still breathing deeply, Kairi traced her hands down Sora's hips and under his shirt. She lifted it up a bit, then Sora knelt up. He yanked off his checked shirt and tossed it aside. He then pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on Kairi's floor. Kairi studied her boyfriends chest. Tanned and slightly muscular. Around his neck he wore his crown necklace. He never took that off. He leant back down to Kairi and kissed her on the lips, then traced his lips down the side of her face to her neck. She gasped in delight and slithered her hands over his back, digging her nails in a bit. He nibbled at her neck lightly which sent shivers through every inch of her body. He then moved his hands onto Kairi's hips then down to her bare legs. The warmth of his hands made her more excited. ***Thump*** They stopped and stayed quiet. "What was that?" Kairi whispered.  
"I dunno" Sora shrugged and carried on with what he was doing. ***Thump*** Kairi shot her head towards her window.  
"There it is again. Sounds like a car door." she whispered. Sora sighed as Kairi got up to investigate. Creeping over to peer out of her bedroom window, she saw her parents outside just about to come in the front gate. "CRAP! It's my parents!" she whispered loudly in shock as she turned to face Sora.  
Sora's jaw dropped open. "What?!" he replied as he raised his eyebrows in shock.  
"Quick! Get your shirt back on and get downstairs!" she ordered. "They'd make mince meat of me if they knew I had you up here!" _'Thanks guys, way to ruin the moment'_ she moaned in her head. Both teens scrambled around tying to get back downstairs before Kairi's parents came through the front door. Sora grabbed both of his shirts and yanked them both on whilst he sped out of the room. He and Kairi practically leapt down the stairs and spend into the living room and onto the sofa. they did just in time aswell. The front door opened and in came her parents.  
"Oh hello you two" Kairi's mother chirped as she saw the pair of teenagers cuddled up on the sofa.  
"Hey" The teens said calmly in unison. Kairi's parents stood in the living room doorway.  
"Hope you two behaved yourselves" Kairi's father smirked. She blushed.  
"Dad!" Kairi moaned. Kairi's father laughed and Sora smirked.  
"Not to worry! I looked after her!" Sora laughed as he put an arm around Kairi.  
"I'm sure you did my boy! You know I met your brother today. Quite a fine chap actually" He said leaning as he and her mother walked off towards the kitchen. Sora raised an eyebrow and looked at Kairi confused.  
"He was helping me out with college work. I didn't know what to do with an essay and he was kind enough to help me out with it" Kairi whispered. Sora stayed silent for a moment or two. He then nodded slightly. Not looking happy with it at all. _'He's been seeing her...without me knowing? Why that no good-'_ Just then Sora felt movement in his pocket. _'Urgh, not now Xion'_ he thought. He knew it was Xion. It wouldn't be anyone else.  
He unwrapped his arm from Kairi and placed his hand on her knee. "I'd better take off. Need to do some stuff." he lied. Kairi looked into his eyes and sighed. She took hold of Sora's hand lightly.  
"Stay a bit longer...please? We never get time like this anymore. It would be nice for a little longer." she said softly.  
Sora sighed. "Kairi, I'd love to. You know I would, I just really need to go." Kairi let go of his hand and looked to her lap. She took in a deep breath and let it out.  
"Okay. I understand." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. In the hallway he slipped on his pilmsoles and left the house. He took out his phone and surprise surprise, a text from Xion. _'Get your lazy butt over here. Now.'_ the text read. _'What so now you're at Xion's beck and call? _His mind said. _'You really are pathetic.'_ the voice spoke again. He shook the voice out of his mind and headed for Xion's house.

* * *

It was about half 9 at night now. Roxas was walking Namine home. All was peaceful untill Namine spoke up.  
"Hey, isn't that Sora?" she asked. Roxas looked up and saw a figure, with a checked shirt and jeans on. The figures spiky hair bounced with every step he took. _'Tail him Roxas'_ he remembered Riku saying to him and Hayner earlier that day.  
"Ye-yeah it is. Come on." Roxas said. He hid up behind a wall nearby, making sure he wasn't going to get seen. Namine looked at Roxas confused. "Roxas...what on earth are you doing?" Roxas looked at her and winked. he then lifted a finger to his lips. "Shh." Namine walked up to where Roxas was hiding. Just as she did, he grabbed her hand and they moved to another place where they could watch him but not be seen.  
"Roxas...why are you-" she began. Roxas interrupted her with a "Shh." Namine was really confused now. Roxas looked around for his friend, but he'd lost sight of him. "Crap! Riku's gonna kill me." he moaned.  
"What?" Namine said confused. Roxas sighed.  
"I might aswell tell you. Don't say anything to anyone, and I mean anyone. But..." Roxas paused.  
Namine stared at Roxas. "But what?" she asked starting to worry. Roxas looked down and sighed again.  
"Riku thinks Sora's being unfaithful to Kairi. He heard Sora and Xion talking ut hee's not sure if what he heard was entirely correct. We all agreed to tail him to see where he goes, apparently Vanitas is helping outt too. But if he is, god help him. Riku would kill him. Heck I'd kill him! Hayner would and I'm sure Van would too! Not to mention Kairi's father." He explained. Namine froze in shock. Unsure of what to say or do.  
"Oh...right" she said in a small voice. "I hope not! I'll kill him! Xion too!" Namine spat. Roxas sighed once more and said "Yeah but we cannot jump to conclusions. Not just yet. Not without enough evidence. And you can't tell Kairi. You know what she's like, she'll freak out and worry. We'll tell her when the time is right. When we've figured out what's going on." Roxas explained to her. Namine nodded in agreement.  
"I swear I'm not going to be responsible for my actions if he is!" she threatened. Roxas smirked.  
"Yeah, you and me both. Anyway Namine, I better get you home." He smiled. Namine agreed and they walked slowly back to Namine's house. They finally arrived and Roxas gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight. I enjoyed myself. And I uh-I hope you did too" he said nervously. Namine giggled as Roxas turned bright red. Roxas turned his head back to face Namine and as soon as he did he felt a pair of lips press up against his. He closed his eyes. This is what heaven felt like. Namine pulled away.  
"Of course I did Roxas" she smiled sweetly. Roxas chuckled nervously then blushed again. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I'll call you later or something yeah?" He smiled. Namine nodded as she waved goodbye to Roxas.  
"See you later!" she called out then closed the door behind her. She leant her back up against the door and closed her eyes. _'YESS!'_ she cheered in her mind. Namine was truely happy. She skipped up the stairs and plonked herself onto her bed staring at the ceiling in amazement.

* * *

Sora made his way to Xions. Not knowing what to expect. He looked around to make sure no one could see him. He stood outside of Xion's house. He pulled out his phone and text her. _'What is it? I'm outside.'_ a few minutes after receiving the text, Xion's front door opened. She stood in the doorway and gazed at him. Lifting her hand she wiggled her index finger at him signaling for him to come inside. Sora stumbled into Xion's house. Not like he hadn't been there before or anything. He just felt pretty uneasy. _'What are you up to Xion?' _he thought. He saw her in the kitchen.  
"Hey Sora!" she smiled. Sora quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Was this some kind of weird dream?  
"Uh...hi...Xion." he stammered out. Xion ran to him and hugged him tightly. Sora froze at the action and stood with his arms out slightly.  
"I missed you" she said muffled as her face was in his shirt. Sora didn't know how to respond to that. What on earth was going on?  
"Xion, are you feeling okay?" he said as he pulled his hand to her forehead. Xion laughed it off.  
"I'm absolutely fine Sora!" she beamed. Sora still seemed confused. "So did you see Kairi today?" she asked as she turned around to carry on with what she was doing. _'Why is she asking about Kairi? Better yet, how does she know I saw her?! Has she been stalking me?' _"Uh-um. Yes-uh-yeah. I saw her tonight actually." he muttered quickly. Xion's happy facial expression disappeared instantly.  
"Oh okay. Cool." She spat. Sora stood next to her and stared at her. Xion didn't look up at him, just carried on with what she was doing. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but instead she held up a glass of liquid in front of him. "Orange juice?" she chirped again.  
"Thanks..." Sora said quietly as he took the glass from Xion's hand. _'Mood swings perhaps?'_ Sora thought. He took a sip of the orange liquid and swallowed it. It tasted a it sour but he thought that was normal for orange juice. Xion smirked a little bit. Things grew awkward for Sora. "Look Xion, what was it you wanted? You told me in a text to get round here. Now I'm here, I mean you couldn't have just called me over here just for a drink of orange juice. Because lets face it, that is a bit...weird." he explained before taking another gulp of the drink.  
"I just wanted to see you. That a crime?" She spat. Sora took a small step back. Sometimes Xion could get a bit scary.  
"When I was in the middle of something? Uhm...yes. Yes Xion it is" Sora spat back at her.  
Xion cackled loudly. "That's very rich coming from you. So you were in the middle of something? *tisk tisk* Sora you know that puts you in even more of a difficult position" she smirked.  
"Look Xion! I'm sorry! For everything! I'm sorry for not spending time with you when we were younger! I'm sorry for not noticing you in school! I'm sorry for turning you down! I'm sorry that you have this vengeance against Kairi! I'm sorry that I've fallen in love with you aswell as Kairi! I'm just sorry that you ever met me!" Sora yelled. Right after, he lifted his hand up to his head. _'Why do I feel so faint right now? I feel like I'm going to pass out...' _he thought. "Xion...what did you do to this juice?" he said faintly. Everything was starting to blank out. "Xion...what?"  
She smirked evilly. "Sweet dreams." she whispered. Right after, Sora fell to the floor in a heap.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. Vanitas woke from his slumber and heaved himself out of bed. Walking over to his bedroom window, he saw the sun shining outside. He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn, then right after, he scratched his black spiky hair. He heard a mans voice from downstairs. Along with his mothers. Quickly, he got dressed into a black pair of shorts and a dark red shirt and made his way downstairs. Faffing about with his hair as he went. Upon reaching the kitchen, there stood two tall men in police uniforms. His mother sat at the table with a tissue. "Mum? What's going on?" he asked concerned. She looked up from the table at her son and dried her eyes with her tissue.  
"Oh Vanitas. You haven't heard from Sora at all have you? He went out last night and he still hasn't come back. I'm so worried about him!" she spoke softly sounding terrified. Vanitas rose an eyebrow.  
"Um no I haven't, sorry. I thought he went to see Kairi last night? Maybe he crashed there for the night" he explained. His mother shook her head.  
"I've already tried Kairi's parents. They said he left last night in a hurry." She sighed. "Oh where is he?!" she yelled in frustration as she got up from her chair and stared out of the kitchen window.  
"We'll do everything we can to help find you son Mam. We've got a few units on this case and we will find him for you. The best thing you can do is stay here and remain calm. Try not to worry yourself too much." One said. Vanitas' mother scoffed. "Try not to worry myself? My son is missing! I have every right in the world to worry! And I'm not staying here! For all I know he could be really hurt somewhere or in danger!" she yelled.  
"Mum, they're right. Your thoughts and emotions are all over the place. Just calm down. They're doing their job." Vanitas explained. She looked down at her son. Her eyes began to swell with tears.  
"Sora! Just come home please!" she sobbed into her hands.  
"We'll do everything we can to find your son" The other officer said. Then after that they both left the house.  
Vanitas was in a slight state of shock. _'What has that fool done now?!' _he thought. He looked over at his mother hiding her head in her arms on the table. She was heartbroken. Anything could have happened to him.  
"Mum, worrying about it isn't going to find him any quicker. Like they said, the best thing we can do it remain calm and pray he returns home safe. So why don't you go upstairs and take a bubble bath or something. That will calm you down. I wouldn't worry about him. Sora knows how to look after himself" He supported. His mother got up from her seat and sniffed. She slowly walked in the direction of the hallway.  
"I hope you're right Vanitas" she said quietly as she patted him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at his mother slowly climbing the stairs. _'Oh Sora, I am going to rip you to shreds' _he thought.

* * *

Noon came and still no sign of Sora. Where on earth was he? Kairi had heard the news and was also worried sick. He had told her only last night he needed to go and do something and he left in quite a hurry. She was lead on her bed thinking over and over in her head about him. _'Sora, where are you?'_ Kairi had left countless messages and missed calls on his phone. She clutched her phone in her hands. If it were to start ringing, she'd pray it'll be Sora. To her absolute surprise, her phone did start ringing, instantly she looked at the screen. Her heart raced when she saw 'Sora home' appear in the caller ID. Instantly she answered.  
"Sora?! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" she shouted.  
_"Uh-Hey Kairi. It_'s_ Vanitas"_ The voice said. Kairi felt sad that it wasn't Sora, but not to the point where she felt her heart drop into her stomach.  
"Oh, hi Vani. Have you heard anything?" She said softly.  
_"It's Vanitas, Kairi"_ he laughed. _"And no I haven't. I was just calling to see if you were okay" _he explained. Kairi smiled lightly. _'Bless him'_ she thought.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit worried, that's all" she said sounding down.  
_"Anything I can do to help?"_ He asked. Kairi could imagine him saying this with that same smile that Sora had. The thought made her giggle quietly.  
"I could do with a big hug right now" She joked.  
_"Ah well I'll be there in 10 then" _Vanitas laughed. Kairi raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
_"Well, if Miss Kairi needs a hug and her boyfriends not around to do it, then a hug Miss Kairi shall have" _he laughed.  
_"Besides, I could try and take your mind off of things to stop you worrying" _He said seriously.  
"Oh *_hehe*_ Um yeah. Well I've still got some coursework to finish off so you could help me with that if you'd like to. Although I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate with it." Kairi sighed.  
_"Well I can have a go at cheering you up. I seem to be good at that you know" _He laughed. Kairi smiled. _'He's so adorable-Kairi! Stop it! Here you are again! Thinking about your boyfriends brother! Anyone would think you're crushing on him!' _No, she couldn't have a crush on Vanitas...could she? She had a boyfriend. Who she loved alot. But she couldn't help it. Vanitas had only come to the islands a few days ago and already Kairi couldn't stop thinking about him. the way he acted around her. The way he always made her smile. Just like the way Sora used to. The way he looked so much like him, with the hair, height, face. It was strange. _"Hello? Kairi, you there?" _Vanitas called from the other end. Kairi snapped out of her daydream.  
"Yeah, sorry. I'll see you in like 10 then?" She said changing the subject. Vanitas laughed.  
_"Ha, thinking about me were we?"_ he joked.  
"Uh, no! I-um. Just get you butt around here!" she blushed.

**Finished! :D Gah, I'm turning Xion into a phsyco! :S :L Is that healthy? O_o But yeah, I'm going to try and get another chapter up today. I've had a bit of a problem with writers block too. I've just had no idea what to write. -.- Hope you like guys and pleassseee reveiw! I only got 3 on the last chapter. ): Grrr. But thankyou to WolfieRed23, loyalty-and-devotion and pandamustache for Reveiwing though. :) *GLOMPS YOU ALL!* :DD  
Peace, outtt! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**14-04-13 (UPDATE! you'll be pleased to know I'm halfway through the next chapter! :D So it should be up within the next day or two! I was planning on updating today, but I've been called into work! ¬¬ Boooooooooo! I've just re-read this chapter aswell and it seemed a little 'yawn'. So to make up for that, the next is full of excitement! As will the next one be. ;) Things will kick off soon and man I can't wait to get to that part! :P Peace, out! )  
-TwlightIsntLiterature.**

**HELLO! I am sooooooo sooooooooo sorryyyy for the reeaallly long update! A WHOLE 2 WEEKS! D: I still don't have my laptop back and I'm at a friends place right now so I'm able to update! The reason why it's taken me sooooo long is because I've been working all day non-stop. -_- That's what I get for working in a nursery I guess. But pleaaasseee don't hate me! D: I've got a nice day off tomorrow aswell so I'm going to spend the day down the library and just type! :L I will try try try! To get another chappie done tomorrow, but then again I said that on the last update and that never happened. All because I've got a serious case of writers block! I just don't know what to put anymore. ): -_-  
ANYWAY! Thanks for all the reviews! :D Lovee youuu allll! :D  
Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts - Square Enix does. Go fig.**

Vanitas put down the phone and smirked to himself. _'She's so amazing. I don't know what it is about he-VANITAS! Dude! Not cool! She's a taken girl! Sora would never forgive you!'_ his conscious said to him. He shook the voice out of his head. He was only going to cheer her up and take her mind off of things. It wasn't a big deal. Was it? He raced upstairs and into his room. Shoving on his black converse hi-tops, he walked past his mirror, stopped. Took a few steps back and looked in it. He shook his head hard and scuffled his spiky black hair. He smirked at himself. _'Vanitas you massive stud'_ He thought. Smirking again in the mirror, he walked past and grabbed a hooded zipped jacket that was on the back of his door and yanked it on. Stepping out of his room, he walked over to his mothers room. He knocked the door, then slowly opened it. Peering through the gap, he saw she was sound asleep on the bed. Tissues scattered all around her, and a few scrunched up in her hand. Vanitas could tell she must have cried herself to sleep. Due to the tear marks on her cheeks. He closed the door quietly and headed downstairs. _'Sora, where the heck are you?' _he thought. He was certain he saw Sora go inside Kairi's house. But apparently he just left suddenly. _'Hmmm...'_ Vanitas thought. He pulled out his phone tapped in Sora's name. Up came his number and Vanitas called it. Holding the phone to his ear he waited silently. Hoping his brother would pick up.

* * *

Over at Xions, she could hear something buzzing. She looked around for the item, then found it in a certain someone's jacket pocket. Looking at it, she saw Vanitas' name in the caller ID. After a few more seconds the phone stopped buzzing. She unlocked Sora's phone and it automatically went to all of his missed calls. His mother, Vanitas, Kairi had called him several times. Riku, Hayner and Roxas had all tried calling him too. She smirked to herself. "Oh Sora. You've got some explaining to do when you wake up" she whispered. She peered over at Sora who was lead up against a wall in her bedroom. Still in a deep slumber. You see, Xion had this all planned. She called him over, gave him a drink, but whilst she had her back turned, she dropped some Rohypnol in his drink. It dissolved quite quickly and she gave it to him. That way Sora would fall unconscious, sleep in untill quite late in afternoon, wake up all confused. Then have to explain where he was to all of his angry friends, his mother and Kairi. There was no way Sora could think up a decent explanation. She had planned this out perfectly. Sora would have to admit where he was, then everyone would find out, Kairi would break up with him and be heartbroken. Xion would get her man. She'd never stop untill she had her own way. She sat over with Sora and stared at the boys beautiful face. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek. "I hate to do this to you, but it's the only way. I'm sorry." she whispered. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she got up quietly and left her room, locking it behind her so her parents couldn't go in and Sora couldn't come out once he woke.

* * *

Vanitas called again as he walked downstairs. Just the constant 'ring ring' noise repeated over and over. "Sora's a big boy. He can take care of himself." He muttered as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Shoving the phone back in his pocket, he opened the front door and left the house, closing the door behind him. He reached his front gate and breathed in deeply. Letting out the breath of air he closed his eyes. _I hope you're okay Sora. You idiot!'_ he thought.

Kairi was still in her room lead on her bed staring at the ceiling. Again she tried Sora's phone. But still, no answer. All that could be heard was the repetitive 'ring ring' sound in her ear. "Sora, where are you?" she weeped quietly. Taking hold of the necklace he bought her still dangling around her neck, she cried softly. Tears streamed slowly down her soft cheeks. "I need to know you're okay" She whispered underneath her sobs.

Vanitas arrived at Kairi's front gate. Walking down the path, he got closer and close to Kairi's front porch. He lifted his arm and knocked on the wooden door. After a moment or two, Kairi's father opened the door.  
"Ah Vanitas! What brings you here? Any news on Sora's whereabouts?" he said. Vanitas shook his head slowly.  
"Nobody knows where he is. He's not picking up, nobody's seen him around. But you know Sora. He can look after himself." he said positively.  
Kairi's father nodded. "Ah I hope he comes home soon. Our Kairi's going crazy. She said she wants to go out and look for him, but I managed to explain to her that it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Besides, the police are involved so they're able to do things properly. Although, she's been in that bedroom all morning. I nor her mother can get her to come out" he admitted sadly. "Oh really? Well I thought I might try and take her mind off of things" Vanitas smiled.  
"Ah how thoughtful! I'll just let her know you're here." Kairi's father smiled.  
"Thanks" he said politely. Kairi's father allowed him into the house and lead him into the living room. Vanitas sat down on the soft leather sofa and waited as Kairi's father went on upstairs.  
"Kairi? There's someone downstairs to see you" Her father called softly as he knocked on the door quietly. She lifted her head up from her pillow which she had buried her face in and turned her head towards her door.  
"Who is it?" she said between small sobs.  
"It's Sora's brother. Vanitas is it? He says he's here to help you take your mind off of things" he replied from the other side of the door. Kairi's father heard silence. Kairi sat up and slowly swung her legs off of the bed and onto the floor. Wiping her tears and sniffing a bit, she got up from her bed.  
"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." she said. Kairi heard her father walk away from her bedroom door. She made her way over to her dressing table where her mirror was. Looking into her reflection, she made sure all her tears had been wiped away and there was no evidence that she'd been crying. She scruffled her red hair to dry the parts made wet by her tears, then took a deep breath in, then let it out shortly after.  
Vanitas heard heavy footsteps coming downstairs. Looking over, he saw it was Kairi's father.  
"She's just coming." He smiled. "You know, you're the first person I've managed to get her out of her room for today. I think I'll need you over here more often my boy!" he laughed. Vanitas laughed awkwardly. He didn't really know what to say back to that.  
Kairi opened her door and came downstairs smiling. She wore a short pink skirt with a white vest top which was tucked in. A small brown belt held up the skirt around her waist and a pair of white plimsoles. Her thin red hair drooped down the sides of her face. Vanitas got up from his seat as she entered the room. He couldn't help but notice the swelled up eyes underneath everything. He knew instantly she'd been crying.  
"I'll leave you two to it then" Kairi's father said as he left the room. They both watched as he left the room.  
"Hi" Kairi greeted in a small voice. Just by listening to her voice, anyone could tell that she wasn't okay. Vanitas walked straight over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Almost instantly Kairi's eyes welled up again, a small sob escaped her lips as she clutched onto Vanitas' shirt again and buried her face into it. Just like she did the day before. Vanitas held her tighter and used one hand to stroke the back of her head lightly.  
"I'm so worried about him! Nobody knows where he is! If he's even alive" She sobbed into Vanitas shirt.  
"Kairi, you need to stop worrying. I mean look at you. You're an absolute state!" Kairi looked up from Vanitas' shirt and looked into his glowing, yellow orbs. Their faces were just inches apart. She closed her eyes slowly, which made another tear roll slowly down her cheek. Vanitas chuckled for a second or two, then lifted his hand to Kairi's face, then wiped away the tear. "Besides, I thought big girls don't cry" he smiled. Kairi smiled slightly. But the smile didn't stay.  
"I'm sorry" She whimpered. "I guess you think I'm just a pathetic, nervous wreak now" She sobbed again and looked down to the floor. Another tear rolled down her pale cheek. Again, Vanitas lifted her head up lightly. He stared into her teared up blue eyes and wiped away the tear that was still slowly rolling down Kairi's skin.  
"No" he said quietly in his deep voice. "I don't think that at all. I get it. You're worried about Sora because you care about him. I'd do the same if I were in your shoes. But you don't have to worry yourself so much. Sora can look after himself. And if I know my brother, *heh* he'll come home when he's hungry" Vanitas smiled. Kairi sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, I just care about him alot" she said just above a whisper. Vanitas placed both of his hands on her shoulders lightly. His hands were warm again, like they were yesterday. Shivers got sent over Kairi's body once more.  
"It's fine. Look, I'm not saying just forget Sora, but I'm sure he's fine. This is coming from someone who had many failed attempts at loosing him when we were kids" Vanitas laughed. Kairi's lips slowly lifted into a smile, then she let out a giggle.  
"Really?" Vanitas smirked as he took his hands off of Kairi's shoulders.  
"Yeah, brotherly love. I was the eldest by like about 2 minutes. So of course I'm superior over him" he laughed. "But many times I tried to loose him. We went out and I'd say 'Sora! Look at that!' He'd look, then I'd run for it. It didn't work, he always came back. So I don't see why he wouldn't do the same now" he smiled.  
"Sounds like you two were nightmares when you were together." Kairi smirked, drying away her leftover tears.  
"Yeah, well. I was the 'nightmare'. Sora was more of a 'goody-goody-two-shoes'. Too good for me, so I tried at every effort to loose him so I could get a new brother." Kairi quirked an eyebrow. Vanitas looked at Kairi when she did this. He knew what she was thinking. "Hey! At this age I was too young to know about 'the birds and the bees' as my mother used to say. Her and my dad would say that we came from a shop. So of course I thought if I lost Sora, we could go get a new brother for me. Preferably one more like me." He blushed. Kairi laughed happily.  
"Vani, that's so cute!" she giggled.  
"It's Vanitas" he corrected. "I hate it when my name gets shortened. Sounds so girly!" He moaned as he hung his head in shame. Kairi giggled slightly, then giggled some more. Then more. Vanitas lifted his head to see Kairi sat on the nearest chair in hysterics. She had her head rested on the back of the chair with her eyes close. Her laughing was like music to his ears. "What?" He asked and laughed at the same time.  
"What you just said, that was really cute" she giggled.  
"No. It really wasn't. Look at me." He said holding his arms out and looking down at himself. "I don't think I fit the 'cute' stereotype" he laughed. The two teens carried on laughing together as if nothing was wrong. Kairi felt that everything had been lifted off of her shoulders. She didn't worry as much. She was her old cheery self again. For now anyway.  
"Well...I think we'd better get the rest of my coursework finished." she smiled. Vanitas smirked.  
"We? Who said I was helping you?" he teased. Kairi raised an eyebrow at him and stared. "Alright, less of the evil looks." He laughed in defeat. Kairi giggled and turned to go upstairs to grab her folders as Vanitas sat back down in his seat. Pulling out his phone he noticed there were still no calls from Sora. He decided to try again.

* * *

Xions house was quiet. Sora was still asleep in Xion's bedroom. Her parents were out for the day so she had the house to herself. She sat on the end of the bed in silence staring at Sora. He looked so peaceful. His eyes closed with strands of his spikey brunette hair dangling over his face. _*BUUUZZZZZZZZZZ BUUUZZZZZZZZZZ* _she heard a buzzing sound. On the dressing table was Sora's phone. She walked on over to it and saw Vanitas name on the screen. She ignored it as she placed the phone back. Just after she did that, she heard a faint moan coming from the corner of the room. She turned around and saw Sora stirring from his sleep. He moved his eyelids a bit and twitched his arms. Xion slowly made her way back to her bed and sat down. Sora's eyes fluttered open slightly and he looked around lazily. He closed his eyes again.  
"I'm dreaming" he muttered. His eyes shot back open when he realised where he was. "FFFFFFF...! What am I doing here?!" He shouted in shock.  
"Good morning sleepy head" A girls voice said. Sora shot his head in the direction of the voice. he saw a figure sat on the bed. A girlish figure. she had short choppy hair, quite dark too. And shining blue eyes.  
"Xion?" he whispered as he looked carefully.  
"Shhhh..." she whispered back slowly as she got up from her bed and started walking towards him slowly.  
"What? Why am I here?" he whispered confused. "Ah, my head" he whispered again as he lifted a hand to his head and Xion sat down opposite him.  
"You were feeling a little dizzy last night after you left Kairi's, you came to see me, then you passed out" She said in a small, yet believable voice tone. Obviously lying about it. But Sora couldn't remember. Everything that happened after being at Kairi's was just a blur. Sora shook his head trying to regain the memories he lost. It didn't work. Patting his pockets, he searched for his phone.  
"Wait...Xion...where's my phone?" he panicked. Xion smiled.  
"Over on my dressing table" she answered. Steadying himself, Sora got up from the floor slowly, then approached the dressing table. Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it. 47 missed calls. _'Fuck. I am so screwed!' _Sora could feel his body temperature rise as he scanned through who had been trying to reach him. _'Mum - 15. Vanitas - 5. Kairi - 7. Riku - 4. Roxas - 5. Hayner - 5. Namine - 4. Ollete - 3'_ "Ha! I'm doomed!" he yelled. He then again lifted a hand to his head. "Xion...I feel really sick." he whispered.

* * *

"It can't just be them looking for him. They need all the help they can get. So why don't we help out too? More people looking for him means that we'll probably find him sooner." Riku explained to his friends.  
"Yeah, I don't see why not. Maybe Kairi, Xion and Van will help too." Roxas added.  
The rest of the group nodded. Namine dipped her head.  
"I can't imagine what Kairi's going through" She said sadly. Roxas put and arm around Namines shoulders.  
"I'm sure he's fine. You know Sora. He'll turn up later not knowing what's going on and just carry on like usual" he said to cheer Namine up.  
"That's what I'm afraid of" Riku added as he turned around to face the group. "That's what he always does. But for once, I think it would be nice to actually know where he was and what he was doing. I'm tired of being left in the lurch about everything with him. I can see why Kairi gets fed up with him from time to time." he continued. Hayner nodded.  
"That's true. I mean, he used to be able to tell us guys everything. Like the time where he shaved his legs for a dare, then put aftershave on them." Namine and Ollete giggled.  
"Oh my god really?!" They laughed. The boys snorted in amusement.  
"Ah that was halarious." Hayner laughed. Riku smirked.  
"Yeah, he was on the phone to me like '_AH! Roxas! They're stinging! What do I do?!' _I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity." Roxas added. The group carried on walking.  
"You know it's a mystery to me how he gets himself dressed in the morning." Riku snickered. the rest of the group laughed.  
"Anyway. Xion's place? I'm sure she'll help." Hayner suggested.  
"Sounds good." Riku replied and off they went.

* * *

"Xion. My head is throbbing. Could you get me a drink or something?" he asked in pain. Xion smiled.  
"Yeah sure" Xion left Sora sat on her bed as she left the room to go downstairs. She entered the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. Staring down at the pill packet she left there last night, she thought to herself _'I really need to get rid of this later'_ She poured Sora a drink of fresh water from the tap and put it on the worktop. Just as she was going to clear away the mess, there was a knock at the door. "Who is that?" She said to herself. She left the kitchen and made her way to her front door. Upon opening, she saw the group at her doorstep. A sudden feeling of fear rushed right through her.  
"Hey Xion" Namine greeted. Xion smiled.  
"Hey guys, what brings you here?" she said calmly.  
"Oh, have you not heard the news?" Ollete said shocked.  
_'The Sora's missing news?' _she thought.  
"Sora's missing. We're going out to look for him." Roxas explained. "You coming? It would be helpful"  
Xion felt her body heat up. "Oh gosh! Really?! You know I would, but I've gotta stay in today, my mum's ill and I said I'd take care of her today." _'Liar. Your mums not even here.'_ a voice said to Xion in her mind. She shook the voice away and smiled at her friends.  
"Oh, okay. Well I hope she gets better soon." Olette said sweetly and smiled at Xion.  
Xion smiled back as bidded her friends bye as they left her garden. She closed the door and sighed. "Xion?! How long does it take to get a drink!?" Sora yelled from upstairs.  
"Coming!" She yelled back. She peered out of her window and watched as the group vanished around the corner from her house. Hearing thudding coming down the stairs, she turned around. There was Sora thundering down the stairs. Xion was just about to speak when Sora cut her off.  
"I'll get the drink myself!" he shouted jokingly as he approached the kitchen.  
_'Shit! The pill wrapper! I didn't chuck it away!'_ she panicked. She fled into the kitchen after him.  
"Sora! Wait!" it was too late. He'd seen it. He stood still and in silence. Slowly, he turned around and glared at Xion.  
"What the fuck is this?!" he yelled lifting the packet out infront of him. Xion stayed silent. She felt so bad.  
"Is this the reason why I'm feeling crap today?! Is this the reason why I'm here, not at Kairi's or my house?!" he yelled at her. Again, Xion didn't say a word. Just hung her head. "Oh my god, it's true. What the hell is wrong with you?! You could have killed me or something!" he yelled at her once more.  
"I'm sorry" she squeaked. Sora raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry? Sorry?! No way! Sorry isn't gonna cut this one Xion! What were you thinking?!" he screamed at her.  
"I DON'T KNOW! ALRIGHT SORA?! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" She screamed back much louder. Xion fell to a heap on the floor and cried. Sora, being the sap he is, crouched down and tried comforting her. "Xion...don't be like this. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. But you can understand where I'm coming from?" he explained. Xion nodded.  
"Sora...I love you. I really do, and...I don't want to be alone again. I'm so scared that you're just going to disappear. I don't want that to happen" she cried.  
"And you think this is the right way to go about it? What if something serious happened? Now I've got to explain to everyone what's going on. Everyone's going to find out about me and you, Kairi's going to freak out and Riku and the guys are going to kill me" he sighed.  
_'Exactly how I planned it'_ she thought and laughed in her head. Keeping up the crying act to get Sora to give her the attention she wanted, she carried on crying.  
"I just need to figure out how I'm going to explain this to everyone" Sora said as he hung his head to the floor.

**DONE! Stupid writers block! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! *Gives out cookies***


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 IS UP! IT ONLY TOOK ME 4 DAYS TO WRITE! -.- Gah! Yeah, I re-read the last chapter and thought it was a little boring, so to spice things up heres an early update which I'm sure you're going to love! :P I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter, because that will be when things kick off! :P Yeeeeeahhhhh!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter even though it was a little boring! -.- I love you all!  
So ENJOY! :D  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts, rah rah rah go fig.**

"Sora, I'm really sorry. I...I just don't know what to do" Sora shook his head at what Xion was saying.  
"That's no excuse. Xion...what was going through your mind? And more importantly, where on earth did you get that stuff?" Sora asked concerned for his and her safety. Xion sat in silence. Her back leant on the kitchen wall with her legs bent up infront of her with her arms balanced on them. She buried he head in her arms.  
"I can't tell you" she spoke up quietly. Sora stared at her, and took one of her hands and held it softly. Xion lifted her head up and gazed at the boy crouched before her.  
"Xion...who?" he whispered. Xion stayed silent and shook her head slowly.  
"No. They'd kill me. But the reason I did it...I just...I don't want to loose you. Seeing you with Kairi...it...it just brings out my bad side. I love you Sora. I-I really do, and I know I shouldn't, but...I'm at the stage now where I'm willing to do anything to be with that one person who makes your heart skip a beat every time they're with you." She whispered in a small voice. A small tear rolled down her pale cheek and onto her arm.  
"Xion..." he whispered. He grabbed Xion's other hand and pulled her into his arms holding her tight. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Xion. He then placed a gentle kiss on her black hair. Xion wrapped her arms around Sora's body and didn't let go. He was confused. He didn't know whether to be angry at her or comfort her. A few minutes passed, and Sora let her go.  
"Listen Xion, you know if you're in trouble, you can always talk to me about it. You don't need to keep it bottled up. It's not good for you" he explained softly as he gazed into Xion's blue eyes. _'I wish I could take my own advice'_ he thought. Xion just nodded.  
"Nothings wrong. I'm just all out of sorts at the minute" she whispered.  
_'No kidding.'_ he thought again. He shook his head slowly. "Listen Xion, I need to get going. I'm in enough trouble as it is"

* * *

Meanwhile, The gang had arrived at Kairi's house and persuaded her to come outside and look for Sora. With Vanitas' help of course. Him and his powers of persuasion. Kairi stared around at her surroundings. Sand, water, hills, houses, more houses, more hills. "It's a freaking island! Where the effing hell is he!?" She screamed out of nowhere. Her friends turned around and stared at her worried. Kairi stood in silence staring at the floor, letting her long red hair fall over her face hiding her. The hot sun beamed down on her skin which made her feel drowsy. Vanitas walked over to her and checked if she was okay. She stayed silent and just swayed from side to side. _'She's dehydrated' _ He then looked over to the rest of the gang he spoke up. "Anyone got a drink? Kairi's feeling a little dehydrated. She's neglected to tell me that she hadn't drank anything for most of today. I mean, it's 2oclock now and it's boiling out here" Namine raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I have some" She said as she pulled a bottle of strawberry flavoured water out of her bag. Vanitas whispered something into Kairi's ear and she nodded. He turned around and Kairi jumped with all her strength onto his back. (Which was not much) she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. (Though not enough to strangle the poor guy) He tucked his arms around her legs located around his hips and made himself steady. He then started walking towards the group. Vanitas' body heat made Kairi sleepy.  
"Time to take a break I think" he said as Kairi's head fell onto his shoulder. She had fallen asleep on him. "Hey, Kai. Wake up" he said loud enough for Kairi to hear. She didn't move a muscle. _'How sweet' _he thought and smiled lightly.  
"Lets find some shade and rest there" Ollete suggested. The group agreed and they found somewhere along the beach. They sat down under a large tree for the shade. Vanitas woke Kairi from her slumber as he tried placing her down from his back. Namine handed Kairi the bottle.  
"Come on Kai. Drink something" she said sweetly. Slowly Kairi drank some of the liquid inside. She felt a little dizzy but the sweet strawberry flavour satisfied her thirst. Kairi handed the bottle back to Namine with half the water still in there. _'It wouldn't be right to drink all of Namine's drink' _Namine smiled at her as she took the bottle and placed it back in her bag. After she sat down with Roxas.

"Feeling better?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded at her silver haired friend. He smiled back and lead back on the warm golden sand. Ollete and Hayner were lead down together with their eyes closed enjoying the sunshine. Same with Roxas and Namine. They had shifted around and lead down together. Kairi felt out of place, Vanitas had also lead down on the sand, but right next to her. He was facing one way, and she the other. Vanitas opened his eyes and saw Kairi sat there. He pushed his torso off of the floor and sat up facing Kairi.  
"You okay?" he whispered. Kairi nodded slowly. "You sure?" he asked again sounding concerned.  
Kairi shook her head. "I'm starting to worry again. I can feel it building up inside of me. Like its going to burst out any second now." Vanitas took hold of Kairi's hand lightly.  
"What did I say about worrying too much? We'll find him Kairi. I promise" Kairi looked up into Vanitas yellow eyes. There was something so captivating about them. "What?" he laughed.  
"Nothing" She giggled.  
"You staring at my eyes huh?" He smirked. Kairi scratched the back of her head. "It's alright. Not many people have yellow eyes. I guess you can say I'm one of a kind." he smirked. Kairi smiled.  
"You can say that again" she smirked. Vanitas shot a smirk at Kairi.  
"Charming." he laughed. "Oh Kairi, just so you know, you have 5 seconds to run" He smirked.  
Kairi sat back a bit. "Oh come on."  
"5"  
"No, Vanitas please" she giggled.  
"4"  
"Vani!"  
"Vanitas!" he corrected. "3"  
"He's not kidding Kairi, you'd better run" Namine giggled.  
"2"  
"Crap!" Yelled Kairi as she got up and ran for her life across the beach.  
"1" Vanitas watched as the red hair girl ran across the beach. The wind blew her hair around whilst she was running. She took a look around just as Vanitas got up and raced after her. Kairi laughed a scream **(A/N: If thats possible! :L)** and started running again. Though she was no match for him. He caught up to her and within seconds he had Kairi's body in his arms swinging her around. They both laughed. Kairi's giggles echoed through Vanitas' ears like music. He loved hearing her happy. He soon stopped and Kairi turned to face him. They both then started blushing uncontrollably. Their faces were just inches apart. Both teen reacted instantly and took a step away, still blushing like idiots. Kairi played around with her hair whilst Vanitas scratched his head in awkwardness.  
"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Roxas shouted from the shaded place. Kairi and Vanitas gave Roxas a glare each. Both teens headed back to the group and sat down.  
Riku and Hayner were discussing something quietly.  
"Hey Vanitas. Come here a sec" Riku called. Vanitas walked over to the boys and sat with them.  
"Xion was acting strange this morning when we went to see if she wanted to help find Sora. Usually she'd jump at the chance to come out with us" Riku whispered so Kairi couldn't hear.  
"Though Riku, she did say her mum was ill and she was looking after her" Hayner added.  
Riku shook his head. "I'm not buying it. Surely if her mother's ill then her car would be in the driveway" Riku muttered. Hayner thought back. He didn't remember seeing a car there.  
"You don't think that maybe Xion knows where he is...do you?" Roxas asked. Vanitas raised an eyebrow at this.  
"She's not like that though...is she? I mean the last time I saw him he was heading into Kairi's. But then apparently he just suddenly rushed off. But now that Xion's acting off about finding him. It just raises more questions doesn't it" Vanitas said confused.  
"Everyone knows Xion's been crazy about Sora ever since they met. But Sora shot her down when he got with Kairi and turned Xion down after she told him her feelings. The poor girl was heartbroken" Hayner whispered. For a second, Vanitas felt sorry for her. He had gone through the same situation. He just learnt to live with it and move on. He shook the thought away.  
"So what are we gonna do?" he asked the boys.  
"Well I was thinking, go to Xions now. Catch her off guard. Who knows, if rumours are true, we might even find Sora there" Riku explained. The boys nodded in agreement.  
"So how are we gonna do this? Get away from the girls. Especially Kairi" Hayner asked. The boys thought.  
"I've got an idea" whispered Vanitas. "Observe" Vanitas stodd up and turned to face the girls. "Hey girls, we're soo soo sorry but us lads need to scram" He started. Kairi looked up at him.  
"I thought you were gonna help us look for Sora?" Kairi asked.  
"Yeah we still are. But this is a boy thing. Much too dangerous for the likes of three young and attractive young ladies" he smirked. All three girls blushed at the last bit.  
"Aw come on Vani! I'm sure us girls can handle a little danger!" Namine winked.  
"It's Vanitas!" he corrected again. "And I'm sorry but this is a lad thing. We'll see you girls later" he winked. As he turned away the boys stared at him stunned. "Shall we?" Vanitas walked through th group of boys and on up to the beaches gate.  
"Guy knows how to handle the ladies alright" Roxas laughed. Riku and Hayner chuckled then followed after Vanitas. They soon caught up to him and headed to Xion's.

"Quite the charmer ey Kairi!" Namine teased as she nudged her in the arm.  
"Y...yeah..." Kairi replied.  
"What's the deal with you two anyway? You're getting quite close lately" Ollete winked. Kairi blushed and shot her head towards Ollete.  
"N-nothing! Ollete! I'm with Sora! That's a ridiculous thing to say!" She scalded to hide her embarressment.  
"Yeah right...so you don't think he's hot?" she teased. Kairi's body temperature rose.  
"Y-yeah...okay. Maybe he is quite attractive. But it's not like I can really do anything about it. And besides, even if something were to be going on, it wouldn't be right. He's Sora's brother! Come on! We're just friends! Yeah okay, we do get on really well and my day seems to instantly get better whenever he's around, but I don't and can't! feel for him that way! We're just friends!" She explained as calmly as she could. She looked up at her friends and they were smirking at her. "What?"  
"Sounds like somebodies got a cruuusssshhhhh" They taunted.  
"N-no! No I haven't! Don't be absurd! I'm a taken girl you two!" She yelled.  
"Oh come on Kairi. It's obvious he digs you too. I mean, look at the way you guys act together. He gave you a piggy back ride here because you were dehydrated, the way he was concerned about you earlier." Namine explained. "And then the chase around the beach. You were both laughing and smiling. And everyone saw that little bit at the end. You guys blushed so hard" Ollete teased.  
Kairi blushed. "Our faces were inches apart. Of course it would be awkward!" she spat.  
"Just do us a favour and admit that you like him" Namine nudged him. Kairi stood in silence. She was in love with Sora. She couldn't love someone else other than Sora...could she? Namine and Ollete snickered at her.  
"Oh shut your traps" She laughed.  
"Charming." Ollete giggled.  
"So Namine, enough about me how did your date with Roxas go?" Kairi smirked.  
Namine blushed at the question.

* * *

Vanitas and the boys walked off towards Xion's house.  
"So Van, how you liking it here?" Roxas asked. Vanitas looked over at Roxas and smiled.  
"Yeah it's great. Much better than where I used to live" he replied.  
"I see you're getting close with Kairi. Wanna tell us something?" Riku smirked. Vanitas raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh-uh no! Of course not! She's just a friend. A few days ago she asked me to help her with some coursework. Since then we've just been talking more and stuff. Nothing like that, I mean, she's a taken girl. Sora's girl. My brothers girl. Just no" Vanitas tried to say calmly.  
"Alright...chill!" Hayner joked.  
"Yeah, chill your beans!" Roxas laughed. Riku turned to Roxas and smacked him on the head. "Ow!"  
"Please stop saying that. It's not cool, or funny. It's just embarressing" He muttered. Vanitas and Hayner laughed.  
"Here we go, Xion's place" Riku muttered. They tiptoed through the garden and knocked on the door.

* * *

Whilst all this was happening, Sora had helped Xion to her feet. He held her again. Xion grabbed onto Sora's t-shirt and rested her head on his chest.  
"Please don't go" She whimpered. Sora sighed deeply.  
"Xion, I have to. I need some time to think aswell. And recover"  
"Sora...please." she begged. Sora sighed again.  
"Look Xion, I'd stay. I would, but given the circumstances, I think it would be best if I were to go, and we weren't to see eachother untill all this blows over" Sora explained.  
"I...I see...yet, I still haven't forgotten our deal. Just a few hours to go and I'm telling Kairi unless you break up with her." She smirked. The crying Xion just melted away to reveal the nasty one. Something then inside Sora snapped.  
"You know what Xion?! I don't care! Fine do it! I've got enough on my plate already without you making life harder for me! But think about this, what do you think she's gonna be mad at. The thing where I was stupid and cheated on her, or the fact that her phsyco best friend drugged me last night making me fall unconscious?! I'm outta here!" He yelled as he made his way to the front door and slammed it on his way out. Xion stood there bewildered. Sora just yelled at her. He never got angry. Especially her. About 10 minutes after, there was a knock at the door.  
Xion ran over to the door and swung it open thinking it was Sora, but it wasn't.  
"Oh-hey Riku! What are you doing here?" She smiled.  
"Cut the crap Xion! Where is Sora?" Riku spat. Xion took a step back.  
"Well that's rude. I have no idea what you're talking about. He's not here if that's what you're thinking" She spat back.  
"I shall see that for myself" he muttered as he pushed his way into Xion's house.  
"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?! Get out of my house!" She shrieked. Roxas, Vanitas and Hayner stood at Xion's doorway in shock. They never expected him to push his way into Xion's house.  
"Riku! Get out!" Xion screamed.  
"Why?! Got something to hide?!" he spat.  
"Of course I haven't you idiot! I just don't appreciate you barging in here without permission!" She screeched.  
"Sora! Where are you?!" He yelled up the stairs. Xion shook her head in annoyance.  
"Scream and shout all you like, you won't find him here" she muttered.  
Riku walked back over to Xion. "Where is he?" he spat darkly. Xion smirked.  
"How am I supposed to know? I've been here all day!"  
"Yeah, 'looking after your mum'. She's not even here is she Xion."  
"She went out." Xion said quickly.  
"Well how conveniant. Whatever game you're playing, it ends now. I've got my eye on you. I'm not kidding" Riku muttered again. Then walked away and out the door.  
"Pervert" Xion muttered under her breath.  
"I heard that!" He yelled as he left the house. Slamming the door behind him. Vanitas, Roxas and Hayner stood still in awe. They didn't know whether to follow or stay. "You guys coming or what?" Riku yelled back. The boys scrambled and ran over to where Riku was standing.  
Xion stood at the window and watched as they disappeared from sight.  
_'How dare he!' _she thought. _'And how dare Sora yell at me like he did. I think it's time everyone knew the truth'_ Xion laughed evily to herself.

* * *

"Well that went well" Roxas joked as they left Xion's.  
"I didn't think you were just gonna barge in" Vanitas said to Riku. Riku sighed.  
"Neither did I. But sometimes she just makes me so angry"

"Aww, Namine. That's too cute!" Ollete squealed in delight. Namine blushed.  
"Y-yeah" She muttered up.  
"So, are you like, a thing now?" Kairi asked.  
"Y-yeah we are. We were just keeping it hush hush to see how things went" Namine whispered. Kairi and Ollete giggled at her whilst Namine blushed even harder.  
"Too cute" Kairi whispered. Looking away from her friends, she saw a figure of a person walking towards them.  
_'Sora?'_ she thought. _'No Kairi. You're hallucinating. That's not Sora.'_ The figure got closer. It really did look like him. Namine noticed Kairi staring at something. Namine squinted.  
"Ollete...is that...Sora" she mouthed to her. Ollete nodded.  
"I think so" she mouthed back.  
"Sora?" Kairi muttered. The figure got closer. Making out a boy with brunette spikey hair, dark blue jeans, a white -t-shirt and a light blue jacket in his hand.  
"SORA!" She screeched. She got up instantly and started running towards him. _'Oh my god! He's okay! He's fucking okay!'_ she yelled in her head. Sora saw her running to him.  
"Kairi" he said to himself quietly and began running to her. _'What am I going to say? Come on Sora think! Think!'_ he thought. It seemed like they were running forever. Kairi ran into her lovers arms, with tears streaming down her face she clutched onto him not wanting to let go anytime soon.  
"S-Sor-aa!" she sobbed into his chest. Sora clutched hold of her just at tight. Namine and Ollete came running over.  
"Where on earth have you been?! We've all been worried sick!" Namine scolded as she clonked Sora on the head.  
"I'm sorry. Been a bit of a nightmare" Sora said calmly as he put a hand to the part Namine hit.  
Kairi looked up at Sora. Tears still welled around her eyes and on her face.  
"Where were you?! I thought something awful happened!" she cried.  
_'Bet you feel bad now you jerk!'_ his concious said. He ignored it and held Kairi tighter.  
"Long story" he whispered. Kairi looked back up at her boyfriend and met his crystal blue eyes. Sora moved in closer and kissed her on the lips instantly. Kairi snaked her fingers up into Sora's hair and kissed him back. Namine and Ollete giggled and smirked as they watched. _'Secrets. Again. *sigh* Why can't he tell me anything anymore'_ she thought.  
"Get a room!" A familiar boys voice said from a small distance away.  
"SORA!" The boys yelled and started running towards him. All except for Riku.  
"Dude! Where the hell have you been?!" Vanitas yelled as he pulled his brother into a headlock and noogied him.  
"Van, let me go and I might tell you" he laughed. As Vanitas let go and Sora straightened himself out, Roxas jumped on his back.  
"Don't. Ever. Do that again!" He laughed. Hayner was happy to see him too. The group laughed and laughed.  
Riku however, was stood at the sidelines, glareing at Sora. He just showed up out of nowhere, and he hadn't even bothered to explain where he was. Sure he was happy to see his best friend again, but something wasn't right. He could feel that something was not right.

Later that evening, everyone returned to their homes after fooling around at the beach and eating ice-cream. Vanitas was walking home with Sora.  
"So Sora, where were you all this time? You did have everyone worried. Especially Kairi" Vanitas asked whilst chewing on his wooden ice-lolly stick.  
_'Crap, think of something'_ "Uh-I. It's a long story" Sora said hoping it would send Vanitas off the subject. He had no clue what to say.  
"We've got all night" Vanitas smirked. He was going to find out. He promised Riku and the boys he would. And Kairi. Vanitas watched as his brother started to get 'hot under the collar' again. "You okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired you know" Sora lied. He thought he'd gotten away with it, but...  
"Hmm...But yeah, where were you?" He asked. Vanitas wasn't going to give up that easily. "We have a right to know you know. Your best friends, your girlfriend, your brother! And your mother. I can imagine what she'll do when you walk through that front door." Vanitas grinned.  
Sora chuckled. "Yeah, give me a hug that will cut off my air supply" Sora gave in, but to his luck he had thought of something. He would just say what Xion lied about earlier. Why didn't he think of that sooner? "Seeing as you're not going to shut up about it, I uh-I...I left Kairi's place last night to come home. I felt quite sick. On my way home I felt naucious. I happened to be near Xion's at the time, and rather than fall in the street, I thought I'd go and ask Xion if I could have a drink or something. But before she could even get me the drink, I fell to the floor unconcious. With which I woke pretty late today, then I thanked Xion for her kindness. _'Kindness my ass!'_ and left to find you guys" Sora lied. _'Liar, liar'_ a voice in his head chanted over and over. Vanitas looked less convinced.  
"Uh-huh, so then why didn't Xion let any of us know?" He raised an eyebrow.  
_'Shit'_ "I don't know! Maybe she just was too busy taking care of me!" He smirked putting his arms behind his head.  
_'He's lying to me I know it. Hmm...' _Vanitas thought. "I see."  
The boys reached their front door and before they could open it, out burst their mother almost squashing Sora when she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"Where were you young man?!" She scolded. Vanitas put a palm to his face and shook his head. Sora on the other hand, he was finding the simpliest task hard.  
"*cough* Mu-m! Can't-...brea..th!" he wheezed out. She let her son go and smiled.  
"Sorry darling!" She laughed. "But for this, you are grounded! I've been called in to work to cover a night shift, I'll be back at 10 tomorrow morning. Vanitas you're in charge." she smiled as she looked at Vanitas.  
"Yes!" Vanitas cheered as he clenched his fits and pulls them towards him.  
"What?! That's not fair!" Sora argued.  
"Come on Sora, gotta do what your big brother tells you." as Vanitas put his arm around his shoulder. Sora shoved the arm off in disgust.  
"By 2 minutes. It doesn't even count!" he yelled. But before Sora could argue anymore, their mother had bidded them goodbye and got into her car and drove off.  
"Great" he muttered. Vanitas smirked at him. "Now what?" he spat at him.  
Vanitas stayed silent for bit. He then looked at Sora with a smirk.  
"Party time" he whispered. The boys both smirked and scrambled inside their house to prepare.

**PAAAARRTTYYY!** **I'm thinking of trying to write with added music to it for future chapters and the next for a particular bit. :) Please please please review! :) *Gives out cookies and seasalt icecream*  
****Thankyou! :) -TwilightIsn'tLiterature. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! ): I've been soooo busy with work latley! -.- So busy it's actually made me ill. -.- Stupid tonsilitus. -_- And stupid writers block! But on a positive note, I have my laptop back! :D Working as good as new! :D At least somethings going right. I'll tell you now, it's 5 in the morning here because I cannot sleep. Been drifting in and out of sleep all day! Hence why I'm not tired now. So I apologise if this seems rushed and there are any mistakes! :L OHH!  
Pandamushache- Thanks for that last review! I didn't even notice. :S I've made a little bit in here about that so hopefully that clears everything up! :D  
Near the end at the party scenes, theres song names there which the characters are dancing to. I reaally enjoyed writing that bit! :P  
Thanks for all your support guys! :D Enjoy chapter 13.**

Kairi, Namine and Olette were up in Kairi's bedroom getting ready for Sora and Vanitas' sudden party. Namine was looking through Kairi's makeup bag. It was full of different coloured lip glosses, eyeliners and mascaras. "Kairi? Can I borrow your lip gloss?" Namine asked whilst pulling out one which took her fancy.  
"Yeah sure" Kairi giggled as Namine peered into Kairi's dressing table mirror which was where Kairi was sat and started applying some. Namine wore a white laced knee length dress with gold coloured straps and a small golden belt which clipped around her waist. On her feet she wore a pair of white dolly shoes with small black bows on the front of them and she had her long blonde hair dangled down one shoulder as always. Olette wore a short floral all in one suit which was all different vibrant colours with a large brown belt just below her breasts with a pair of light brown hi-top sandals. Olette's brunette hair was all up for a change in a rather messy bun with a few strands of hair curled down the sides of her face. She had her fringe dangled over her forehead. She was checking her hair and makeup in Kairi's other mirror she had on he wall. Namine smirked.  
"Trying to impress Hayner are we?" She teased. Olette turned round and blushed.  
"Wha-no! I-uh...shut up!" she stuttered. Namine and Kairi laughed as Olette turned as red as a tomato.  
"Olette and Hayner sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S-OUCH!" Namine started. Olette soon stopped Namine's teasing when she threw a nearby pillow at her. Kairi turned round at her dressing table and faced her mirror.  
"Am I the only mature one here?" she giggled as she took a brush and began running it through her red hair. The girls just giggled. Kairi was still sat in her dressing gown, with her hair straight like usual.  
"Kairi, come on. What are you wearing? We need to get going soon" Olette said to her.  
"I really don't know" she replied.

* * *

"Van, are we ready?" Sora asked as he connected up his iPod to the stereo.  
"Yeah I assume so." he said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket after he sent a text. "Riku's able to get some drink in yeah?" he asked.  
"Yeah, the guy looks 18 already. He'll be here with the guys soon anyway." Sora explained. Vanitas nodded and both boys headed upstairs to get changed. Vanitas checked his phone to see if the person he had text had replied. Not yet. Vanitas pulled out a pair of black straight legged jeans and a dark blue polo shirt and shoved them on. Sora on the other hand, went straight to the bathroom. The hot steam from the shower helped him think. He had to tell Kairi the truth. _'But how? Uh. Sora you're way in over your head.'_ "I'll just call her aside and explain everything. Explain about why I've been so distant, the sudden disappearance, the psycho best friend...she'll understand...won't she?" he said quietly to himself. Sora sighed and carried on thinking whilst the hot water trickled down his body.

* * *

*BUUUZZ BUUUZZ* Kairi's phone lit up across the room. Namine, Olette and Kairi eyed each other, then ran to grab it. Kairi came out the victor.  
"It's mine!" she laughed. Olette smirked at her as Kairi smiled at the activity on her phone.  
"Awwwww, is that Sora?" she giggled. Kairi stayed silent for a moment, but then spoke up.  
"Actually it's not. It's Vanitas..." she said quietly. Both Olette and Namine rushed over to see what he had said.  
_'Hey, you and the girls still coming tonight?"  
'Hey. Yeah we are, we'll be there in an hour or so' _she typed back.  
"You know Kairi, I can't help but wonder about you and a certain black haired person..." Kairi raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked up from her phone screen.  
"I mean you and Vanitas. What's actually going on between you guys?" Namine asked again looking Kairi in the eye. Kairi suddenly felt a bit sick.  
"Uh...Nothing?" she said slowly. "I've already told you two. Nothing is happening between me and Vani. We are just friends. That's all. Yeah okay, he's hot. I admit that. But I love Sora. And only Sora. After everything me and him have been through to be where we are now, do you really think I'd throw that all away? What do you guys take me for?!"  
Namine felt a bit odd after Kairi said that. _'I hope Sora feels the same way. If the rumours are true then Kairi will be devastated'. _Namine decided to shake that thought away. She knew she was the only girl who knew about the 'rumours' because Roxas told her himself.  
"It's just the way you guys have been acting with each other latley. Like the beach today. You guys looked pretty close. If anything, too close. Especially for a taken girl!" Olette said softly.  
"You girls should know that I'd never do such a thing!" Kairi turned and made her way back over to her dressing table slowly. "Yeah, we have our ups and downs now and again, but we've always managed to sort things out. And I admit, the past month or so, he's been acting strange. But that doesn't make me love him any less! He's still my Sora. The one I fell for. My best friend. The same guy who's able to brighten up my darkest days" Namine and Olette followed and placed themselves either side of Kairi once she sat down. "But there is one thing that bothers me." she said softly. "He's not able to tell me anything latley. He used to be able to tell me everything. With no questioning." Kairi looked to her lap and sighed. "He's so secretive with me right now. He never used to be" she whispered. Olette placed a hand on her best friends shoulder.  
"Kairi, this is Sora we're talking about. He's a strange boy. Always has been always will be." She laughed. "Maybe there's just some things he doesn't want to worry you about. You know what Sora's like. I'm sure things will be back to normal soon" She reassured.  
_'I hope you're right Olette'_ Namine thought.  
"Anyway! Back on the subject of party! Which we need to hurry to!" Olette exclaimed. Kairi looked up at the green eyed girl.  
"I have no idea what to wear Olette!" she sighed.  
"Oh don't you worry about that, look! I've found something!" Namine squealed from the other side of the room half buried in Kairi's wardrobe.  
"How'd you get over there so fast?!" Kairi said confused. Namine peered out and winked.  
"You know me. Sneaky." Kairi shook her head as Namine dove back into Kairi's wardrobe to find the garment she spotted. "Here we are!" She said proudly as she pulled out a pretty looking dress. It was purple and white. The top half was white and in a boobtube design. The bottom half was purple but blended at the middle with the white. Short at the front but long at the back. And a beautiful silver belt with a butterfly full of diamonds hung at the middle.  
"Namine, I haven't worn that in years" Kairi said.  
"Well I don't see why not! Kairi, you would look gorgeous in this!" Namine squealed in delight.  
"I agree Kairi, you have some beautiful clothes and most of them I've never seen you wear" Olette said as she joined Namine at Kairi's wardrobe. "You're going to look fabulous in this!" Olette said happily.  
"Yeah, maybe you'll get lucky tonight aswell" Namine smirked and sent a wink Kairi's way. Kairi sent a death glare at Namine. But then thought back to the night before. They were soo close to 'going all the way'. _'_Stupid_ parents. They ruined it!'_ Namine noticed Kairi's reaction change. "Oh...so something did happen last night huh?" she winked. Kairi looked up again.  
"I will not lie, but something almost happened. I think it would have if my parents didn't come home early"  
Namine smirked at Olette giggled. Kairi blushed. "But yeah, having to rush around and get downstairs was quite funny." She laughed.  
"I bet it was!" Olette winked. Namine laughed.  
"Anyways!" she yelled as she tossed the dress over to Kairi. "Get it on" Kairi looked down at the garment. She hadn't worn it for about 2 years.  
"Will it make you two happy if I wore the stupid dress?" Kairi said as she rubbed her temples in annoyance.  
"Yes" they said in unison.  
"Do I really have a choice?"  
"Nope"-"Not really" they both said again.  
"Fine! Kairi grunted and she left the room to put it on.

* * *

Vanitas had finished getting ready and looked at himself in the mirror. Fixing his hair and checking for spots on his face. He heard a knock on his door.  
"Van? You ready?" Sora called.  
"Yeah just coming" he called back. After spraying on some lynx, Vanitas shoved on his dark blue vans and headed for his bedroom door. Upon opening it he was greeted by his brother smirking at him.  
"Who you trying to impress huh?" he laughed.  
"Nobody you idiot!" he spat.  
"Alright, chill! Jeez. You're such a hot head sometimes." Sora moaned.  
"Yeah well you're just annoying. Now shut it and get downstairs. I think I hear people coming." he muttered. Sora poked his tounge out and turned to make his was downstairs. "Very mature" he muttered to himself. Just then he felt a buzz in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he saw he had a message.  
_'On our way! See you guys soon!'_ Vanitas smiled and put his phone in his pocket.  
"Oi! Grouchy! You coming or what?" he heard Sora call from downstairs.  
"Y-yeah!" he replied and came downstairs to be greeted by Riku, Roxas and Hayner all carrying crates of alcohol.  
"This gonna get messy" Riku smirked. He, Hayner and Roxas put down their crates and passed each other a drink.  
"Bottoms up boys! Lets go wild!" Roxas yelled as they all clanked their bottles together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xion was at her house lead on her bed in silence. Plotting revenge. She was going to make Sora pay. But how? She was suddenly interrupted by her phone ringing. 'Larxene' the phones screen said.  
"Hello" Xion greeted.  
"Hey Xion. Wanna gate crash a party?" Larxene asked.  
"Whose party?" Xion said sounding confused.  
"Sora and his brother's one. Vanitas is it?" Larxene replied.  
_'Threw a party and didn't even invite me! Wrong move Sora!'_ she scalded in her mind.  
"Gladly. I've a little 'business' to settle with Sora anyway" She smirked. Xion heard Larxene laugh evilly in the background.  
"Settled then, I'll be at your's in like 30? See ya!" Then she hung up.  
Xion put down her phone and smirked evilly to herself.  
"Showtime" she whispered.

* * *

_*Song playing - Levels - Avicii.*_ ***(A/N) I FREAKING LOVE THIS SONG! :D***

The party was in full swing, everyone was having a great time. Roxas was already out cold on the sofa, Riku had been slapped round the face by a few girls and the best part was that nobody was injured or had puked up yet. Yet! Kairi and the girls made their way up to the twins house. Already recognising alot of people they knew from college.  
"Woah, like everyone we know is here!" Namine gasped. As they made their way inside the house they were engulfed by the noise of music and everyones chatter.  
"Do you see the boys?" Kairi asked. The girls shook their heads as they looked around. Just then Kairi spotted a few boys in the kitchen. She grabbed Namine and Olette by the hands and pulled them towards the kitchen. Just as she thought, there were Sora, Vanitas, Riku and Hayner. Riku was in the corner, making out with Rikku **(A/N Haha! Odd. ;) :L)** one of the hottest and most popular girls in college. Sora and Vanitas were up on the table dancing like fools and Hayner was dancing with some girl. Olette felt a sudden rush of pure jealousy and walked right up to him, dragged him aside, pushed him against the wall, then gently placed her lips onto his. Shocked by the sudden action from her, Hayner tried to keep calm as he gently kissed her back.  
"Whreeyy! Get in there my son!" Sora called as he saw the two kiss.  
"Well that escalated quickly!" Kairi joked to Namine. Sora and Vanitas started singing to the song that was playing.  
_"OHHHHH SOMETIMES I GET A GOOD FEELING! YEAH! I GET A FEELING THAT I'VE NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER HAD BEFORE OH NO I GET A GOOD FEELING YEAH!" _Kairi giggled at the two boys singing away on the table. Vanitas looked down and saw Kairi and Namine staring straight at them laughing.  
"Hey!" he called and smiled. Vanitas nudged Sora and he looked down at what Vanitas was staring at.  
"Kairi!" he yelled. "Glad you could make it! You know you look beautiful!" he smiled. Kairi blushed as Sora took her in his arms and held her tight. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and she quickly kissed him back. Namine stood there in awkwardness. She didn't know where Roxas was. Vanitas felt a little awkward too. He caught a glimpse of Kairi with Sora and felt a little bit jealous himself. _'Wait Van. She's not single. Why are you getting jealous?'_ his mind scalded. Vanitas shook the thought out of his head.

_*Song playing - Turn up the love - Far East Movement ft Cover Drive*_

Namine decided to go and look for Roxas. She left the kitchen and tried the living room first. And there he was. She grabbed someones nearby water and chucked it over his face.  
"Wake up lightweight!" she laughed. Roxas awoke from his drunken slumber and stared at the girl before him.  
"Namine!" he yelled as he tried to act sober. Namine giggled at him. "You look, uh...pretty" he managed to get out. Namine blushed.  
"Thanks" she giggled. "Everyones in the kitchen, come on! You owe me a dance." she smirked. Roxas got up and Namine took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. Vanitas was still up on the table dancing like noone was watching. He had actually gotten a girl to dance with him up on the table with him. Pretty closely too. This girl was Rikku's best friend. She had light black hair and went by the name Paine. Kairi looked up at him and Paine on the table and looked away in disgust. _'Why would you care? You claim you 'love' Sora right? Why would you care about what Vanitas does? Unless you're jealous.'_ Kairi's mind taunted. Kairi ignored the thought and carried on dancing with Sora. Roxas and Namine entered the kitchen and started dancing too. Everyone started singing to the song that was playing. Quite loudly too.  
_'WE ARE ONE, TONIGHT! AND WE'RE BREATHING IN THE SAME AIIIRR! SO TURN UP THE LOVE, TURN UP THE LOVE, TURNING UP THE LOOOVVVEEE!'  
_"You do know, your mothers going to kill you" Kairi laughed. Sora smirked.  
"Vanitas' idea, not mine" he replied.  
"How drunk are you?" she giggled. Sora swayed his head from left to right and looked like he was thinking.  
"This much?" he said lifting his hand up and separating his index finger and thumb apart a few centimeters. Kairi shook her had in amusement. Sora laughed lightly and kissed her again tenderly.  
"You want a drink?" he asked. Kairi nodded and Sora got her a drink from the fridge and handed it to her. Sora looked around. Hayner was dancing with Olette and Riku was still making out with Rikku. He noticed Vanitas on the table with Paine. Dancing pretty close. She was in front of him facing away from him. He had one of his hands on her stomach and a drink in the other hand.

_*Song playing - Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects*_

Xion turned up with her friend Larxene.  
"Woah! Looks like a decent party!" Larxene yelled. Xion just smirked. They entered the house and looked around for Sora. As predicted they found him and Kairi in the kitchen. Sora found Xion headed straight for them. _'Oh shit'. _Kairi turned to see who Sora was looking at.  
"Hey Xion! Glad you could make it!" she smiled. Xion faked a smile back then averted her attention to Sora.  
"Hey Sora" she smiled.  
"Kairi I'll be right back" he whispered in her ear then kissed her on the cheek. He took Xion's arm and dragged her outside. Kairi watched as he pulled her out of the back door.  
"What the hell are you doing here?! You weren't invited for a reason! And after that little performance from you today I don't really think I want you anywhere near me!"  
"Hey, they're my friends too. I'm not here to cause any trouble! I'm just gonna have some fun! That a crime?" She smirked. Sora sighed in frustration.  
"Fine you can stay. I'll be keeping an eye on you! I'm not ready to trust you just yet!" he spat then made his way back indoors.  
_'This song seems to fit your situation Sora-Shut up inner-mind. You aren't helping!'_ he argued in his mind. He walked back on over to Kairi and wrapped his arms around her middle and swayed her from side to side.  
"I'll keep you my dirty little secret" she sang sweetly. Sora shivered. He needed to relax. But how could he? With Xion on the loose and now he knew she was capable of anything. He was starting to enjoy himself less. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku and Vanitas made their way into the living room as it was getting quite cramped where they were. Paine had disappeared along with Rikku. Vanitas wasn't that bothered, but Riku was flipping out. Frantically searching for her.

_*Song playing - I'm with you - Avril Lavigne*  
_

"A slow one? Really?!" Riku moaned.  
"Don't worry Riku! You can dance with me!" Vanitas winked then laughed.  
As a joke Riku and Vanitas wrapped their arms around eachother and swayed from side to side laughing. Vanitas handed his phone to Kairi to take a photo of the two. She took the photo and giggled at it, then showed it to them both. Vanitas smirked and Riku laughed at it. Everyone in the room then started singing along.  
"IT'S A DAMN COLD NIGHT, TRYIN'A FIGURE OUT THIS LIFE. WON'T YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND, TAKE ME SOMEWHERE NEW, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I'M, I'M WITH YOU, I'M WITH YOU!"  
Sora placed his hands on Kairi's hips and came up behind her again. He kissed her on the cheek lightly. Kairi soon turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Staring into his cerulean eyes lovingly, she leant her head in, Sora did too. They soon locked lips and refused to let eachother go. Vanitas looked around and saw happy couples everywhere. Roxas and Namine, Sora and Kairi, and loads of people from college. He didn't know any of them admittedly, but that didn't bother him.

_*Song playing - Thrift shop - Macklemore ft Ryan Lewis.*  
_

_'Hey Macklemore, can we go thrift shopping?'_ the song began. Everyone gasped in excitement.  
"Whut, whut, whut, whut." they all sang. Sora and Vanitas jumped up on their sofa and started dancing like idiots.  
They began singing along as everyone watched in amusement.  
"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dollas in my pocket. I'm, I'm huntin, looking for a come up. This is fucking awesome!" Kairi got out her phone and recorded it. Soon Olette and Hayner joined them in the living room to find Sora and Vanitas up on the sofa dancing and singing away.  
"Best party ever!" Namine screamed. Xion and Larxene joined too. Sora saw her come in and kept watching her. Sora took Kairi's hand and pulled her up on the sofa with them. She was in the middle of both boys. Kairi stopped recording and got both boys to pose for a photo she planned to take. They all made stupid faces and laughed when they saw the picture.  
"I WEAR YOUR GRANDADS CLOTHES, I LOOK INCREDIBLE. I'M IN THIS BIG ASS COAT, FROM THAT THRIFT SHOP DOWN THE ROAD!" Everyone in the house sang along, quite loudly.  
Namine took a few photos on her phone of everyone. Lots of her and Roxas, a few of Hayner and Olette trying not to be seen and a few of Kairi, Sora and Vanitas dancing on the sofa. This was going to be a night to remember.

_*Song playing - Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft Lauren Bennett*  
_

As predicted, everyone jumped in excitement as this song started playing. From now, everything just seemed to play in slow motion. Kairi and the boys jumped down from the sofa and grabbed their drinks. Sora left the room for a minute. Leaving Kairi with Vanitas.  
"Come on, you owe me a dance!" he said in her ear. Kairi smiled and started dancing with Vanitas. It was a bit awkward at first, but as things progressed it wasn't that bad. Vanitas took one of her hands and spun her around. They both smiled and laughed untill Kairi lost her balance and fell. She would have hit the floor but luckily Vanitas caught her just in time. "Sorry!" he apologised. Kairi shook her head.  
"It's okay" she smiled. Xion tapped Kairi on the shoulder lightly.  
"Hey Kairi, meet me outside in like 10 minutes. I have something I wanna show you" she smiled.  
"Um-okay?" Kairi smiled back. Feeling confused though. She carried on dancing with Vanitas as she watched Xion leave the room.  
Xion was on the search for Sora. She searched the whole house but then found Sora outside his house.  
"What are you doing out here on your own?" she asked. Sora looked up from where he was sat and stared at Xion.  
"Just getting some air. Just a bit hot in there" he replied.  
"Look Sora, I haven't come here to cause any trouble."

*_Song playing - Guilt - Nero*_

"I've actually come to sort things. Admit defeat if that's how you put it." she said softly. Sora raised an eyebrow and stood up facing her.  
"R-really?" Sora stuttered. Was this true? Or just another one of her mind games.  
"Yeah. I've realised that you're with Kairi, the girl you love and cherish. And no matter what I do, I can't change that. And everything I'm doing to make you think otherwise is just turning you against me. And I don't want that. So I give up. That's it." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
_'Maybe she's telling the truth'_ he thought.  
"Xion...I'm sorry everything, but I'm glad you've seen sense"  
"Sora, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was selfish, stupid and childish. I've decided I need some time away aswell. So you'll be free of me for a while too."

"Kairi where are you going?" Vanitas called.  
"Just going to see Xion for a second. I'll be right back."  
Kairi made her way to the front door through the crowd of people.

"So do I not get a departing gift?" Xion smirked  
"Uhm. What?" Sora tensed up.  
"Just one last kiss. Please. For old times sake. And because it'll be the very last one I will get from you. At least I'll have that" She lied. She was up to something but stupid Sora believed her.  
"Urgh. Okay, but after this you're out of here." he spat. Xion nodded and smiled. Sora looked around making sure noone was around, then leant down to Xion and kissed her on the lips.  
Kairi set a foot outside and wasn't prepared for the sight that met her. She dropped her glass. It smashed on the doorstep startling Sora more than Xion. Sora and Xion stared up and saw Kairi frozen in shock.  
"Whoops. Bad timing" she smirked. Kairi's eyes started to fill up with tears. Vanitas soon followed Kairi outside and saw what was unfolding.  
"I KNEW IT! SORA YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she screamed. Sora began panicing.  
"No Kairi! It's not what you think! Kairi!" he yelled to her. But Kairi couldn't bear to hear his lies. This was why he was being so distant. He was cheating on her. With Xion! Her best friend. Kairi just ran. Vanitas sent a death glare at Sora.  
"You're a fucking idiot!" He yelled at him. "Kairi! Kairi, come back!" he called after her as he followed.  
"Well, that's enough excitement for today. I'm beat." Xion smirked as she turned to leave. Sora made his way back into his house slowly and in silence. He stared around at all the people in his house. Having a good time. Something in him cracked. He made his way to the stereo and cut off the music. Everyone groaned.  
"What are you doing?" someone asked.  
"Party's over! Get out!" he yelled. Nobody seemed to move. Sora yelled again. "I SAID OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT! NOW!" Everyone groaned and grumbled as they left. Sora made his way into the kitchen and snatched a drink out of the fridge and gulped it down. Riku followed him in and saw what he was doing.  
"Hey! What are you doing you idiot! Stop it!" he yelled as he tried to take the drink from Sora's hands. "I said stop it!" Sora chucked the bottle across the room and it smashed on the floor.  
"I'M SUCH A DICK!" Sora screamed. Riku looked at his best friend confused.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Kairi's hurt and it's all my fault! Because I'm a stupid twat! All because I can't keep to one girl!" He yelled. Riku's eyes widened.  
"So it's true? You and Xion...all this time?" Riku said in a deep voice. Sora hung his head in shame.  
"I'm sorry Riku. I really didn't mean for it to end up like this" he said sadly. Hearing Riku's silence was worrying enough. He knew Riku was pissed at him. Sora looked up and as soon as he did, a hand gripped his neck. Sora saw Riku's fist just about to come flying at him.  
"Not the face!" he screamed. *_PUNCH* _Sora lead out cold on the floor. Riku left his sorry ass there on his own. If he didn't leave now he'd probably kill him.

Kairi just kept running. Tears just kept coming and coming. She ran past people in the street crying and sobbing. She couldn't believe it, how could he do something like that. _'I thought he loved me! Why Sora? Why did you do this to me!?'_ she screamed in her mind. She soon came to a cliff edge. She stared out the the ocean and night sky in the distance. The wind blew her hair gently, drying a few tears. Kairi fell to a heap on the ground. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed and sobbed.  
"Why?" she whispered to herself. She then felt something swaying from her neck hitting her arm. She leant up and touched it.  
"Sora's necklace" she whispered. She closed her eyes again and began weeping again. She yanked it off of her neck breaking the chain and squeezed it in her hand. She stood up and shook her head.  
"It's all lies!" she yelled as she threw it off the cliff and into the ocean water below.

**And relax! -.- Once again I'm sorry for the late update! -_- Stupid writers block! Anway! Review and let me know what you think! Enjoy! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14! :D See, I wasn't that long this time was I? ;) There's a part of this chapter I absouletly hated writing. -_- I'm not going to say what cause that may spoil it, but I think it does add to Van and Kai getting closer. :) Anyway! Thanks for the amasing reveiws on the last! I'd love to go to a party with the KH gang! It would be awesome! I will tell you now, I am planning on having another party scene! This time it'll be with more well known characters. ;) I'm not saying who though! :P Mwaah ha ha! I'm so evil!**

**Pandamustache - WHY YOU NO HAVE AN ACCOUNT! IT MEANS I HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL I'M READY TO UPDATE TO REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW! xD Yeah Larx...I'M SORRY! I NEEDED AN EVIL FRIEND AND LARXENES A BITCH ANYWAY! XD Come to think of it, I was actually planning on adding 'Clarity' to the list of songs playing, but decided against it for some reason. O_o I'm now thinking of loads of songs I could have used now! Like 'Gangnam Style' and 'La La La' from Naughty boy ft Sam Smith (My new favorite song). Keep an eye out for the next time there's a party, maybe it'll be on then. :P *Hint hint* XD**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts yadda yadda hooray. Lets go! **

Riku stormed out of Sora and Vanitas' house looking angry. Roxas stood outside with Hayner, Olette and Namine. Roxas saw Riku coming out.  
"Hey Riku?" What's going on?" he asked running over infront of him.  
"It was all true. He's a dirty little liar! Everything I suspected with him and Xion was true!" He yelled. Loud enough for Hayner and the girls to hear. Roxas stood frozen. Shocked.  
"...what? Why that no good son of a bitch!" He cursed.  
"Where is he now?" Hayner asked as he and the girls walked on over to Roxas and Riku.  
"He's out cold on the floor because I punched him in the face" Riku replied.  
"Do you know where Kairi is?" Namine asked worried. Riku shook his head lightly. Namine dipped her head.  
"I've got a feeling she saw something happen between Sora and Xion. I hope she didn't" Riku sighed.  
"Wait, am I the only person who didn't know about this?!" Olette questioned folding her arms in a strop. Everyone ignored her question.  
"Look, we don't know what's happened, we've all had quite a bit to drink, so I think it'll be best to leave this untill morning. Once everyones sobered up a bit."Hayner stated wisely. Riku laughed.  
"Pah! Drunk or not, I'm stillgoing to rip that weasles throat out when I see him next!" He threatened.  
"Not helping Riku!" Yelled Namine.  
"I don't really care! That good for nothing jerk will pay" he muttered as he walked away and disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
"I'm worried about Kairi. I mean, if she did see whatever just happened, where on earth is she?" Namine said softly. Roxas put his arm around her.  
"I saw Kairi make her way towards the front door, then shortly Van followed her. So hopefully he's with her or looking for her." Roxas said to reassure her.  
"But, shes vunerable right now. Emotions running sky high, she's had a bit to drink, the way she's dressed. Anything could happen!" Olette added in sounding concerened for her best friends safety.  
"She's right. We'd better search for her." Hayner suggested.  
"What about Riku?" Namine asked. All 4 teens looked in the direction of where Riku went.  
"I don't think Riku's coming. Guys gotta process what's going on" Roxas replied. Namine sighed and nodded.  
"Come on, lets get going. Let's split up, you and Hayner go together" she said pointing to Olette. "And me and Roxas will go together" she continued.  
"Call me if you find her!" Olette yelled to Namine as they seperated. Namine nodded at her and walked off in a different direction to them.

* * *

Kairi stood at the cliff staring out at the ocean in the distance. Waiting for the 'plop' sound of Sora's necklace hitting the water. "I hate you" she whispered. The sound never came. She closed her eyes slowly and listened to the sounds around her. The wind making the trees leaves blow lightly, the sound of the waves hitting the bottom of the cliff. She heard a few crickets singing their songs too.  
"Why?" she whispered. Her breathing quickly got louder and deeper as her eyes slowly filled up with more heartbroken tears. She lifted her hands to her face and sobbed. Loosing concentration on what had just happened, Kairi fell to her knees, then on her front. Laying her head in her folded arms on the ground, she sobbed quietly. Memories of her and him played through her mind like a film. One after the other.

_'"Sora, how on earth do you manage to burn everything?" Kairi laughed.  
"Hey! It's not my fault this stupid microwaves broken! The popcorn box said 2 minutes! Look, there black and white!" He grumbled showing Kairi the box.  
"I believe you, but cooking really isn't one of your strong points" she giggled. Sora shook his head and chuckled.  
"Yeah well...whatever" he moaned. Opening the popcorn bag he poured the contents into a bowl. "Hey Kairi, it's not that bad. It still looks edible" he said happily. Kairi walked over and examined it. She took one peice and held it up.  
"Sora...see the inside? It's burnt. You can eat it but it'll leave a very nasty taste in your mouth. So I advise not to" she laughed.  
"Alright miss sarcasm" he laughed as he took the bowl and headed to the bin. But he suddenly stopped. Turning round he dug his hand in the bowl and grabbed a handful of the contents. "Hey Kairi?" Kairi looked around to him just as Sora threw a heap of burnt popcorn in her direction.  
"Sora!" she yelled in shock. She looked up at him and he winked. She smirked, picked some pieces out that landed down her top, then threw them back at him. He grabbed another handful and launched it Kairi's way, hitting everything around her. The two teens laughed as Kairi managed to grab a handful and give Sora a taste of his own medicine. Every bit hit Sora as he tried to defend himself with his arms and ducking his head.  
"That's it!" he laughed and came at her. He wrapped his arms around her from the front and began spinning her lightly. They both laughed and came to a stop. Kairi stood on her feet as Sora stopped. The two leant in and greeted eachothers lips with a long, tender kiss. They pulled away then rested their foreheads on eachother. After a few seconds, Kairi glanced up at his hair, then let out a little giggle. "What?" he asked. Kairi lifted her hand and pulled out a piece of half burnt popcorn. She moved it to Soras' mouth. Stupidly he opened his mouth to eat it and Kairi popped it in. Almost instantly, Sora groaned in disgust. He walked on over to the bin and spat it out. "That's disgusting!" he moaned. Kairi just laughed in amusement.  
"What were we just saying before the popcorn fight? It was unedible. But what do you do? You eat it. Sometimes I wonder how you even get dressed in the morning" She said smugly.  
"Hey, sarcy. Less of the smugness and help me clean this stuff up!" He ordered as he poured himself a glass of water to rinse his mouth with'_

_'Kairi awoke one morning lead on the sofa with Sora. He had his arm around the back of her and his other arm around the back of his head. Trying not to wake him, she quietly and slowly moved and got off of the sofa. Sora repositioned himself and lead on his side. The sight Kairi saw made her want to either burst out in laughter, and go 'awwww' at the same time. He moved his arm that was around Kairi towards his front, his hand infront of his mouth and...yep. You guessed it, his thumb in his mouth. "He still sucks his thumb? That's soo cute...yet funny!" she whispered to herself. She giggled quietly, shook her head and went off to get a drink.'_

Still lying on the floor, Kairi had turned and lead on her side. She started pulling out grass strands from the ground still weeping. Among the sounds of the ocean waves lapping at the bottom of the cliff, Kairi's sniffles, the snap sound of grass being torn from the ground and the leaves on trees shaking quietly, Kairi was lost deep in her thoughts.

* * *

"Ah Kairi, where are you?" Vanitas asked himself getting worried. He searched all around, asking passers by if they'd seen the red haired girl. With no luck Vanitas was just about ready to give up searching alone. But just then, he thought. "I'm a girl who has lived on an island all her life, where would I go to be alone?" he asked. He put his fist to his mouth and closed his eyes and thought. It then struck him. "Near the ocean! She must be at the beach! Or at least somewhere around there!"  
He began running off towards the beach.

Kairi still being on the cliff, sat up with her legs bent out at the sides of her. Still teary eyed. She didn't notice a dark figure coming up behind her. It slowly edged up behind her.

Vanitas arrived at the beach and let out a sigh or frustration. As he scanned the entire area, she was nowhere to be seen. "Kairi!" he called. "Kairi! Where are you?"

Kairi heard a distinct call. She lifted her head up and she heard it again. She looked to where it came from and saw a familiar figure down at the beach just a little to the right of where she was sat on the cliff. "It's Vanitas..."she whispered. "VAN-" she called but was cut off. An unknown man's hand covered her mouth as he wrapped his other arm around the bottom half of her body and lifted her up. Kairi struggled and tried to wriggle free whilst she tried screaming for help. The mans hand muffled Kairi's cries and she couldn't be heard.  
"Ah stop wriggling! You'll love what I've got" he whispered into her ear in a husky voice. The voice made her shiver in disgust. As he pushed her down on the ground, he gripped both of her hands in one, and still had the other covered over her mouth. Tears of fear streamed from her eyes. Was this really happening?! Kairi looked down as he climbed on top of her. Her knee was directly below his crotch.  
_'You've got one chance Kairi! Do it! NOW!'_ her mind screamed at her. With all the might left in her body, she lifted her knee quickly and it came into contact with the mans area.  
"Ah! You little bitch!" he yelled as he grabbed onto the tender area. As quick as anything Kairi tried to scramble away, but he caught her leg and dragged her back.  
"VANITAS! VAN HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed.

Vanitas heard screaming coming from a nearby cliff. They sounded like they were coming from a young girl. He distinctivley heard his name being called.

"VANIT!-" she was cut off again by the attacker as he slapped his hand back over her mouth.  
"You'll pay for that you little slag!" he boomed. "Just a little damsel in distress aren't you?" he laughed. Sitting on top of her again with her hands under each of his knees, Kairi looked away. Upon hearing the sound of a zipper undoing, she started to panic even more.  
"NO!" she screamed muffled. _'FUCK THIS!'_ she thought and pulled both of her hands out of their prison with great force and quickly moved his hand and bit it hard!  
"VANITAS! QUICK! PLEASE SOMEONE!" She screamed again. But much louder this time. Surely he had heard her by now.

"That was defanatly my name someone's calling!" he said as he ran towards the place he heard the screams. _''Kairi, I'm going to look for you I promise, but someone right now who somehow knows me needs me' _he thought. Little did he know, that that very person was indeed Kairi.

The attacker had gotten a bit annoyed now. He threw his bitten hand down on Kairi's mouth. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. He had also grabbed hold of Kairi's arms with death grip. Hard enough it was hurting her wrists.  
"So you like to kick people? Bite people? What else are you capable of then missy? Eh? You sound like my type of girl!" he whispered in his disgusting husky voice as he leaned down towards Kairi. Another set of tears streamed from her eyes as he moved his head towards her neck and began kissing it and biting at it. Kairi began squirming again. He looked up at her with his awful brown eyes and glared at her.  
"Stop moving, or I'll make this even more painful. Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, you scream, well..." he slowly moved his hand away from Kairi's mouth and lifted back his jacket revealing a knife.  
"Now are we clear?" he whispered. Kairi, who was feeling full of fear right now nodded and closed her eyes as another lot of tears came rolling down her face.

Vanitas reached the top of the cliff to find a man who looked as if he were in his 40's and a...a young girl?! With red hair! Wearing the exact clothing Kairi was wearing at the party.  
"KAIRI?!" he yelled running over. The attacker got up and Kairi finally managed to be free.  
"VANITAS!" She screamed back as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Vanitas body. He knew she wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. He glared at the attacker. "He's got a knife" she whispered to him. Vanitas sighed lightly.  
"Stay back" he whispered back to her. "Hey scumbag! Yeah I'm talkin' to you! What's your problem?! Huh? Like to attack young girls do you?! You're sick!" Vanitas yelled at him clentching his fists feeling anger pour out of his body. The attacker just smirked at him.  
"Watch your back girly, cause I'll be back" he said darkly. Vanitas could feel Kairi trembling.  
"Vani let's just go please?!" she cried.  
"No" he spat. Letting go of Kairi he walked on up to the attacker.  
"Vanitas! This is stupid! You'll get hurt! Come on lets just go!" she screamed in fear.  
"Better do as your little girlfriend says boy" the attacker smirked at Vanitas.  
"Noone tells me what to do" he spat.  
"What so now you're this big man?" the attacker laughed.  
"More of a man you'll ever be. Attacking young girls, doing things to them against their will. I think you'll find you lost the 'big man' title ages ago. Pathetic" Van said smirking at him. All the while, Kairi was getting more and more frightened.  
"You're gonna regret that you little twat!" he snarled and the next thing Kairi saw was Vanitas getting punched in the face with such force, it knocked him to the ground. Vanitas pushed himself up from the ground immediatly and wiped his lip. He glanced at his hand and saw blood. The attacker just laughed.  
"You're so weak" he cackled. Vanitas glared at him. His yellow eyes looking quite cold, staring directly at him. The attacker soon stopped his laughing when he looked back at him. Vanitas' fists came flying at his face repeatedly. The man tried to defend himself but failed, numerous times. Vanitas finished with a kick in his stomach sending the attacker falling to the ground in pain.  
"My work here is done" Vanitas spat and turned away leaving the man clutching his chest. Kairi smiled lightly at Vanitas as he walked back over to her smiling. The attacker glared at Vanitas then pulled out the sharp object from his coat. Then came running up behind Vanitas. Kairi noticed and widened her eyes.  
"VAN WATCH OUT!" she screamed. He came at Vanitas with the knife in his hand and just as Vanitas turned around, it caught him in the arm.  
"Aah!" he yelled in pain. Vanitas looked at his arm and saw that luckily it hadn't done serious damage. Just a wide cut.  
"I'm getting sick of you!" he screamed.  
"Good! Cause I'm not givin' up that easy you little fucking prick!" The attacker dived at Vanitas sending them both the floor.  
"Kairi! Run!" he ordered. Kairi stood at the sidelines staring in shock.  
"But-" she started but Vanitas cut her off. Just as the attacker tried stabbing Van in the chest. Using both hands, Vanitas tried with all his strength to keep the mans knife above his chest.  
"Just go! Now!" He roared. Kairi ran. Again.  
"Very noble!" the attacker laughed. "Too bad your little girlfriend won't be here to watch you die" he snickered.  
"Shut up!" he spat.  
Kairi kept on running through the woods to get back to the town, but something in her mind spoke up. _'Running again Kairi? Talk about damsel in distress'. _Kairi stopped in her tracks.  
"I'm not running anymore. He needs me!" she spoke softly. "I must be out of my mind!" she said as she started running back up to where she left Vanitas and the attacker.  
"Any last requests?" he snickered evilly. Vanitas glared back at him.  
"Burn in hell!" he spat. Within a couple of seconds saying that, Vanitas spat in hit face. Kairi suddenly came running back up to them and jumped pushing the attacker off of Vanitas.  
"Let him go!" she screamed. Vanitas could move at last. He got up from the floor and looked for the attacker. The saw him just about to get off the floor. He again came flying at Vanitas. He luckily dodged it and grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it round. He kept twisting until the knife dropped out of his hand and with a thump onto the grassy ground. He fell to the floor and Vanitas still had hold of his arm behind his back and stamped one foot down oh his back.  
"Give up yet!" he roared.  
"Alright-alright!" he moaned in pain. Vanitas took his foot off his back and lifted him backwards on his knees. Kairi walked on over to him.  
"Now who's the damsel in distress?" she spat before she swung her fist at his face throwing him to the floor. Kairi shook her hand in pain. "Ow" she whimpered quietly. Vanitas chuckeled then grabbed her good hand.  
"Come on. Before he wakes up!" he said as he lead her away from the awful place.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" Namine asked.  
_"No not yet. I hope she's okay! Wherever she is! I swear she's got some explaining to do!" _Olette moaned down the phone.  
"Let me know if you find anything" she sighed then hung up the phone. Roxas kept looking around.  
"Hey Namine, isn't that Vanitas?" Roxas asked as he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Namine looked to where Roxas was pointing as she hung up the phone and was stunned by what she saw.  
"W-why yes...and isn't that...KAIRI?!" She screamed. and started running towards her best friend.

Kairi and Vanitas walked in silence, but they then heard the screams of happiness. The voice tone sounded familiar. Kairi looked around, then saw a blonde haired girl running straight at her.  
"Namine!" she called. Namine wrapped her arms around the helpless red head and refused to let go.  
"Where on earth where you?! We were worried sick!" she scalded. Kairi looked down sadly. Vanitas then placed an arm around Kairi's shoulders.  
"I'll explain tomorrow, it's been a long night" Namine and Roxas looked up at Vanitas.  
"Dude! What happened to you?!" Roxas asked in shock.  
"Like I said. I'll explain tomorrow. Right now I need to get a certain someone home before anything else happens." Namine and Roxas nodded and bidded them goodbye.  
"I'm glad she's okay. I've gotta call Olette." The two blondes headed back to Namine's house.

Vanitas and Kairi arrived at Kairi's house. Kairi got out her keys and let them both into the house.  
"Do you want a drink or anything?" she asked sweetly.  
"Na I'm good thanks" he replied as he followed her into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and gulped the whole thing down. She then opened a cupboard and pulled out a little white box and placed it on the table.  
"Here let me look at those cuts" she said softly.  
"Na I'm okay, I'm no wuss" he laughed. Kairi raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll be the judge of that. Besides, I feel partly responsible for them"  
"Alright, if it'll make you happy" he smiled and sat at the table with Kairi. She pulled out some cotton wool and bandage. She then got up and filled a small bowl with warm water. sitting back down she dabbed the cotton wool in the water and applied it to Vanitas' cut on his lip. He flinched a bit.  
"Ow!" he moaned.  
"Well if you stay still it won't hurt as much!" she laughed. She finished cleaning the cut on his lip. "You've got a bit of a bruise coming up on your cheek"  
"All that's alright. It'll just match the others." he laughed.  
"You know you still have the one on your forehead where you ran into a tree when you first moved here" she giggled. Vanitas looked up at her.  
"Thanks for bringing that up." he laughed. Kairi giggled again, then started on the wide cut on his arm. Vanitas winced again.  
"Ah! Quit pressing down hard!" he moaned.  
"Well keep still!" she moaned back mimicking his voice. She then giggled a bit."You know that was really brave what you did. And I'm thankful for that. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there" she said softly. starting to feel tears well up in her eyes.  
"Hey. It's fine. Really. But you know, you really shouldn't have run off like that." he replied.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to be on my own. I just didn't understand it. All these weeks of Sora being weird with me, then everything just makes sense at one time. When I saw him kissing her, it felt as if my whole world came crashing down at once. My happiness. My feelings. I realise now that everything was a lie." she dipped her head and covered it with both of her hands. She then started sobbing quietly.  
"Hey" Vanitas said softly as he took one of Kairi's hands. "Stop the tears. It's gonna be okay. Look, Sora's a asshole. I get that. I mean I'm his brother for pete sakes. But just because he's done this stupid little thing, it doesn't mean the whole relationship was a lie. I'm not saying forgive him because if I'm honest, I hate people who cheat. I just don't see the point in it. But don't go thinking that the whole two years you guys were together, minus the last month he's been unfaithful were lies. It's pretty clear to me and everyone else it wasn't. When I first came here, remember when we met? At my house, when he introduced me to everyone, he said and I quote _"And this red headed hottie over here is Kairi. My girlfriend" _He was so defensive over you. From that I could tell that he loved you alot." he tried cheering her up.  
"Then why did he do this to me?!" she cried. Vanitas looked to his lap and sighed.  
"I can't answer that, but sometimes, guys just make stupid mistakes. Sora's just happened to be this Xion girl" He comforted. Kairi thew her hand on the table then winced.  
"Owww...that was stupid" she moaned as she lifted her hand and held it with her good one.  
"Here let me look" Vanitas said. Kairi moved her hand to Vanitas and he examined it. Digging his fingers into the top of her hand lightly, Kairi winced.  
"Ow" she moaned.  
"Keep still" he mocked then smirked.  
"Funny" she moaned at him trying not to smile. But it didn't work, she giggled at him.  
"Naa, your hand will be okay, it'll just swell up a bit. We'd better put a cold compress and a bandage on it for the time being." Kairi nodded as Vanitas got up from his seat. He grabbed a few squares of kitchen roll and folded it together, shortly after he wet it with cold water underneath the tap, then squeezed most of the water out. Kairi watched from her chair at what he was doing. As he bent over the sink a bit, she saw the top of his muti-coloured boxer shorts where his jeans had fallen a little bit.  
"Nice boxer shorts" she smirked. He looked down and saw they were on show. He smirked back at her and winked.  
"I like the bright stuff" he laughed. Kairi laughed too as he bought it back to her and placed it on her hand lightly. Right after he took the roll of bandage and wrapped it around her hand to hold it in place.  
"There you go" he said holding her bad hand then gave it a little kiss. "All better" he smirked.  
"Thanks" she blushed. Kairi placed her elbows on the table and sighed.  
"What?" Vantias laughed.  
"What a night!" she sighed again rubbing her face.  
"Hey don't worry about it. The party was a hit though right?"  
"Yeah it was pretty good. Best party I've ever been to" she laughed. Vanitas placed his elbows up on the table.  
"All I know is that I'm going to throttle Sora when I get the chance, and my mothers going to go crazy, but what the hell. We're young. Gotta have fun right?" he laughed.  
"Yeah" she whispered. The place went silent. And for the first time it wasn't awkward. Vanitas moved Kairi's bangs out of her face and wiped any remaining tears away.  
"I don't know why he'd do such a thing to you. I mean, you're so beautiful and kind hearted. Why would he hurt a girl like that?" he whispered. Kairi blushed and looked towards her lap. Vanitas lifted her head by her chin and stared deep into her blue eyes. They both could feel themselves moving towards eachother. They both stared at eachothers lips. Getting closer and closer they were just inches away. But they both stopped and pulled away sighing.  
"Sorry" they both apologised.  
"No, no Kairi. It's me, I-I shouldn't have..." he started.  
"It's fine, I shouldn't have...either" She laughed awkwardly.  
"What's going on down there?" they heard a female voice call from upstairs.  
"Mum it's me" Kairi called back.  
"Kairi! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" she scalded and she came on down the stairs dressed in her pink frilly nightgown with curlers in her hair. "It's almost 3 am young lady and I-oh hello...Vanitas is it?" she said as she walked into the kitchen to discover a boy there with Kairi.  
"Hi" he said nervously.  
"So where have you been young lady?" she asked. The two teens looked at eachother for answers.  
"You might aswell tell her" he whispered. Kairi tensed up.  
"I uh-I was um...attacked" Kairi stuttered.  
"Oh my god! Are you alright?! Where was Sora when this happened?! I knew you going to that party was a bad idea!" she rushed.  
"I'm fine mother. Actually Vanitas was the one who saved me from him. Hence the cuts on his lip and arm." she said softly. "And Sora...that good for nothing waste of space, he had his tounge down my best friends throat!" she spat. Kairi's mother's eyes widened.  
"What?! Who!? Namine?" she asked shocked.  
"Nope" Kairi answered as she shook her head.  
"Olette?"  
"No! Xion!" She cried. "I saw the whole thing, which was the reason I ran in the first place. I wanted to be on my own at the place I called my safe haven"  
"Not the cliff place again Kairi. You know it's dangerous up there" She moaned.  
"Yeah I know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time!" she yelled back.  
"Don't be too hard on her, she's had a rough night. I think we just all need a good nights sleep" Vanitas stepped in. Kairis mother sighed.  
"You're right. I cannot thank you enough for your bravery. Also, I think it'll be best if you were to stay here tonight too. I don't see it safe wondering around at this time in the morning"  
"Oh-I don't want you to make a fuss" Vanitas started.  
"No no no. Nonsense. You've done a heroic act tonight and I'd feel much more comfortable with it too." Kairi blushed at her mothers words and Vanitas noticed.  
"Um-Okay alright. But just untill the morning yeah. I gotta get back and clear the house before my mum gets back" he agreed.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last bit" she laughed. "Kairi, there's a blanket in the cupboard in the hallway, he can sleep on the sofa tonight" she said and then made her way back upstairs. Kairi went and got the blanket out and came back into the living room to see he had taken off his shoes and sat back on the sofa.  
"Here you go" she smiled sweetly. Vanitas smiled and took it from her.  
"Thanks" he said as he lifted it over himself.  
"I'd better get to bed, so I'll see you in the morning yeah?" she said. Vanitas nodded.  
"Yeah. Goodnight" he whispered as he got up. He wrapped his arms around Kairi giving her a warm hug.  
"Thanks for tonight" She said again.  
"Hey, no problem. Just don't make a regular thing of it" he laughed. Kairi giggled lightly then let go.  
"So I'll see you in the morning" she said as she stepped away from him.  
"Yeah" he whispered.  
"Okay...goodnight" she whispered back.  
"Night" he said as she went upstairs.

**Raaaaa. Did you likee itt? :) I certainly loved writing most of this, but not all of it. Iccky iccky man! -.- Drop me a review if you like itttt! XD Thanksss. -TwilightIsntLiterature.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapterr 15! Finally! ): Thankyou all for being so patient! I've had a right week of it aswell! Lifes not going so well at the moment. :(**** I AM SOO SOO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'VE BEEN WORKING SO MUCH RECENTLY I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO DO ANYTHING ELSE! IT'S BEEN LITERALLY, GET UP, GET READY, GO TO WORK, COME HOME, EAT, WASH, THEN BED. ): STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! YOU'RE A B.I.T.C.H! :( Though, on a lighter note...KINGDOM HEARTS 3! XDDDD OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG! XD ****:'( I'm going to get started on chapter 16 asap! This chapters not as exciting as the last. Which I apologise for. :(  
****Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! :D**

*Pandamustache - that's excellent news! :D Give me a head's up when you post! I'd love to read some of your work! :D  
  
Kairi quickly climbed the wooden stairs to her bedroom. She scrambled inside and shut the door. Turning around, she rested her back on it.  
_'Oh my god! Did that just happen?! Did I almost kiss Vanitas?!'_ she thought to herself. She remembered the two getting so so close to each others lips, then they both pulled away. Kairi blushed at the thought but then shook her head._ 'Kairi! For crying out loud! You've just found out your now ex-boyfriend was cheating on you, you got attacked and his brother rescued you from the attacker, you've had a bit to drink and then you almost kiss your ex's brother?! Sort it out! You'll get yourself a bad name!'  
_"Kairi, stop it" she whispered to herself. "He's Sora's brother" she whispered again. She moved away from her door and made her way to her wardrobe. Opening the draws at the bottom, she pulled out a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top. She pulled the zip down the side of her dress with her good hand, then slid out of it. She lifted it and examined it. Grass stains and mud in various places on the front and back. Looking at the marks just reminded her of that awful moment. She didn't know what to do when he had clambered on top of her like that. Shaking the awful thoughts of that terrifying situation out of her head, she placed the dress in her linen basket, then took off her undergarments. Quickly she slipped into her pyjamas and jumped into bed. Snuggling herself up in the world of comfort and warmth, Kairi's tired eyes slowly shut tight and she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vanitas was downstairs tossing and turning on the sofa trying to get comfy. He couldn't stop thinking about the nights events either. But there was one event that stuck out like a sore thumb.  
"I can't believe I almost kissed her. Stupid!" he whispered to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face. '_That could have gone a completely different way. She could have freaked out and told you to get out! You stupid idiot! The girls just been through a traumatic incident for crying out loud!'_ his mind yelled at him. Pulling the warm smooth blanket over him that Kairi gave him, he tried to make himself comfortable. He lifted a part of the blanket over half of his face, it smelt just like Kairi. The odour made him sleepy, so he gradually closed his eyes, and he fell fast asleep.

* * *

_'Kairi was stood on the beach looking out to the distance in the dark. She was loosing everything. Her friends. Her family. Nothing was going right and everything was falling apart. "I need to speak to them" she said to herself. Just then she heard faint laughs behind her. Up where all the houses were, we all her friends and family. "GUYS!" she yelled. But she couldn't move. It was like the sand she stood on had taken her hostage. "Hey! Wait! Wait for me!" she cried. Everyone looked over at her, but then scoffed and turned away walking in the opposite direction.  
__"They don't want you anymore" said a husky voice from behind her. Kairi managed to turn around and there stood a very scary, familiar face.  
"You?!" she gasped. It was that same old looking attacker from that night. She started whimpering as he slowly walked up towards her. She tried to move but just couldn't. He placed his rough hands on Kairi's petite shoulders.  
"Come with me, you don't need them" he whispered in her ear. His breath rushed down Kairi's neck and she shuddered.  
"NO!" she screamed and tried to run. With all her might, she managed to free herself. And she ran, ridiculously fast. She ran to the beach gate and spotted her family and friends just a bit away. She sprinted towards them, not stopping to turn around. But something was odd about this...she didn't seem to be getting any closer. The more she ran, the further she got from them. It was like an endless corridor. She was never going to catch up with them. She slowed to a stop to catch her breath. Bending over slightly, she panted. There was an eerie silence. No crickets singing, no sounds of others in their homes. Just silence. Just as she was about to start running again, she heard a 'snap' sound behind her. Sounding like someone had trod on a stick causing it to snap in half. Quickly she turned around and she was dumbfounded by what she saw. Before she was able to scream, a black mist came flying at her and engulfed her in darkness. She couldn't breathe. But when she opened her eyes, there was nothing but dark around her.  
"Your friends don't want you. Nobody does." That same husky voice whispered in her ear. Snapping round she found nobody was there. Two people in the distance though. She slowly walked towards the two figures. She soon got close and realised who they were.  
"No" she gasped. The two figures, one a girl with black hair, and a boy with spikey brunette hair. Both stood right infront of her in a moment of bliss. Their lips glued onto one another. A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned and fled.  
"Kairi's nothing but an overdramatic baby" A voice said in her head. The voice sounded rather familiar though. It sounded like Namine's voice. 'Namine wouldn't ever say that! She's my best friend!' she thought. Shaking the voice out of her head, she didn't notice that she was coming up to an empty hole and was sent tumbling down. It was never ending. Soon the darkness around her made her sleepy.  
"What's...going...on..." she mumbled sleepily as her eyes shut__.'_

"No! No! Let me out of this!" she cried. She snapped her eyes open in fear. Panting heavily she looked around. After realising she was still in her bedroom, she relaxed a little. She lifted her hands and rubbed her face rubbing some sweat away. "What a nightmare..." she sighed. Still panting quite a bit, she got out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and made her way downstairs. She tiptoed over to Vanitas who was sleeping soundly on her sofa. _'How cute'_ she thought. She smiled lightly and passed into the kitchen. Flicking the light switch, she squinted her eyes to adjust to the brightness. As she did, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. She took a gulp and the cold liquid rushed down her throat soothing the dryness from her panting. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now. She peered at the clock from where she was stood. "Half 5 in the morning. Brilliant!" She whispered and sighed afterward. Gulping down the rest of her water, she left the glass in the sink and turned to go back upstairs. Tiptoeing through the living room where Vanitas slept, she tried to make it out into the hallway. That was untill she tripped on the leg of a little table by the side of the sofa he was on. She went tumbling to the floor knocking a stack of CD cases off of a cabinet as she pushed out her hands to stop herself. Each one went crashing to the floor. "Ow!" she moaned. Suddenly a table light flicked on.  
"What the heck are you doing?" said a boys sleepy voice. Kairi looked around from where she was. She saw Vanitas' head poking round from the arm of the sofa. His black spikey hair even more messy than it usually was and his bright yellow eyes half open from sleepiness.  
"Vanitas...sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" she said apologetically as she rushed to her knees to pick up the fallen cases. Vanitas sighed a laugh.  
"Girls eh. And they say us boys are the messy ones" he smirked. Kairi turned her head round and glared at him.  
"Shut it" she laughed quietly.  
"Here" he said quietly as he walked over to where she was and helped her pick up the remaining cases scattered on the laminated floorboards. They almost got them all picked up, untill they both went to grab the same one...again. Kairi's hand landed on it first, then Vanitas' one straight after it. They both looked up and into each others eyes. Vanitas laughed nervously and pulled his hand away. He blushed slightly. "Sorry" he whispered. Kairi blushed too, but laughed it off.  
"Nothing like a bit of deja vu right?" she giggled.  
"Yeah..."he chuckeled lightly. Kairi put away the remaining CD case and smiled at him. "So what are you doing up?" he asked as he went and lead back down on the sofa. Kairi went silent and looked to the floor. She started imagining that awful, trippy nightmare she had had. Vanitas noticed her silence and sat up and looked in her direction. "Kairi?" he whispered. She shot her head up at him and saw he was staring directly at her.  
"I-uh...I had a pretty weird, nasty dream..." she stuttered out as she got up from the floor and sat down beside him.  
"What was it about?" he asked.  
"Just...the events that happened tonight, I mean like...Sora and Xion...and um...that creep who you saved me from. But during all this, it was weird. Everything was disappearing around me and just turning to darkness. I was loosing everyone and everything. When I woke I was sweating alot. It just didn't make any sense to me."  
Vanitas placed a hand on her shoulder. "It scared me." she continued. Vanitas bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. He finally opened his mouth and out came his words.  
"It was only a dream. All the events from tonight are enough to give anyone nightmares." Kairi closed her eyes and sank her head.  
"But how long will I keep having that dream? I hope it's not going to be one that will haunt me everytime I sleep" she whispered softly. Vanitas stayed silent. He just placed an arm around Kairi's shoulders and she opened her eyes and leant into him. For once, it didn't feel awkward for the two. Bearing in mind what almost happened earlier in the evening, they both thought each other would start to feel uncomfortable. But that moment never came. Kairi shut her eyes gently. His body heat made her sleepy. Soon enough, Kairi had fallen into her slumber once again. Vanitas felt a sudden weight change on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Kairi had fallen asleep on him. "Hey!" he whispered. "Kairi?" he whispered again. Accepting the fact that she wasn't waking anytime soon, he took hold of Kairi's sleeping upper half and lead her down gently and slowly on his lap. She faced the ceiling and moaned a little in her sleep. Vanitas smiled a little and pulled some of her red hair out of her face. After, he pulled the warm blanket over her body.  
"Why would you do such a stupid thing Sora? Why?" he thought. He rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. Pretty soon, he too fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sora jolted and jerked slightly where Riku had left him. Slowly peeling his eyes open he noticed he was on the floor. "Ugh...my head" he moaned. "Agh, why do I ache so much?" he asked himself. Slowly picking himself off of the floor, he looked around. The whole house was a mess and the sun had risen. He didn't have long to clean the place up. Just as he was about to start, he remembered something. Flashbacks from the night before came flooding back. Everything. Xion gate crashing the party, her stupid little trick so that Kairi would find out about them, and Riku's punch. "Oh shit!" he said out loud. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and noticed he had alot of missed calls and text messages. His body temperature rose a bit as he tapped the first text message.  
_'You are so done for when I see you! How you can be that stupid is beyond me!' _Said the first. Worst thing? That was his best friend who sent that.  
"Riku's gonna kill me..." he whispered worriedly. The longer he scrolled through the endless list of messages, the more he came to realise how much of a stupid, idiotic, inexcusable mistake he made. And there was for sure no way he'd be let off that easily. "I've gotta call Kairi" he said to himself. He found Kairi's number and lifted the phone to his ear. The constant _'ring ring'_ sound made him uneasy. _'Kairi, pick up...please. I need to explain everything.'_ She wasn't answering. _'Right, I'm coming round then'_ he thought. He put his phone back in his pocket and made his way to Kairi's house.

* * *

The sun shone in though Kairi's living room windows and onto the two teens who were sleeping soundly on Kairi's comfortable sofa. The sounds of birds chirping outside made Kairi wake up. Her eyes fluttered on open and she yawned. _'Ugh, my head is throbbing'_ she thought. As she turned her body around to face the other way, she noticed it felt odd underneath her. Upon turning around, she found that she was led down on a boys lap. _'Why am I on Vanitas' lap?' _She asked herself. She instantly shot up from where she was. "I must have fallen asleep here after last nights nightmare" she whispered. She pulled herself upright and looked at the clock. It was almost half past 9. She shook Vanitas gently on the arm and he fluttered open his bright yellow eyes. "Hey Vanitas. Wake up" she whispered and smiled at him. He looked on over at her. The sun shone in through the windows behind her making her body light up like an angel. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Kairi giggled cutely at his sleepiness moved one of his black spikes back in it's rightful place. "Good morning sunshine!" she laughed. Vanitas did one of those half smiles and stretched out his arms and legs from where he was sat.  
"Morning" he let out in mid-stretch. Once he has returned to normal, he placed his head in his hands. "What time is it?" he asked.  
"Almost half 9" Kairi said softly. Vanitas stayed silent for a moment. Then lifted his head up from his hands.  
"Crap. My mums gonna be home at 10" He then shrugged his shoulders and returned to his previous position. "Ah well, Sora can face the music. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have found out that hes a dirty, lying scumbag." Kairi closed her eyes and dipped her head a little. Vanitas noticed Kairi's silence and lifted his head to look at her. She looked as if she was about to cry.  
"Shit...Kairi. I'm sorry-I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that" he apologised quickly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt the warmth of his hand and it gave her goosebumps.  
"It's fine" she said as she shook her head. "I'm just still a bit fragile about it. Xion's gonna get my fist in her face when I see her next though. As for Sora...don't even get me started. I hate him so much!" she started to get angry. She stood up and clenched her fists. "Yet...for some reason I still love him." she turned to Vanitas who was looking up worriedly at her. "How can you still love someone who hurt you like that?" she said as he eyes started to well up with tears.  
"Kairi..." he said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her. Almost instantly, she gripped onto his shirt and buried her face into it silently crying.  
"I just don't understand it. It's like I know whats going on but my heart is just carrying on like nothings happened" she cried muffled. He took one of his hands and stroked her head softly.  
"Kairi. Feelings don't go away just like that. Yeah, he's made a really stupid decision and you may feel like you hate his guts. But it takes time. It's like they say, 'time heals all wounds'. You'll get through this. I know you will. Because it's not like you have to do it on your own. You have, Namine and Olette, Riku, Roxas, Hayner...and...me supporting you every step of the way" Kairi shook her head.  
"What am I going to do?" she cried softly. Vanitas let her go and took hold of the sides of the bottom of her face lightly. She looked on up at his yellow orbs with her tear filled eyes whilst her hands hooked onto his wrists.  
"Kai. Just forget that looser. I know that may be easier said than done, but it's true. Kairi. Like I've said before, you are an incredible girl. Sora's an idiot for doing what he did, and let me tell you. He's not going to get away with it. I'm going to kill him and I expect Riku's gonna rip the guys throat out. You deserve way better than him. So hold your pretty little head high, because I know you're stronger than this. And you know it too. And I'm pretty sure your friends know that too." Vanitas' words sunk into Kairi's mind. He was right. She couldn't dwell on the past. As she was thinking about what Vanitas just said, he took his hands and dried away her tears with his thumbs.  
"Okay?" he said and smiled. Kairi smiled back at him and nodded.  
"Thankyou...Vanitas. For being there for me recently. When you really didn't have to be"  
"Ah nonsense. Of course I had to be. We're good friends now right? No reason why I can't help you out when you need it the most" he smiled. The two teens stared into eachothers eyes again. Just like they did the night before.  
_'Don't do it!'_ They both thought. Just then, a door opened upstairs and they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They both separated from eachother and waited.  
"Good morning you two! Nice sleep?" Kairi's mother chirped as she stepped down the stairs. Kair and Vanitas smiled at each other.  
"Yeah. Not bad actually" Kairi smiled.

* * *

A pair of green eyes slowly opened up and stared at the ceiling. A hand came over and rubbed them. The teenager, still being in his clothes from the night before, sat up on his bed and stayed silent. He still couldn't get his head around last night. Everything happened so suddenly. He didn't regret punching the spiky haired brunette in the face though. He deserved it after what he did. Just then, he heard a knock come from his front door. He waited for a moment, then heard his name being called from his mother.  
"Riku! Your friends are here!" she shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Send them on up mum!" he called back. Shortly after, he heard the footsteps of his friends climing up the stairs and making their way to his bedroom.  
"Hey Riku, how you holdin' up?" Roxas asked.  
"I'm gonna kill him. Literally" Riku said angrilly.  
"Still annoyed then" Hayner joked. Riku just shook his head.  
"He knows how much I still care for Kairi. All that time he dangled her in front of me like a toy" he muttered clenching his fists. But then something struck him.  
"...Wait...she ran off last night didn't she? Shit! Is she okay?!" he asked frantically at the boys.  
"Riku. Calm down, she's fine. Me, Namine, Hayner and Olette went out searching for her, then me and Nam saw her and Van together. Although she was a little shaken up...and Vanitas was...covered in cuts and bruises. They said they'd tell us what happened today. I think we'd better go round and check" Roxas said to calm Riku's nerves.  
"I think they're at Kairi's place. Because one, I don't think Kairi would wanna stay at Van's if Sora was there, and two, Kairi's mum wouldn't have let Van leave at that time in the morning. She's just that kind of person isn't she"  
"Well let's get going then" Riku said and got up and shoved his white converses on. They all left the room and made their way to Kairi's house.

* * *

Kairi was upstairs in the shower. The heat and the sound of water trickling off of her helped her relax. She felt less dirty aswell. She covered herself with soap and let the hot water take it away, along with the awful memories from the night before. It was taking some pain off of her hand aswell. Vanitas was downstairs in Kairi's living room watching the television. He didn't know that Kairi was in the shower, he thought she was in her room getting dressed. He got up and made his way upstairs to the bathroom to use the toilet. Upon opening the door, Kairi had literally just gotten out and was just about to wrap her towel around her. She saw the door opening and threw the nearest thing at whoever was coming in as she quickly covered herself with the bright pink towel.  
"Ow! What the-!" he yelled as a shampoo bottle hit him on the head.  
"VANITAS?! GET OUT!" she screamed in shock. Vanitas went wide eyed and quickly turned around.  
"Kairi! I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I thought you were in your room!" he apologised as he blushed bright red.  
"It's fine Van, just...get out so I can sort myself out" she quickly spat out as she ushered him out of the room. She was too blushing bright red. As soon as he left, she slammed the door shut and froze in shock.  
_'Oh my god, he almost saw me naked! I really need to learn to lock the door when I'm in here!'_ she thought.  
"How embarressing" they both whispered. Vanitas stood on the other side of the door. Also in shock.  
"Jeez Van. Knock next time" he whispered. He still felt quite red in the face. Before something else embaressing happened, he made his way back downstairs and pretended nothing happened. Kairi's mother and father emerged from the back garden and into the living room.  
"Oh Vanitas. Can you tell Kairi we're just off out. We'll be back later in the day." she smiled sweetly. He nodded silently, then her mother walked on over to him. "Vanitas, could I ask a favour? I know last nights events were awful and I am thankful for you being there. And I know you probably want to get back home and stuff, but would you mind watching over Kairi today? I don't mean like babysitting. Just stay with her, make sure she's okay? Because you seem to be the only person she can really speak to right now" Vanitas didn't know how to respond to that question. Well how do you respond to a question like that?  
"Uh, sure" he said.  
"Thankyou" Kairi's mother smiled and he watched as they left outside the front door. All was quiet in Kairi's house. Vanitas could hear only the sound of the red head thumping around upstairs.

Kairi, who was still a bit shell shocked from Vanitas' sudden appearance in the bathroom, had tied all of her wet hair into a loose bun. Out of her wardrobe, she chose a light blue denim skirt and a white vest top and wriggled into them. In the corner of her eye, she found her phone sat on her bedside cabinet. She picked it up and found a few missed calls.  
_'...no. Not you'_ she thought. Sora's name was in a long list of missed calls. She deleted the calls and placed her phone back on the cabinet.  
"You're not getting me down today. Just no" she whispered to herself. Shortly after, there was a ring at the doorbell. Kairi left her room and stood at the top of the stairs.  
Vanitas had walked on out of the living room and looked up the stairs for Kairi.  
"Shall I answer it? It might be Namine" he said quietly. Kairi nodded slowly and Vanitas edged his way towards the door. He reached for the brass doorknob and gently twisted it and pulled the wooden door open.  
To Vanitas' surprise, a familiar face he didn't expect to see appeared behind the door.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vanitas spat.

**And breathe. Once again I apologise for the stupidly long update! ): Thanks! *GIVES OUT HOARDES OF COOKIES!***


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPPYCHAPPYCHAPPY 16! ;D Sooo soooo soooo sorry for the 2 week late update! -.- Stupid internets been down! -.- Only just came back on today and my library's closed due to refurbishment! Gah! -.- But yeah, writers block seems to have backed off a bit since my last update so that's a good sign! :P  
I hope it stays away! D: :L I'm starting to enjoy this more. :P  
ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) I suggest you get some tissues at the ready. :')  
3...2...1...GO! :P  
Oh! And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! :DD**

Xion woke and made her way downstairs to find her mother sat at the kitchen table. Xion walked into the kitchen in silence and straight over to the fridge to get a glass of juice. She knew her mother had found out about what had been going on.  
"Is it true?" She asked with her head facing down at the table. Xion just smirked with her back to her mother.  
"Is what true?" she replied and carried on doing what she was. Xion's mother sighed and rubbed her face with her hands before slamming them down on the table.  
"Xion! Don't you dare lie to me! You will tell me what has been going on and you will tell me now!" she snapped.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" she lied. Xion's mother got up from her seat and clutched onto Xions' ear.  
"Ow! Mum what are you doing?! Let me go!" Xion yelled.  
"Not untill you've told me what you've been doing young lady! And why did I find a used Rohypnol wrapper in the bin!?" her mother screamed. Xion froze.  
_'How did she?'_ she thought.  
"Didn't think I'd find that one out huh? So what did you do?!" Her mother yelled again. Xion just stayed silent. Xions mother let her go and sighed in frustration. "Xion, baby. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" her mother said softly as she took the black haired girls hands in hers.  
"I...I can't tell you" Xion whispered.  
"Xion, you're tearing me apart! What happened to my little girl?! The very girl who used to sneak into mine and your fathers bed in the middle of the night. The girl who loved getting stories and a hot chocolate drink before bed" Her mother whispered.  
"She grew up" she spat as she yanked her hands out of her mothers and ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut.  
"I can't take this anymore Xion" her mother cried quietly.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vanitas spat.  
"Oh well, nice to see you too bro. Where's my girlfriend?" The spikey haired brunette spat back as he was just about to set foot in Kairi's doorway. Vanitas stepped infront of him with a glare on his face.  
"She doesn't want to see you. And I don't think you should call her that anymore. Judging by last night, it was already over" Vanitas spat. Sora glared back at him and pushed him out of the way with all the strength he could. Vanitas wasn't expecting it and was forced up against the wall by the door.  
"I'll be the judge of that" he spat.  
"What do you want?!" Kairi yelled at him as she came flying down the stairs. Sora looked at Kairi. He knew she was hurt.  
"Kairi, I've come to explain-"  
"I don't want your apologies! I don't want anything from you! I hate you! And it was stupid of me to trust you in the first place!" She spat.  
"Kairi, want me to get rid of him?" Vanitas asked.  
"Van don't touch me." he threatened. "Kairi just hear me out, please!" Kairi looked over behind Sora to where Vanitas was stood. Then looked at Sora with his pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and then exhaled.  
"You have 5 minutes. Van, would you mind giving us a moment?" she asked softly. Vanitas nodded and stepped outside the front door and sat down on the porch.

"Well?!" Kairi snapped. Sora looked at his feet and bit his lip.  
"What can I say Kairi? I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake. But it wasn't all my fault-  
"Not all your fault?! Of course it was your fault you idiot! You decided to do this! You could have said no! You just can't help yourself can you!" She yelled.  
"Kairi will you just listen to me?! You haven't heard my side of the story!" Sora pleaded.  
"I don't want to hear it! It'll just be more lies! Like everything else!" She shouted at him and took steps forward as she spoke. Slowly, Sora stepped backwards across the hallway as Kairi slowly moved closer to him. "You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" she screamed.  
"Kairi...you know that's not true! You mean everything to me-"  
"Is that what you told Xion?! Huh?! You're a joke Sora Strife! An absolute joke! And I was an idiot to ever become involved with you!" she yelled.  
"Oh I'm the joke?! What about your so called best friend, who I found out is a fucking lunatic! Bet you didn't know the night I went missing she drugged me making me fall unconcious on the floor!" he yelled starting to feel anger build up inside of him.  
"Pah!" Kairi scoffed. "More lies!  
"Kairi...I'm being serious! She's not all there! She needs help!" he yelled.  
"Aw, well you two would make the perfect couple then wouldn't you! The lying, cheating scumbag, and the physco!" she yelled as she raised her fist. "You know theres only one thing between my fist and your face right now!" she spat. Sora glanced as her risen hand and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Kairi...how did you do that?" he asked quietly.  
"What would you care?!" she yelled back at him.  
"Kai please. What happened?" he asked again in a soft voice sounding worried. Kairi paused for a moment. That event from last night haunted her again. Running through her mind like a film. She shook her head and glared up at Sora.  
"I was attacked last night okay! Right after I saw you with your tounge down Xion's throat I ran! To the place I always went to to think about things. Right there, I was attacked by some sick old man!" She shouted. Sora stood still in shock. He didn't know what to say. He just felt this sudden wave of guilt overcome him. "If your brother wasn't there to help me, I wouldn't be here right now! I'd probably be locked in that guys basement or dead in a ditch somewhere!" she screamed at him again. Sora stayed put. Frozen in fear. "He was there when you weren't! He almost killed your brother! Your own flesh and blood! You were supposed to be there! Not him!" Kairi cried as her eyes leaked out tears which rolled down her cheeks. "Not him..." she whispered again before she let out a sob and fell down to the floor. Sora got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Kairi stayed put for a split second before she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" she cried as she glared at him with her teared up blue eyes.  
"Kairi. Please. We can sort this, I know we can!" he whispered. He took her good hand and traced over it lightly with his index finger making Kairi shiver. She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "No...we can't. It's too late to fix things. You've hurt me so much, and for that...I can't forgive you" she whimpered quietly as she hid her face in her hands.  
"What are you saying Kairi? Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been. I'm sorry for everything. I'm such a pathetic looser and I admit that! Everything I've done I should be punished for but please...just don't do this...I want things to work and it's not too late. We still can...Kai...please" he pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Sora...you know I love you"-  
"Kairi, I love you too!"-  
"But after what you've done...I just can't anymore" she cried just above a whisper. She looked on up at his cerulean orbs with her teared up ones. "I don't want to love you anymore..." she whimpered quietly as a few more tears emerged from her eyes and rolled down Kairi's now rosy cheeks. Sora was stunned. He had really done it this time. He could see the heartache in her eyes. All the hurt was caused by him. The sight of her like this just made him feel weak. Ever so slowly, he could feel his eyes starting to water up.  
_'Stop it. You have no right to cry. You've bought this on yourself. You've made your bed, now sleep in it' _his conscious spat.  
"I can't trust you anymore Sora. I mean...the other night when we almost...you know...what if my parents didn't turn up and we went through with it?! I'd feel so used! I thought you loved me!"  
"Kairi, I do love you. I really do! You mean the world to me and you know that!" he said as he took her good hand again and pulled it towards him. Looking Kairi dead in the eyes with every word he said.  
"Then why did you do this to me?" she cried as she lent her forehead on his. Sora paused for a moment. He squeezed her hand gently and shut his eyes tight.  
"Because I'm a stupid fool! I didn't see what I had in front of me because I was too busy looking for something I already had! But Kairi, I can change. I can make things work. I promise you"-  
"Just go..." Kairi whispered as she pulled herself backwards and looked to the floor beside her.  
"Kai"  
"Please, Sora. Don't make this harder for me. Just go. I've nothing more to say to you." she said softly. Sora froze in his position. "I can't bare to hear anymore lies...just go. Please. Everything we had, everything we could have been...it's gone" she whispered softly and shifted around with her back towards him.  
"They aren't lies! I'm telling the truth" he said quickly trying to get Kairi's attention. Kairi just shook her head and took a deep breath in. Once she exhaled it, she got up from where she was sat and turned to face him. Sora stood up aswell and his cerulean eyes met her teared up ones.  
"Sora Strife. Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me. You were my best friend for all these years, and gradually I fell in love with you. Those two years were the best years of my life." she said in her soft voice. But then she looked to the floor and a few tears fell from her ocean blue eyes. A sudden rush of anger came across her. "But you went and threw that away! For what?! What goes on in you mind Sora?! Huh?!" She started pacing towards him slowly, and the closer Kairi came to Sora, the more anxious he got. He took a step back every time she stepped forward. "What did I do to deserve this Sora? Did I not jump into bed with you soon enough?! Am I not pretty enough for you?! Do I not dress like a total slapper?!" Kairi spat. Sora was getting a little uneasy. He'd never seen Kairi this way before.  
"Don't be ridiculous! You didn't do anything! You're perfect Kairi! It's just me! I'm the one who got myself in this mess!" he tried easing her anger. It didn't work though.  
"Which you lied to me about! You lied to me Sora! You said everything was fine! Nothing to worry about! Two years really meant nothing to you did it?! You know what, save your breath. The doors over there. Just get out! I hate you and I never want to see you again! Just leave." She screamed as she ran off up the stairs.  
"Kairi! Please! Don't do this! We can sort things out!"he yelled as he began chasing her up the stairs. Kairi reached the upstairs hallway and turned around and glared at Sora.  
"WE?! Who's we?! There is no 'we' anymore! There never will be again! It's over Sora! Just get out and leave me alone!" she sobbed then turned and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Right after, she dived onto her bed sobbing her heart out. Sora felt like collapsing on the floor. _'So this is what heartbroken feels like'_ he thought. Slowly, he slid down a wall on his back and sat down on the stair near the top. He placed his head in his hands and stayed silent.

Vanitas heard everything on the other side of the front door. The screaming. The yelling. Then a sudden eeriee silence. _'What if something's just happened? I'd better check it out'_ he thought. Just as he stood up he heard a familiar voice calling his name.  
"Van!" Vanitas turned round to see Roxas, Riku and Hayner heading in through Kairi's front gate.  
"What happened? She chuck you out or something?" Hayner laughed. Vanitas smiled a bit but then spoke up.  
"Not exaclty...Sora's in there with her..." Vanitas whispered sounding worried. "All I've been hearing is screaming and shouting. Now..." he turned towards the front door. "...there's just silence." The boys looked towards Kairi's front door.  
"Maybe they've had a blood bath or something?" Roxas joked. Riku klonked Roxas on the head quite hard.  
"Not helping Roxas!" He grumbled as Roxas glared at him rubbing his sore patch.  
"Do you think we should go in?" Hayner asked. Vanitas sighed and ran a hand through his black spikes.  
"Alright, lets go on in. I just hope we don't find them getting at it or something..."  
Roxas and Hayner snorted in amusement. Riku rolled his eyes at the boys and made his way up Kairi's front porch standing next to Vanitas. Vanitas then placed his hand over the brass doorknob and twisted it slightly. The door creaked open and there was still silence.  
"Hello? Kairi? Sora? You guys okay?" Vanitas called out.  
Sora lifted his head and saw his friends coming in along with Vanitas. Sora wiped his eyes and made a run for it.  
_'I need to get out of here. Riku's gonna kill me!'_ he thought. He quickly got up and ran down the stairs at the boys who were standing by the front door.  
"Sora?!" the boys yelled as he shoved past them all and carried on running. He didn't even bother to look back or slow down. The four boys were dumbfounded by what they just witnessed.  
"What...the...hell?" Roxas said looking to Riku with a raised eyebrow.  
"Kai? You here?" Vanitas called out. The house went silent. Really silent. Then they suddenly heard movement from upstairs.  
"Kairi?!" he whispered loudly as he began running upstairs with the boys following closely behind. They listened to where the movement was coming from and once they found the door, Riku knocked it gently.  
"Kai? You okay?" He asked.

Kairi, on the otherside of the door, was pretty sure she just heard Riku's voice.  
_'Why's Riku in my house?' _she thought. She tiptoed over to her bedroom door, and gently opened it slightly. She peered into the gap and her teared up eyes met a boy with long silver hair, two with blonde hair, and one with black.  
"What are you guys doing up here?" she whispered as she opened the door completely.  
"Just checking you were okay. Things went a little silent and I thought we should check." Said Vanitas stroking a hand through his thick black spikes. Kairi smiled a little, but then looked over behind the boys.  
"Where's Sora?" she asked feeling uneasy.  
"Ah that looser ran out of here as quickly as he could when he saw us come in" Riku spat. Kairi sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Roxas asked noticing she looked like she was about to burst into tears again. Kairi lifted her head up and stood up straight. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
"I'm fine" she smiled.  
"Anything we can do for you?" Riku asked sweetly. Kairi looked on over at Riku and shook her head.  
"Look Kairi, the real reason we, being me, Hayner and Riku came round here was because we wanted to know what happened to you last night. We were all so worried about you" Roxas explained. Kairi's happy posture melted away after he said this. Awful visions from last night came rushing back. Trying to block out those thoughts, she shook her head and said  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's best left forgotten! Like everything that happened last night." Vanitas stood silently and bit his lip. _'She obviously still tender about it all. Poor girl'_ he thought.  
"Kai, you can't keep it bottled up. It's not good for you" Hayner added.  
"Look! I've said I don't want to talk about it and that's that!" She snapped. The boys took a step back in reaction. Kairi dipped her head and sighed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell..."  
"It's fine" Riku comforted softly. "We can understand that things happened last night, and yeah maybe you don't want to talk about them, but the fact that Van's face appears to look different to yesterday makes me question if it was something serious..." Kairi paused for a moment, then looked on over at Vanitas. She saw him standing there in silence. She gazed at his face, with the dried up cut on his lip, a grey-ish purpley coloured bruise on his left cheek. Her eyes trailed up to his bright yellow orbs. They were so magical. They soon met her blue ones and made Kairi snap out of her daydream.  
"I...I..." She took a deep breath in then exhaled. Kairi rubbed both hands over her face. Riku, Roxas and Hayner looked at eachother. They all eyed the bandage on her hand, but decided against saying anything. "Look, it's been a rough few days, I just need to sleep this off." She said shaking her head at the boys. Riku, Hayner and Roxas gave eachother a look of defeat.  
"Alright..." Riku whispered. "You know where we are if you need anything." Kairi smiled lightly.  
"Thanks Riku"  
"I'll walk you guys to the door. I don't want to come downstairs and find my kitchen deprived of food" she laughed.  
"Hey! That was Sora and Roxas! They had the munchies! Not me!" Riku defended.  
"You were helping them eat it!" she pointed out as she laughed. Kairi looked on over at Vanitas who was looking like he wanted to know this story. They all started making their way down the stairs and towards Kairi's front door.  
"They came to my house one day, with Namine, Xion and Olette, I came upstairs with them to find something and left the boys downstairs. Worst mistake ever! I came down to find them munching out on almost everything from the fridge! My mother went crazy!" She explained. Vanitas smirked.  
"Thanks for the heads up!" he snickered. They reached the front door and Hayner opened it swiftly and stepped outside into the fresh air.  
"Hey Kai! Why don't you come on out for a bit? We'll go get Namine and Olette and we'll make a day of it! It's amasing weather! Besides, it'll take your mind off of things..." Hayner suggested.  
"Yeah" Agreed Roxas. "Come on Kai. We'll go get some fatty food aswell to try and soak up the remaining alcohol in our bodies! Wadduya fancy?! Maccers? Subway? Pizza hut? NANDOS?!" he suggested with a hopeful glint in his eye.  
"Roxas if you eat anymore Nando's you'll look like one..."Hayner joked. Kairi giggled at Hayner's comment.  
"Thou shall not mock Nando's!" Roxas said proudly as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Hayner shook his head at his best friends addiction. Kairi giggled again. Vanitas placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Kairi looked on up at his glowing yellow eyes and smiled happily.  
"Thanks for cheering me up guys...but...I think I'm gonna give it a miss. I'm sorry." she said. Sounding a little saddened towards the end.  
"Aw Kairi. Come on. It'll be fun." Riku said trying to persuade her. Kairi looked on up at Vanitas again.  
"It's up to you" he whispered.  
"Alright fine!" She exhaled in defeat. The boys smiled. "If it'll keep you guys happy!" she laughed. The boys nodded and Kairi made her way back indoors.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Vanitas.  
"I'll be right back" she smiled at him.  
"You'd better be. Or I'm coming in after you" He winked. Kairi laughed a little.  
"Oh Vani you're such a tease!" She giggled and then winked back.  
"What have I said about shortening my name?" He said sounding embarressed. Kairi just giggled quietly and then closed the door slowly behind her. Vanitas stood staring at the door she closed. _'She's so...amasing...'_  
"Van?" Roxas called. Vanitas stood in the same position. He didn't even move. _'*sigh* Why do I feel this strong attraction towards her?! She's way out of my league! Vanitas, dude. Just...stop. You can't feel this way towards her'_  
"Van?!" called Roxas again. Vanitas snapped his head round to the voice he just heard.  
"What?" he replied as if nothing was wrong.  
"You need to stop zoning in and out, everyone seems to be doing that at the moment. It's a little weird" Roxas laughed. Vanitas smiled a little then turned his head back towards Kairi's house.  
"You know Van, we are still worried about what happened...so is there any chance you might tell us what happened?" Riku asked quietly. Vanitas sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Look guys, if it were up to me I'd tell you. But I don't want to say anything just incase Kairi doesn't want anyone else to know. All you do need to know is that it was serious, but we're both fine now. That's all that matters..."  
"Van...I'm asking as a friend, and as someone who thinks the world of Kairi..."  
_'You too? Must be something about her that's catching...*heh heh*-No wait! He likes her too?! Crap!'  
_Vanitas struggled to get his words out. He wanted to tell, but didn't want to just incase Kairi didn't want anything said.  
"Guys...this only happened last night, and on top of everything else, it's really putting pressure on her. Just leave her be for the time being. Maybe she'll tell you in her own time. But right now, shes still fragile about it all. The incident, finding out the truth about Sora and Xion...you know. Just give her some time" he explained. Just then Kairi's front door opened up revealing the red haired girl in her blue shorts, white vest top and a pair of white hi-top converse on her feet. Her hair was pulled back loosely in a messy bun with a baby blue flower hair grip which held her fringe back.  
"Ready to go?" she asked sweetly. The boys nodded and Kairi closed her front door and they set off.  
_'My god Kai. The way you make me feel about you! Why are you so goddamned amasing!' _Vanitas thought as he walked towards Kairi's front gate next to her.

* * *

"Something need's to be done. I can't handle her anymore. Ever since she left school, she's a different girl. That's not my daughter." Said Xion's mother in agony. She sat at the kitchen table across from her husband and Xion's father weeping.  
"And you really think sending her away will solve things?" he asked.  
"What other choice do we have?!" she cried. "Something has happened to our little girl and it's changed her completley! I want my daughter back! Not this monster!" Xion's mother took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she let out that breath of air. "I found a wrapper with traces of Rohypnol in it. What is she playing at?!"  
"Look hun. She's a teenager. It's normal for them to go astray. You just have to support them in every way you can. I know we both work full time and hardly spend any time together, but what if we were to book some time off work, and just go away for a bit. Just the 3 of us." Xion's father suggested. Her mother thought for a moment.  
"That's not a bad idea" she agreed. "Okay, let's do it. But if things still don't change, then she's better off elsewhere." her mother said sadly. Her father pushed his hand across the table and held his wife's hand and smiled at her.

* * *

Now where did Sora go? His house? Na. The beach? Naaaa. Sora went to the place he always thought was his safe haven. The place he could think. It just turned out that that very place was the same place where he and Kairi both admitted their love for eachother. On their childhood island. It had a small beach, and lots of wooden platforms and huts. He, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie found this place when they were young. Over the years they made this island their own and played there almost every day. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were all friends of the trio, but had to leave when they moved to different schools when they were still young. Kairi and Sora went exploring one day and came across a hidden cave. They bravely went inside and saw lots of drawings on the rocky walls. Vines draped down on the walls and over the floor amongst the sand and small stones. The two small children decided to add their own drawings to the wall. Kairi drew Sora's face with a small stone, and Sora drew Kairi's. That small cave became their secret place. They never told anyone about it. They still hadn't to this day. Sora bent down and walked into the narrow entrance of the cave. Pushing vines and cobwebs away as he pushed his way though, he finally came to the inside of the cave and straightened up his back. The sunlight peered through gaps in the rocks above, like it always did. Sora held his hand on the wall lightly, then walked letting his hand trail along the cool feeling rock wall. He soon came across his and Kairi's drawings they did as children. Only something was different to what they did that day. Kairi had came to the island one day without Sora and added a Paupo fruit. It looked as if she was giving one to Sora. This was when he realised she had feelings for him. He did the same back, and hid there untill Kairi came back to the island that day. To her surprise she saw Sora's drawing and blushed. And from there, their love bloomed. Sora fell to his knees and weeped as he placed both hands on their drawing.  
"I'm such a jerk..." he whispered as he weeped. Tears rolled from his bright blue eyes and fell to the sandy floor below. "I never did deserve you...It's my fault you're hurt like this. I'm sorry..." Sora sat on the sand, then pulled his legs up and buried his head in him arms which were placed on his knees. "I'm sorry" he cried.

**Wwwwweeeeeeewwwwww! Finallly! Naawwwwww. Bit a heartacher. :P Again sorry about the late update! I hope you like this chapter and I'll be seeing you lovely lot soonies. ;)  
-TwilightIsn'tLiterature! x3**


	17. Chapter 17

**JUST TO CLARIFY! I'M NOT DEAD! :L I'm mega mega mega mega sorry about the really really really reallllyyyyyyyy long update! Stupid writers block! -.- But all seems to be alright at the moment...fingers crossed! Once again I'm sorry! Please don't kill mee! D: Thankss for the reviews on the last chapter! :D  
****Peace! :P**

"Okay, thankyou Tifa. What would I do without you?" Xion's mother said to her down the phone.  
"_No problem. I'll have her straightened out soon enough" _she replied. _"I'll be over to pick her up at 8pm. See you soon" _she said sweetly.  
"Bye" Xion's mother replied then hung up the phone call. Xion's mother sighed deeply then held her head in her hands. A tear fell from her eye and landed on the table she was sat at. She sat there and quietly weeped to herself. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry Xion. I'm sorry I couldn't be the mother I promised you I'd be."

* * *

"Come on girls! How long does it take to get ready! Jeez!" Riku moaned as he waited outside with the boys.  
"Riku...they're girls. They take forever with everything" Vanitas replied back smirking. "If it's not deciding what to wear, then it's styling hair, or doing makeup, or finding shoes. I don't get girls. Clothes are clothes! It's not rocket science to get dressed really is it. Women! They're all pains in my backside" He laughed. Meanwhile, Riku, Hayner and Roxas had started smirking at him. "What?" he asked oblivious to what was going on.  
"Ahem!" a lightly toned voice came from behind him.  
"They're right behind me aren't they" he muttered. The rest of the boys nodded slowly at him in amusement. Vanitas closed his eyes and screwed up his face a little before turning his torso round to see the girls stood there, hands on hips tapping their feet. He turned round fully and lifted a hand to the back of his head.  
"Heh, heh-hey girls..." he said awkwardly.  
"Wanna repeat what you just said Vanitas?" Olette smirked. Vanitas when white in the face.  
"Uh...is that a trick question?" he winked thinking a little of his charm would help. But it didn't.  
"Ow! Jeez! What the hell was that for?! I was kidding!" He moaned as he rubbed his tender cheek. Olette had swung her small orange handbag round at his face.  
"You were being rude!" She said folding her arms and closing her eyes.  
"Uh huh. Sure. And what the heck is in that bag!? I feel as if I've just been knocked out by a ton of bricks!" He moaned again as he still rubbed his cheek.  
Oh just the essentials! Make-up, comb, bodyspray, purse-"  
"Tampons" Hayner coughed. Riku and Roxas snorted in amusement whilst Hayner smirked trying not to laugh at the smartass comment he just slipped. Vanitas tried to contain his laughter whilst Olette glared at Hayner. Whilst Hayner wasn't looking, Olette went running up to him in embarrassment and swung her bag in his face. "ARGH! Jeez!" he moaned as he clutched the side of his face.  
"Now you know how I feel!" Vanitas joked.  
"Hayner! Shut up! That stuff is private!" She moaned blushing as red as a tomato.  
"Yeah! Say sorry now!" Namine scalded as she started moving closer to Hayner. He started to feel a little scared. "Unless of course you want my fist in your face?" she smiled.  
"Are they always like this?" Vanitas asked Kairi as she stood beside him watching. She giggled a little.  
"Yeah, Namine's like the big sister we never had"  
"I guess she looks out for you guys then" he said as he looked over at her. Her red hair swayed lightly in the breeze. She gazed on over at Vanitas and met his shining yellow orbs. She smiled at him.  
"Yeah. She always has been, and always will be"  
"Sorry to interrupt the little tea party, but can we get a move on?!" Roxas moaned in annoyance. The rest of the group looked at him and giggled and snickered.  
"Alright, alright Roxas. Don't go throwing your toys out of the pram" Riku laughed as he lightly slapped a hand on Roxas shoulder as he walked on past him.  
"I am not! You guys are just taking too long!" He moaned.

Pretty soon the group were on their way to Roxas beloved restraunt. The walk there was more fun than Kairi had expected. One thing was for sure, Vanitas was glad to see her smiling face again. They soon arrived at the restraunt that Roxas loved so much. As they stepped inside, Vanitas looked around. It was quite a big place full of dark wooden tables and bright coloured chairs. Bright orange and yellow colours were sprayed on the walls in an artistic way. Music was playing in the background whilst their customers ate their meals, who were lost in the mist of their conversations and dining. The aroma of the food was more inviting.  
"I've never been here before" Vanitas spoke up as he looked around. The group turned round towards him.  
"Ah Van! You're gonna love it! The food here is amazing!" Roxas said with eagerness. He had this glint in his eye like when a child was given chocolate. They got a table and ordered their food. From the very moment the flavoured food touched his tounge, he could see why Roxas loved this place so much. It was delicious! A little on the expensive side, but it was worth it!  
"Ah, I'm stuffed!" Riku moaned as he leant back in his chair.  
"Hey Van! I guess you've lost your Nando's virginity!" Olette winked. Vanitas raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl.  
"Uh...my what?" Vanitas asked confused.  
"Your Nando's virginity. You said you hadn't ever came here and now you have, it kinda works like that" She explained sweetly.  
"She's right." Kairi added.  
"Who on earth thought that stupid idea up?" He snorted.  
"Everyone says it Van. Get with the programme!" Kairi laughed. Van smirked.  
"You guys are weird"  
"Not weird. Just special" Kairi winked at him. Van smiled at her. "You need to 'get down widda kidz Van'" She said mimicking how a few guys spoke at college. Van's smile got wiped off of his face. He raised an eyebrow at her in concern. "What?" She laughed.  
"Don't ever do that again" He spoke out. With the same facial expression. Kairi just giggled more. The rest of the group started to laugh too. Soon Van started smirking at the cute noises Kairi was making when she giggled. Riku couldn't help but notice how well the raven haired boy and the red haired girl got on with each other. He slyly peered at the both of them laughing at eachother. He saw the way he looked at her, and the way she looked back at him. Riku wasn't sure if he liked this.  
"...Riku?!" Roxas called as he shook a hand infront of Riku's face. Riku snapped back into reality and looked at his best friend like nothing happened.  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
"Are you okay? That was the fourth time I called you" he said in concern.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired from last night" he lied. There was an awkward silence around the table. This had never happened before. Vanitas had a sudden urge to do something funny to break the silence. This was completely not like him. He took two breadsticks from the middle of the table and shoved one in each of his nostrils.  
"Look I'm a walrus!" he called. The group looked round at him and within a split second they all roared with laughter. Practically everyone had their heads on the table in amusement. Riku was the first to stop laughing.  
"And you say we're the weird ones" he smiled. Vanitas removed the breadsticks and placed them onto his plate.  
"I sure hope nobody eats those now" Hayner laughed.  
"Maybe we should give them to Sora" Roxas snickered deviously.  
"...no...that's just gross. I know he's a moron and everything and I want to smash his face in, but no." Riku objected as he clonked the blonde spiked boys head with his fist lightly.  
_'Uh...his name. How long is this going to haunt me?'_ Kairi thought to herself as she tried to cover up how uncomfortable she was feeling.  
"What made you do that Van?" Namine asked as she still giggled. Vanitas smirked.  
"I don't actually know. It just felt like the right thing to do. Who knows, maybe I have some of Sora's goofball genes which are just kicking in now" he laughed.  
_'Uh! His name again! Just get out of my head!'_ she screamed at herself in her mind. Kairi suddenly got up from her seat.  
"Where are you going?" Namine asked.  
"I'm just going to refill my drink" she replied sweetly. She was going to try and stay away for the whole duration of the subject she felt uncomfortable with. _'How long is he going to haunt me for? There's no way I can carry on like this. Sora...just...leave my mind. Forever. Please.'_

She made her way to the drink pumps, getting stares from boys who sat at tables she passed. Soon she arrived at her destination and placed he glass underneath the cola pump. Just after, she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello gorgeous" said a boys voice behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a boy who must have been about a year older than her. He had soft blue eyes and brunette hair which was short on the sides, and styled at the top. He wore a pair of denim three quarter length shorts, with a white shirt and on his feet were a pair of dirty white plimsoles. He was pretty attractive and it made Kairi blush. "You look like you could do with some company. Fancy getting out of here and going for a coffee or something?" Kairi was speechless. Although she did feel a little weary. _'He seems...nice enough' _she thought. But she quickly shook that away.  
"Uh, I'd love to except I can't. I'm here with my friends" she said quickly.  
"Ah, ditch them and come with me. We'll have fun!" he tried to persuade her.  
_'My mistake, he's a moron.'_ she thought. "No thanks. I really have to be getting back to them actually." she explained.  
"Ah I'm sure they won't miss you for 5 minutes. Besides, I think we can share you" he winked.  
"Excuse me? I'm not some little toy you know! I've said no and I mean no! Now please. Just leave me alone." she said as she tried walking past him. He grabbed onto her hand tightly to stop her from moving. She gasped in shock as he pulled her back.  
"Ah come on baby, it'll be fun"

Over at the groups table, they had begun to wonder what was taking Kairi so long.  
"Where on earth is she?" Olette asked.  
"I'll go look for her" Namine smiled as she was about to get up from her seat.  
"No you're okay, I'll go look for her" Vanitas quickly shot in. He got up from his seat and made his way towards the drink pumps. Sure enough he saw Kairi over there, but someone else too. As he got closer he wondered why Kairi looked so scared.  
"Kairi?" he called as he rushed over to her. The boy suddenly let go and backed up a bit as Vanitas came running over. "You okay?" he asked Kairi quietly. She nodded slowly then he turned to face the boy. Having Kairi behind him. "What'd you do to her?!" he scowled as he got closer to the boy. His yellow eyes burned brightly as he stared at the boy.  
"Nothing alright man. Chill! We were just speaking!" he held his hands up. "I don't want any trouble. I'm sorry yeah...Kairi is it?"  
"You'll walk away now if you know what's good for you" Vanitas spat darkly. Without another thought, the boy disappeared back to his table.  
"Thankyou" Kairi whispered as she pushed her body up against his in relief. He took one of his arms and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked quietly. Kairi shook her head slowly and closed her eyes.  
"Vanitas?" she said softly. He looked down at her as she gazed up at him. "Take me home...please." Vanitas nodded slowly.  
"Okay. Come on" he whispered as he took her hand and lead her back to the table. Kairi blushed as he took her hand in his. It felt so warm and it made the rest of her body warm up.

_'Why is he holding her hand?'_ Namine wondered as she spotted the two teens heading back.  
"What happened?" asked Namine as the two approached the table. The rest of the group eyed their hands which were intertwined with one anothers.  
"Some creep tried it on with her, and now she wants to go home because of it" Vanitas whispered in her ear. Namine nodded and the group bid them farewell for now. They left the restraunt in silence. As they walked back towards Kairi's house, things stayed silent between the two. Vanitas bit his lip. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly. Kairi just stayed silent. She didn't say a word. She only nodded her head slowly.  
_'Somethings defanatly up. Maybe it was that guy...'_ he wondered. As they approached the village, Vanitas spotted a certain black haired girl. Vanitas was going to try and divert Kairi another way but he thought that too slow. Kairi had already seen her.  
"I'm gonna kill her!" she muttered and stormed on over to her where she was sat on her own.  
"Kairi don't! You'll just end up as low as her!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with her.  
"I don't care! She's ruined everything. I'm not going to stand around anymore! I'm sick of it!" she yelled as she pushed Vanitas out of her way. The red haired girl arrived where Xion was sat. "Why'd you do it Xion?" Kairi said calmly. Xion peered up at Kairi. At first it seemed like she was ignoring her. "I swear to god Xion! Answer me! Why did you do it!?" Kairi started to get angry. Vanitas just watched from the sidelines. This was Kairi's decision. Finally, Xion stood up and spoke up.  
"Sorry, I don't get involved with loosers" she spat and then smirked afterward.  
"Says the person who's sat on her own" Kairi bounced back with.  
"Pah!" Xion laughed. "You really think you're something special don't you Kairi?! Well you're not! That's what I can't stand about you! We both moved to secondary school and you just changed! You had everything! The popularity! You were smart! And then towards the end of school you got someone else! Who you knew I had feelings for!" Xion yelled at her. Kairi bit her lip. Xion never did have it great in school.  
"Sora..." Kairi whispered.  
"Yeah! Starting to remember now are we?!" she shouted at her.  
"Xion...I never meant to hurt you...you never spoke to me about it. I never knew I was the reason you were always skipping school. If you told me about what was going on then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Kairi said.  
"Yeah right! Dear little Kairi. Thinks she's doing everything for everyone's good! When really she's just manipulating everything for her own benefit!"  
"What are you talking about?!" Kairi asked confused.  
"YOU! You told Sora not to go out with me because you wanted him!" Xion screamed. Kairi raised her eyebrows in confusion.  
"You're crazy!" Kairi laughed. "Is it really my fault he chose me over you?! He didn't love you as much as he loved me! And somehow that's my fault?! You need your head tested girl!"  
"He still loves me. I know he does." Xion said.  
"Then why don't you go run to him then! If he really loves you then he should have his arms wide open!" Kairi screamed at her. "Xion look at it this way, if he was really interested in you, then why did he come back to me begging for me to forgive him!?" Kairi yelled again. All was silent. Vanitas still stood at the sidelines in awkwardness. "Look Xion, we're both idiots for getting involved with him. I don't want to stop being friends because of him"  
"You're the idiot! You did this you know! You were too needy! You never left him alone! That's why he came to me!" Xion spat.  
"That's a lie..." she muttered softly. _'Sora...is that really the reason?'_ she thought.  
"And well...by him coming to me, at least I was able to please him in ways you never could!" Xion smirked. Kairi felt her heart drop into her stomach. Vanitas raised an eyebrow at her remark.  
"That's enough!" he cut in. Xion ignored him and carried on.  
"Ha, and let me tell you this Kairi. It was great. I'd have sex with him over and ove-oh wait! I did!" she had a grin on her face like a cheshire cat. Something inside Kairi snapped and she clentched her fists.  
"That's it!" she screamed and sent herself flying towards Xion. "You're a bitch!" she screamed again and she sent her and Xion towards the floor. kairi swung both her good hand and her bad one at Xions face and got a direct hit of her cheeks. Xion grabbed Kairi's red locks and pulled them hard. Both girls moaned in pain but that only made things worse. Vanitas tried to break up the fight before things got serious.  
"Girls stop it!" he yelled as he tried to split the two. But no matter how much he tried to, he couldn't separate them. "Girls, give it a rest, you'll end up killing each other!"  
"Good!" they both yelled in unison.  
_'Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say'_ he thought in annoyance. Kairi pulled Xion's short black hair and screamed in her face.  
"YOU'RE A FUCKING LITTLE SLAG! I HATE YOU!"  
"SHAME YOU COULDN'T PLEASE HIM LIKE I COULD!" Xion screamed back. Vanitas desperately tried to pull them apart, but he got caught in the crossfire. Kairi's fist ended up hitting his face which sent him tumbling backwards.  
"Oh my god! Vanitas I'm sorry!" she apologised quickly as she scrambled off of the top of Xion's body and over to his.  
"Ugh, it's fine" he moaned. Suddenly Xion's body came flying over to Kairi and it sent both girls to the floor again, this time with Xion on top. Vanitas ran over to the fighting girls again and tried to separate them.  
During the fight, a boy with brunette spikes overheard the screaming coming from the middle of the village. He decided to check it out. He ran to where the noise was coming from as fast as he could and upon reaching the destination, he stared in awe. He knew the two people who were screaming. Quickly he sprinted over there to help out a boy with black spiky hair.  
"What are you doing?!" he yelled as he pulled the black haired girl off of the red haired girl.  
"LET ME GO!" she screamed. The black haired boy pulled the girl with red hair back then looked over at him.  
"Sora?" he muttered. Kairi stopped scrambling and stared over at Sora's face.  
"What are you looking at?!" Xion snapped. She then turned around to see the boy who pulled her back was indeed Sora.  
"I knew you'd come back to me" she said lovingly. Sora glared at her.  
"Shut up Xion!" he spat.  
"Van, can you let me go please" Kairi asked quietly.  
"As long as you don't start that again" he muttered. He unwrapped his arms from her waist, and Sora did the same to Xion.  
"Ha! Xion! Listen to yourself! You sound pathetic! Snap back into reality and not that stupid dream world you're in!" Kairi laughed.  
"Pah! I'm the pathetic one? I'm not the one who's gone running to her ex-boyfriends brother!" She cackled. Kairi was silenced, but Vanitas stepped in.  
"I think you'll find I'm the one who's been around to help her. Kairi's had nothing to do with it!"  
"Yeah right. Kairi couldn't get her own way so she's gone elsewhere. Because shes a pathetic little skank"  
Kairi glared at Xion, and quicker than a wink she sprinted back towards Xion. Fists at the ready. Xion ran back at her and other fight had begun. Both Sora and Vanitas went scrambling back after the girls.  
"Stop it girls!" Vanitas yelled.  
"You ruined everything you selfish bitch!" She shrieked as loud as he voice would go as she dug her nails into Xion's neck. Xion pulled Kairi's long hair again harder and punched her in the face knocking her off. Xion was just about to jump on her when Sora grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Kairi had just jumped back up and was about to lunge herself towards Xion again, but Vanitas grabbed her too.  
"You take her, I'll take this one!" Vanitas called as they finally managed to have control over them again.  
"Get off me!" Kairi screamed.  
"Sora, let me go now! I'm sick of her shit!" Xion screeched. Slowly the girls were dragged away from the villiage square. Vanitas took Kairi towards her house and Sora took Xion out by the beach.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sora yelled.  
"She started it" Xion spat.  
"You cannot be left alone for 5 minutes without stiring something else up!" he sighed in disbelief and gently massaged his temples.  
"I guess I need someone to look after me" she winked as she clung onto his arm. Almost instantly Sora shrugged her off and pushed her away.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" he snapped darkly. "I think you've done enough! You've ruined everything Xion. I never should have started this! All because this, I've lost the girl I've only ever properly loved. I wanted to stop, but would you listen? Oh no! Xion's gotta get her own way! You make me sick! So just go home Xion! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Those words, they rolled off of his tounge like a well memorized script. They hurt.  
"Sora...you don't mean that-" She whimpered as she tried to cuddle up to him.  
"Yes I do Xion! Now just go!" he spat as he rejected her embrace.  
"Sora...please. Don't do this, I love you and I know deep down that you still love me! We can make this work!" she begged with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her voice cracked like she was going to burst into tears.  
"No we can't Xion. We can't" he turned and faced her. Her bright blue eyes slowly teared up.  
"We were never meant to happen Xion. I'm sorry for putting you through that, but it's best if we just pretend we never met. I just...I don't feel the same way I did about you"  
"So...when you said you loved me...you were lying..." her voice croaked out. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Xion, I never lied to you. I did love you, but all these things you did, just made me love you less." Xion sat down on the sand and lifted her knees. She then buried her face into them.  
"Xion...you'll find someone to love you properly. It may seem hopeless, but it will happen. That guy just isn't me" he whispered lightly as he sat down beside her. "Too much has happened for there to be anything between us. Which is why I've decided we don't speak to each other anymore."  
Xion stayed still and silent.  
"So I guess this it is then..." She cried muffled. Sora pursed his lips together and placed a hand behind his head.  
"Uh. Yeah" he said awkwardly. Sora noticed Xion didn't say a word after that. Up he got and wiped himself of the sand from his backside. Just as he was about to leave:  
"Sora...? Don't do this. Please. I need you!" she stared on up at him with her tear filled eyes. The wet tears stained her face as a few more rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
"Xion...we've just been through this" Sora groaned lightly.  
"I know! But I don't want to do that! I don't want to let you go!" She cried as she pulled herself off of the sand.  
"Xion, it's over. Our friendship, the memories. Everything. Now just go home." Sora whispered lightly.  
"No...I'm not leaving! Not without knowing that I'll always have you!" She yelled. Sora said nothing and started to walk away.  
"Sora!" she yelled as she grabbed onto his hand. Sora yanked his hand back in annoyance then turned to face her.  
"JUST GO HOME XION! IT'S OVER!" he yelled at her. Xion took a few steps back in fear. Satisfied that Xion had finally got the message, Sora made his way back to his house. Xion stared at the boy she still loved as he walked away from the each and disappeared amongst the houses. Moore tears fell from her eyes and she ran as fast as she could back to her house. Ignoring the looks from passers by, she didn't stop. Upon reaching her house, she burst in through the front door and into her bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind her, she dove into her bed and buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

* * *

Vanitas managed to pull an angry Kairi as far away as he could before she was calm enough to let go. He'd never seen her this way before. He felt something wet fall on his cheek lightly, then again and again. Looking up to the sky, he hadn't noticed that the bright blue sky and yellow sun had been replaced with grey rain clouds. And it had just started spitting rain.  
"I'm sorry..." Kairi whimpered softly. He looked on over at her. She was stood behind him with her head hanging low and her arms folded. One of her hands was rested on her shoulder.  
"I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was stupid. I guess you think really low of me now, she just went too far this time..." She said just above a whisper. Kairi felt raindrops fall into her hair, they seemed to get heavier and heavier. Vanitas pursed his lips together loosely.  
"Well...I do and I don't...I do because you let her press your buttons and get to you, but then you stood up for yourself, which is something I've never seen you do before..."He said softly as he placed both of his hands upon her shoulders made wet by the rain. She smiled up at him lightly. "...and I gotta tell ya Kairi, you can't half throw a punch! My cheeks killing me!" he laughed as he lifted one of his hands to his tender spot.  
"I'm sorry for that! I didn't mean it!" she apologised. Vanitas chuckled lightly  
"It's fine, just don't make a regular thing of it" he smiled. just at that moment, the rain poured down drenching the two poor teens.  
"Come on! Let's get back to mine!" Kairi yelled as she began running in her houses' direction. Vanitas followed behind her. He could feel the rain seeping through his polo shirt and onto his skin. Which was most uncomfortable.

* * *

"Xion? Hunny? Are you okay?" said a voice from outside her bedroom door.  
"Go away!" she cried. Her black hair made wet by her tears stuck to her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was blocked up too.  
"Xion, theres someone here to see you" the voice called again.  
_'Sora?!'_ Xion thought.

* * *

The two teens finally arrived at Kairi's house and soon they were indoors. Kairi rushed upstairs to grab a few towels from the airing cupboard. She called Vanitas upstairs.  
"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" he asked.  
"He'll be fine about it. He wouldn't want you to get a cold with all the looking after me you've been doing. It'll have to be me looking after you" she giggled as she lead him into her mother and fathers bedroom.  
"My very own nurse Kairi? Now that I'd love to see" he joked. Kairi turned round and she took steps back and gave him a 'shut up' look. Kairi opened up her fathers draws to pull out a t-shirt and a pair of summer shorts. As Kairi turned around, Vanitas was in the middle of taking his shirt off. She gasped quietly and stared at his bare chest.  
_'He doesn't half look after his body!'_ Kairi thought as she studied his abs. her eyes came across the scar he showed her on the day they met. She scanned over his chest and found a few more near the top of his chest.  
_'From his father no doubt...'_ she thought sadly. She didn't notice that he'd completely taken his shirt off.  
"What are you staring at?" he smirked. Kairi jumped back into reality.  
"Uh! Uh! Nothing!" she yelped.  
"Checking me out huh?" he joked.  
"No actually!" She said as she threw her fathers clothes at him. "Just get those on and get downstairs" she smirked as she walked out of the room. Vanitas smirked to himself. Kairi stood on the other side of the door and smiled to herself.

**How was it? :D Lemmeeee knowwwww. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! ): Love you millionss! ;D -TwilightIsn'tLiterature**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello ! I'm really sorry about the long update! Writers block is a bitch! D: I may have found a solution to it though! :D Involves windows movie maker and kh-vids/ .net ;) ahaah.  
****It's actually helped it out alot and when I finish it I'll post a link to youtube. :) But yeah, as for long update, I'm sorry! ): I hope this chapter is fogiveness enough! I actually cried whilst writing some of this. ;) I also was listening to the soundtrack from the Anime 'Clannad' to get me in the mood. Especially the song called 'Snowfield' Makes me cry every time! D: :L If you haven't seen Clannad then I strongly suggest you watch it! Aswell as 'Clannad - After Story' SO SAD! D: I was in tears! D'X  
****But! I will stop rambling and let you read! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! :) PEACE! :D  
P.S - Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. ;)  
*GAH! Not even an hour and I've noticed a mistake! D: All sorted though!* :)**

The twins mother pulled up in her car on her driveway. She sleepily got out of her car and locked it with her key. She yawned tiredly as she edged up her path to the front door, unlocked it and pushed the door open. She was so tired that she didn't even notice that the house wasn't in the state she left it in. Empty cups and bottles everywhere along with rubbish all over the floor. It looked as if the house had never had a clean in it's lifetime. She slipped off her shoes at the bottom of the staircase, then made her way up. As she got to the top of the stairs, she was sure she'd spotted something odd. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes to wake up a little, she retraced her steps back downstairs. As soon as her emerald eyes met the awful sight, she let out a ear piercing scream. "I'm going to kill them!" she yelled in anger.  
Whilst his mother had arrived at home, Sora had just turned the corner to his house. Right after he left Xion at the beach, he decided the best place for him to be right now was in the comforts of his bed. Just to drift off to sleep and wake up praying that this was all a pretty realistic nightmare. The once bright blue sky had clouded over grey and pouring rain, soaking him and everything else from top to bottom. Walking up the sidewalk towards his house he noticed a car parked in his driveway. His mothers car. '_Crap...'_ he thought as he pulled out his phone to check the time. The screen lit up and '1.45pm' showed up. Sora laughed quietly in nervousness remembering the mess that was left from last night. "Hehheh..I'm not getting the blame for this one!" he muttered to himself as he spun on his heel and walked the opposite way. Staring at his feet splashing though the puddles. Sora felt uncomfortable and sleepy. But sleep had to wait. He got round the corner and leant up against the wet, tall brick wall. Where was he to go though? In this weather he would either freeze or catch a really bad cold. "Xion's is out of the question. Kairi despises me, Riku wants to remove my throat and possibly all my other body parts. Roxas and Hayner hate me." He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Urgh. I should write a book! How to destroy your life in less than 24 hours!" he moaned. Just at that moment, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw an incoming call from his mother. "I'm not getting the blame for Vanitas' idea. No way!" he grumbled as he ignored the call and put his phone in his pocket. "He can take some responsibility for once!" A breath of wind suddenly swept over him making his spikes wave gently and a few spots of rain land on his cheeks. _'I can't stay here. I'll freeze' _he thought as he shivered and rubbed his hands down his arms to keep warm. "Stupid island weather. How can it be sunny one minute then cold and rainy the next?!" he groaned to himself quietly as he set off somewhere else.

* * *

Xion came running down the stairs in hopes of seeing that one she loved so dearly.  
"Oh...it's you" she scoffed as she saw a petite girl stood near her front door.  
"Xion! Don't be so rude!" her mother scalded. "I'm sorry about her rudeness..." she said looking at the girl apologetically.  
"Hi Xion." The girl said sweetly. Xion screwed up her face and lead against the wall as her mother walked away to carry on with what she was doing.  
"What do you want?" she spat.  
"Xion...you know Kairi would kill me if she knew I was here. And you're lucky I'm feeling calm."  
"Well bugger off back to her then! After all she is your _'best friend'. _You guys seemed to always have fun without me anyway!" she muttered in annoyance.  
"All of your are my best friends. I'm the one who looks out for you guys. Like a big sister"  
Xion blew a breath of air through her nostrils and laughed silently.  
"It's true Xion. Me, Olette and Kairi all thought the world of you. If you were having troubles then why didn't you tell one of us? I thought that's what best friends did"  
"I didn't want to. I don't have to tell you guys anything!" she spat as she still leant on the wall with her eyes closed and arms folded. "I've always been the outcast in the group so I never bothered. I always bottled it up!"  
"Xion you know you didn't have to bottle it all up! And you weren't the outcast don't be so silly!" The blonde defended as she took a few steps forward.  
Xion scoffed again and laughed.  
"Don't pretend! I know you guys always used to laugh at me! Everything I did just wasn't good enough for the great Kairi Kreiss, Namine Fair and Olette Leonhart!"  
"Xion! Now you're just being ridiculous! We wouldn't ever do such a thing!"  
"Yeah right!"  
"Look Xion! I didn't come here to argue with you. No matter what's happened, you're still one of my best friends. Admittedly, what you did to Kairi was wrong and really hurtful for her. You seem to think Kairi has this huge grudge against you. She doesn't. It's you imagining it! And it's all because of one person isn't it!"  
Xion froze for a moment. It was all true. And that one person, was the one who made her heart skip a beat every time she saw him. The way his brunette spikes defied gravity completely, his cheeky grin and his baby face. A small tear ran down Xion's cheek as she let out a small sob. Namine walked on over to Xion and wrapped her arms around her. Xion instantly accepted the hug and held on tight.  
"I don't know what else to do Namine." she sobbed quietly. "I've ruined everything! I've ruined my chance with Sora, Sora's chance with Kairi. Kairi hates me now and I'm sure word had spread by now. Considering me and her had a fight in the town center earlier. Sora and Vanitas had to drag us apart or we may have killed each other" she whispered softly as another tear rolled down her rosy cheek. "And all in the name of this stupid thing we call _'love'_"  
Namine sighed and let her go.  
"I know it's hard Xion. But you can't love someone who wasn't available. If you know what I mean. It takes time for those feelings to go away, but they will soon disappear. I promise."  
"What shall I do?" Xion weeped as she looked into her best friends blue eyes with her teared up ones.  
"You can try to apologise to Kairi for one. Start a fresh. It's almost the end of term too, just a few more months and then it'll be Christmas. You don't want to be the one who makes it different this year do you?"  
"I can't...Kairi wouldn't forgive me even if I tried."  
"You don't know that. You know how Kairi is. She forgives people easily"  
"This I'm not so sure about"  
"At least try an apologise to her. You never know untill you try. Xion, everyone can see that you aren't well"  
"I'm perfectly fine thankyou!" She snapped at Namine suddenly. Just at that moment, another ring at the doorbell was heard. Xion rolled her eyes. "Who's this now?!" she groaned in annoyance. Xion opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

* * *

Kairi had made her way into her bedroom after what she'd just seen. She still had visions of Vanitas' chest in her mind that she couldn't shake out. In the midst of her thoughts, she changed out of her wet clothes and into a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a blue t-shirt with a pair of headphones printed on the front. On her feet she put on her fluffy slippers and tied her wet hair up into a messy bun. _'Damn it! Why must you be so attractive?! And why must you be related to my ex-boyfriend?! Argh!'_ she moaned in her thoughts. She tried to shake those visions and thoughts out of her head and focus on something different. But she couldn't. Everything about the raven haired boy she seemed to love. Even though they'd only met just a few days ago, she felt like she'd known him her entire life. It was strange. Perhaps it was the way he looked alot like Sora. Or the way he was caring like Sora used to be. What Kairi loved the most was that even though Vanitas had it hard when he was growing up, he didn't become his father. Worthless. Useless. A nobody. Especially after what Vanitas told her happened at college with his band. Kairi stepped out of her room and made her way downstairs. _'Van, you're strong to have gone through all of that on your own. Nobody to have a helping hand from, nobody to speak to. If that were me I would have just given up by now'_ she thought. At that split second, she heard thudding footsteps coming downstairs. Snapping out of her daydream, she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid box from the cupboard.

* * *

Vanitas stood there smiling like an idiot. Smirking to himself once more, he pulled Kairi's father's t-shirt she threw at him over his head then pushed his arms through. Then tugged the rest of it over his chest. Van had just starting unbuttoning his sopping wet jeans when he heard his phones ringtone start playing. He pulled out his phone and there on the screen was the word 'Mum' before him. Vanitas pursed his lips together as he glanced at the time. '2:35'. "Obviously Sora hadn't cleaned up. "Oops. Ah well, I'm not in any rush to get home" Deciding against answering the call, and saving the drama for later, he muted his phone and threw it on the end of Kairi's parents bed. He pulled off his wet, uncomfortable jeans and they thudded to the floor in an uncomfortable pile. He picked up the shorts Kairi threw at him and climbed into them. He looked around the room for a mirror, but couldn't see one. He groaned as he ran his fingers through his wet hair and scuffled it to bring his spikes back. Picking up his phone and shoving it in his pocket, then picking up his wet clothes, he made his way downstairs to where Kairi was just placing a small white box on the table. She felt his presence and looked on up at him. There before her, stood Vanitas in her fathers blue Hawaiian design shorts and a red t-shirt she'd pulled out at random. Blissfully unaware of the writing on the front of the shirt. Her eyes glanced over the writing slowly.  
_'Smile if you like me_ _;)'_ it read. Kairi could feel her lips curving into a smile. Though she wasn't sure if it were because she did, or if she was just laughing at the cheesy line. Vanitas gave her a curious look.  
"What you smiling at?" he asked. Right after he looked down at what he was wearing. Pulling the shirt out, he read the bold white words on it. After he finished the sentence, he smirked at Kairi. "Aaaaaahhh. Makes sence now" he winked. "You planned that didn't you" he smirked. Kairi felt her cheeks blush hot.  
"No no no! I didn't! Honest! I just grabbed the first shirt I saw! I thought it was just a plain one!" Kairi spluttered out as fast as she could. Feeling really flustered, she was unaware that she was blushing even more than before. and Van could see it all. He smirked at her.  
"Chill out. I'm just teasing." he laughed. "Though I have to question why your father owns one of these monstrosities. They aren't cool. They're just embarrassing" he said as he quirked an eyebrow.  
"Says the person wearing one" she smirked. Vanitas looked on up at Kairi and smirked at her.  
"Ooooh. Right back at me" he chuckled.  
"Ah well, you know me, quick to think" she winked. Vanitas laughed a little then shook his head.  
"You really wanna go there?" he smirked.  
"Not really no, because I know I'd come out the looser. So I'll just leave it at that because then I know I still have dignity with that comeback. Although, you're wearing that shirt, so your arguments invalid" she winked.  
"We'll see about that" he smirked. Kairi looked way for a second and giggled, within that second, Vanitas had wrapped his arms around her waist and was tickling her. Kairi squirmed in his arms as she giggled and begged between for him to let go.  
"Van-stop-it!" she laughed. He stayed put and refused to listen.  
"Not untill you give in and say I win!" he winked as he dug his fingers into Kairi waist tickling her more and more. As Kairi moved her bad hand to try and get him to let go, she hit it awkwardly on the edge of the table and a gasp of pain overcame her as she clutched it with her good one. Vanitas stopped immediately.  
"Shit! Kairi I'm sorry! You okay?!" he apologised quickly. as he rushed round to the front of her.  
"It's fine. I just hit it on the edge of the table"  
"Here, lets have a look." he said as he sat down at the table. Kairi sat next to him and held her hand out for him. He slowly unwrapped the bandage and placed it on the table. He lifted up the piece of wet kitchen tissue from the night before and it revealed an awful purple bruise.  
"Jeeze! You don't half have a swing on you Kai. Look at the bruise it's huge!" he gasped in awe. Kairi moved her hand back to her and looked.  
"Oh my god!" she gasped in horror. "That was probably mainly from today, from punching Xion..."  
"-and me!" he cut in. Kairi looked on up at his golden lit eyes,  
"I said I was sorry! Besides, you shouldn't have gotten in the way!" she smirked. Vanitas smirked at her as he got up to get a fresh piece of kitchen tissue.  
"Yeah, true. Bitch fights are just full of scratching, hitting, pinching, punching and pulling hair. And the occasional bite here and there. So there's really no point"  
"Actually, I think she did bite me at some point. She's a cannibal!" She laughed. Vanitas smirked too as he came and sat back down after wetting it.  
"Na if you're gonna fight, you need to get right into it. If nobody's bleeding by the end of it, then it's not classed as a proper fight" he explained sounding smug.  
"And you'd know?" Kairi winked. Vanitas pursed his lips together a bit.  
"Well, yeah I had to fight off my dad all those years..." he said awkwardly. Kairi froze. _'Shit. Kairi you idiot'_  
"Shit...sorry. Me and my big mouth..." she muttered softly.  
"Get a bit too cocky did we Miss Kreiss?" he muttered. Kairi felt bad. The look on his face made her feel 10 times worse.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered and looked to her lap. Vanitas took hold of her hand in silence and began bandaging it back up. She didn't know what to say.  
"Kairi?" he called as he finished up her bandage. Kairi looked on up at him with her bright blue eyes.  
"Hm?" she answered. Vanitas smiled at her.  
"I'm kidding!" he laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face!" he laughed more. "It was priceless!" Kairi seemed less than amused. With her good hand she hit him on the arm.  
"Ow!" he moaned.  
"Don't do that! You made me feel really bad!" she scalded. But soon ended up giggling.  
"Awwwww. Ickle Kaiwi conswerned abowt my fweelings" he teased as he tilted his head from side to side slowly and pouted his lips.  
"Shut up!" she yelled playfully as she hit him again with her good hand. She then peered down at his cheesy lined shirt again. "Van, I can't take you seriously in that shirt. Go and change it." Vanitas smirked and peered down at his shirt.  
"Yeah, that may be a good idea" he laughed as he left the room to change.

* * *

Sora had moved to the town centre. The very place where Xion and Kairi had their brawl. He sat with his back up against the wall of the fountain with his earphones in playing his music to blank out the world around him. He lip synced the lyrics. '_Dear future, I bought you. I own the right, to let go. Destroy you. This is my life'_. The rain was still pouring down and Sora was soaked to the bone. But none of that bothered him. He didn't care. Not anymore. He'd screwed things up well and truly now so what was the point? Two teenage boys rushed past quickly, but soon retraced steps backwards and stood infront of Sora. Sora had his eyes closed so he didn't see them. One yanked Sora's earphones out from his ears and let them drop to his lap. Sora's eyes shot open in panic but calmed down when he realised who that was.  
"Roxas? Hayner? What are you guys doing here?" he asked quietly.  
"What are we doing here? What on earth are you doing here? It's pouring rain if you hadn't noticed. You'll catch a cold!" The Roxas scalded.  
"Shit happens" Sora muttered carelessly.  
"Sora Strife! Get your head out of the gutter! Moping around feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make things better is it?!" Hayner yelled. Sora shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms afterward.  
"Where's Riku?" Sora muttered.  
"At his house I'd expect, in the warm and dry!" Roxas answered. Sora didn't move an inch.  
"Why'd you do it you idiot?" Roxas questioned softly as he crouched down to Sora's level.  
"What's going on in that bonehead brain of yours?" Hayner asked aswell. Sora looked up towards his friends, then to his lap in sorrow. He felt his eyes well up with tears.  
"I...I don't...know..." he whimpered.  
"You don't know?!" Roxas repeated angrily. "How can you not know?! You've no idea of the damage you've done to that poor girl do you?! She's at her house with a broken heart all because of you! Because you couldn't control yourself! And as for Xion!...she's just as bad as you! What the hell were you thinking?!-"  
"I DON'T KNOW ROXAS ALRIGHT?! IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME! I WAS STUPID! I FELL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL ASWELL AS KAIRI! IT WAS A STUPID DECISION TO DO WHAT I DID AND NOW I'M PAYING THE PRICE FOR IT! I FEEL FUCKING AWFUL ABOUT IT ENOUGH AS IT IS AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION BY YELLING AT ME FOR IT! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG AND I'M DEALING WITH THE CONCIQUENCES! KAIRI'S HURT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT. XION'S HURT! EVERYONE IS! I'VE HURT EVERYONE, MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY! I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE! AND I DON'T NEED EVERYONE REMINDING ME!" He screamed as loud as his voice could go as he stood up with a face like thunder. Roxas and Hayner took a step backwards in astonishment. The boys stared at him. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere. All that could be heard was the pitter patter of rain drops hitting everything around them.  
"Sora..." Hayner started.  
"I'm sorry..." he sobbed quietly and turned his back on them.  
"Hey, it's alright..." Roxas added as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora shook his head lightly.  
"No it's not. I shouldn't have lost my temper then..." he whimpered.  
"Stop it. You're upset. It's natural to loose it" Hayner snapped.  
"No...you guys are my friends, I...I shouldn't lose my rag with you." he said just above a whisper. Hayner and Roxas looked at eachother searching for what to do.  
"I suppose everyone hates me now" he muttered softly as he placed his head in his hands.  
"Sora, we don't hate you. Yeah maybe Riku does as this precise moment, and possibly Kairi, and Van-"  
"Is that supposed to be cheering me up?" he spat. Roxas nudged Hayner in the ribs and shook his head.  
""Sora, we don't hate you. But as Hayner was saying before he went a bit too far, yeah maybe some of us do, but it's not like we all haven't had arguments in the past. Especially you and Riku. You guys are best friends. He'll come round I know it. You guys always do" Roxas encouraged.  
"Chuh...I don't think that's going to work somehow Roxas. There's a huge difference between super gluing bottle tops to his face whilst he slept and cheating on the girl he's fancied for years...with the other girl he has a soft spot for!" he muttered in annoyance as he wiped away a tear that had escaped his cerulean eyes.  
"He was only trying to help" Hayner muttered and folded his arms.  
"Why are you guys even here?" Sora asked.  
"Despite you being a total dimwitted jerk and a complete moron-"  
"Bit much" Sora muttered.  
"-WE! Wanna help you get back on your feet" Roxas continued.  
"Yeah, Riku's gonna kill you and us at some point, but it's worth a try. I mean, Roxas and I also wanted to rip your head off, but I think you're already learning your lesson"  
"Yeah, I've lost everything." He muttered.  
"Not everything, you've got us right?" Roxas smiled as he opened his arms out to the sides. Sora smiled slightly and laughed sliently.  
"I guess..." he whispered softly. Both Hayner and Roxas sighed heavily.  
"Look Sora, what's done is done. Not you nor anyone can change that. So just...try and let it go."  
"I can't just forget about it! Look at what I've done! The mess I've made. I've hurt my friends, the girl I love more than anything in the whole world. I expect Vanitas thinks low of his little brother now too" he sighed.  
"Well sitting in the rain isn't going to make things better is it? Come on, you can rest at mine for a bit. Just untill my dad gets home from his trip tomorrow" Roxas insisted but Sora refused.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I need space and time to think. I really appreciate you guys wanting to stick by me, but I need to be alone. I'll go home soon I promise"  
"Alright. If you're sure..." Roxas said lightly. Sora nodded. The boys were just about to leave.  
"By the way. You guys know what happened to Kairi last night?" he struggled to keep it together. Another tear rolled down his cheek. Roxas and Hayner quirked an eyebrow. "She got attacked by some sick, twisted jerk. Because of me. If she hadn't run off then it wouldn't have happened. If I wasn't so stupid then NONE of this would have happened!" he yelled. Quickly Sora's eyes exploded with tears and he fled from the scene leaving Roxas and Hayner frozen in shock.  
"Sora! Wait!" Roxas yelled as he was about to run after him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Leave him, he'll be fine. He just needs time to sort himself out" A voice said. The boys looked over to where the voice came from.  
"Riku?"

* * *

At Kairi's house, Vanitas had changed into a different shirt and plonked himself on Kairi's sofa next to her.  
"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Kairi asked sweetly and she switched the television on by the remote control.  
"Marshmallows included?" he asked.  
"Of course" She winked. Vanitas smiled and nodded his head. Kairi got up and walked into the kitchen. A few moments later, Kairi returned with two wide mugs filled with delicious hot chocolate and marshmallows. "Here you go" Kairi smiled as she passed Vanitas the hot mug carefully.  
"Cheers m'dears" he smiled as he took it from Kairi's hands. she sat down beside him and took a sip of the hot liquid. Vanitas did the same. It tasted sweet and chocolatey. But it wasn't too overwhelming. And the marshmallows on top complimented it well. "Kairi, I'm not gonna lie, but this is emence. Best hot drink I've had in my life" he said before he licked his lips to salvage any that escaped his mouth. She giggled lightly.  
"Well thankyou. I personally wouldn't have had you down as a marshmallows guy" she laughed. Vanitas smiled at the comment.  
"Yeah well that's just me isn't it. Unpredictable." he winked. Kairi giggled and took another sip of her drink. Vanitas also drank more. It was addictive. You just had to have more of it. As Kairi pulled her mug away from her face, Vanitas couldn't help but smirk.  
"What?" she asked.  
"How old are you? Like three?" he teased as he moved his thumb to the top bridge of her lips and wiped away remains of melted marshmallow.  
"Oh shush. You're not so perfect either!" she smirked as she wiped a little bit from the corner of his lips.  
_'Don't!'_ her mind yelled. _'I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea!'_ it yelled again. _'Kairi Kreiss! Stop staring at his lips! You know you're doing it!'_ Kairi shook away the thoughts and smiled sweetly. Kairi finished the rest of hers and placed her mug on the coffee table infront of the sofa. She then lifted her legs to the side of her. Vanitas placed his on the table too feeling a little full and made himself at home. He lifted his legs up and led back on the arm of the sofa. Kairi soon shuffled around and led down at the side of him, with her head and an arm resting on his chest. Vanitas blushed a little at first, but after that, it just felt normal and he placed an arm on her back lightly.

The two teens led there watching an Anime that was on.  
"Can we go to the place you grew up soon?" Kairi asked out of the blue as she still had her eyes fixated on the tv screen. Vanitas was a little taken off by the question.  
"Uhh...sure. I don't see why not" he agreed.  
"That's good. At least I'll have something to look forward to" she said sleepily then yawned afterward. Within a few moments, Kairi slowly shut her bright blue eyes and fell into a deep slumber on Vanitas' chest.  
"We'll have a great time. Just you and me." he said softly. Not hearing a response from Kairi, he peered down at her to realise she was sound asleep.  
"You really have a thing for falling asleep on me don't you" he whispered and laughed quietly. He traced a finger over her cheek lightly and half of a small smile appeared on his lips. He felt this weird sensation go though his stomach. Sleepiness began to catch up with him too and soon he went off into a slumber. Thanks to the sound of the rain hitting the window, the warmth of Kairi's hot beverage, and the warmth off of eachother.

* * *

"Aunt Tifa? What a surprise...what are you doing here?" Xion asked confused as to why she's cane all the way from Radiant Garden to see her.  
"Oh hello to you too young lady!" she laughed. "I just thought I'd come spend some time with my favourite niece"  
"I _am_ your only niece!" Xion spat. Her mother suddenly appeared from the kitchen.  
"Oh Tifa! So glad you could make it! You're early" she welcomed as she greeted her sister with a hug. Xion just stood there dumbfounded.  
"_You_ invited her?" she said still feeling confused.  
"You want a cup of tea?" her mother asked sweetly.  
"No thanks, better start heading back before this weather gets worse" she smiled.  
"Ah okay. I'll just go grab the bags from upstairs" she said then rushed up the wooden stairs. Xion's eyes widened.  
"What bags?!" she asked frantically. Tifa and her mother ignored her questions. Xion looked across to Namine who was just as lost as she was. Pretty soon after that, her mother appeared with two suitcases and a backpack.  
"Mum? Are you going somewhere?" She said worried.  
"Not me" she said softly.  
"Will someone please explain to me what in the world is going on?!" She shouted in annoyance. Xion's mother handed the cases and bag to Tifa and she left to put them in the car. Xion's mother turned to face her daughter.  
"I'm not going anywhere, nor is your father" Xion quirked an eyebrow. "You are little missy" she said in a stern voice. "I'm sick of the way you've been acting lately! You're not the Xion who your father and I bought up! You've turned into a nasty decietful peice of work and I'm at the end of my tether! I gave myself the benefit of the doubt and thought it was just a phase. But you just got worse! And with what I've heard today, I'm not impressed at all. You're not well Xion! I can see that now! I'm just sorry I never noticed it before"  
"What are you talking about? I feel fine?" she said softly. Xion's mother shook her head and sighed.  
"No you aren't Xion. I know. Because...I went through the exact same thing with my mother. I took my mother for granted and she was taken from me and Tifa when we were small. I just didn't want you to have to do what I did. When I was about seven or eight, I acted like you. I snuck out, I was rude to my parents. I was always causing arguments with Tifa and the family. One day I had an argument with my mother and that very day she was taken from us. You wanna know the very last thing I said to my mother in the argument? I said I hated her so much that I wished she would die. And when I came back home, my father and sister were in the kitchen with two police officers. My mother had been hit by a car and died there and then." Xion and Namine froze in shock. they even felt a little sick. Xion's mother felt worse. "From that day I never forgave myself for the way I behaved. On the day of her funeral, I stood at her grave and remembered what I put her through. I said I was sorry, that I didn't mean what I had said. I promised her I'd sort myself out and do well in my life. I told my father what I said and I still remember the look on his face. That heartbreaking look. It took him 3 months to even look at me." She whimpered as a few tears leaked from her eyes. Xion's eyes blurred up, Namine's too. Such a heartbreaking story. "But I got up on my feet. I was diagnosed with ADHD and I learned to control it. I got help. I had my family and friends beside me the whole time. Xion...baby. I want you do this for me, and you father. Go with Tifa, she can help you. I don't want to you make the same mistake I did" she said as another tear rolled down her cheek. Xion rushed into her mother and wrapped her arms around her tightly.  
"I love you mum" she weeped. Xion's mother held her daughter tightly as Tifa came back in the front door.  
"Are we ready?" she smiled. Xion let go and dried her eyes. She nodded in silence. Xion made her way to Namine.  
"Guess I'll see you around" she smiled. Namine smiled back and hugged her.  
"Take care" she whispered. They finished the hug and Xion nodded at her. Xion grabbed her coat which was hanging on a coat peg and held it out over her head.  
"Ready?" Tifa asked. Xion nodded and smiled.  
"Bye" Xion said before she left the house. Both her and Tifa rushed to Tifa's jet black car and threw themselves in the dry. Xion's mother and Namine stood at the front door and watched them leave. Xion wound down her window and waved to them both.  
"You ready for this?" Tifa asked. Xion pulled her arm in and closed up her window.  
"Yeah. Mum told me about what happened. Things are gonna be different now!" she smiled. Tifa smiled at her niece and Xion rested her head back on the car seat's head rest watching her beloved home island go by her. "Actually...Tifa? Can we stop off somewhere first? I need to tell someone I'm sorry."

* * *

Sora had ran out towards the beach again, he still felt as awful as ever. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore forcefully. The wet sand stuck to his shoes and the bottoms of his trousers like glue. He approached the shoreline and stared out at the distance. The eerie atmosphere matched Sora's mood and emotions. The rain was his tears, and the crashing waves was his anger. Anothe small tear rolled down his cheek and onto his shirt. He looked down to the sandy ground below him and saw something shiny half buried in the sand. He crouched down in curiosity and pulled it from it's sandy prison. What he pulled out made him want to cry more. It was Kairi's necklace he bought her. He stared at it as he stood up straight. He looked at the locket on it and saw the words he had engraved on it.  
_'You hold my heart and soul. Sora x'_ it read.  
"Do you really hate me that much Kairi?" he said to himself softly. He squeezed the locket in his hand and shut his eyes tight. Sora couldn't hold it in anymore. A few sobs escaped his lips and he fell to his knees in defeat and pounded his fist to the sandy ground solwy. Over and over again. "I've learned my lesson" he shouted into the distance. "Please! No more! I don't want to feel like this anymore!" He yelled again. "KAIRI!" Thunder clapped at that very moment and more rain came pouring down. It was never ending. Sora's eyes, blurred by the tears stared out at the ocean again. He clentched both of his fists tighter than before and let out an almighty scream of anger and heartache. He was a broken man.

**Well? Was it good enough?! GAAH! :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Quite a short one this time, I couldn't think of anything else to go into this chapter...but I enjoyed writing it all the same! Hope I wasn't too long in updating either! Alsooo! I said in the last chapter that I got my creativity flowing again by making an AMV for youtube. I finished it and I have to say I am really impressed with it. :) It you'd like to check it out I'd be more than greatful! Also, it could be the start of a new fanfic idea. ;) www. youtube watch?v=HjWL1 GeSA8Q Just remove the spaces. :)  
Anyway! Chapter 19! Lets go! :D**

Tifa's car stopped outside a house.  
"I'll be right back" Xion said as she nervously got out of the car and rushed to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Xion stood there and waited anxiously. How was she going to do this? Xion felt a rain drop run out of her hair and down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and wiped her hand on her jacket.

Inside, a red headed girl stirred from her sleep and fluttered open her bright blue eyes. She still lead still on Vanitas' upper half. The doorbell rang again. Vanitas also stirred from his slumber and groaned.  
"You gonna get that?" he mumbled sleepily.  
"Don't really want to" she mumbled back and refused to move. The doorbell went again. Both teens groaned in annoyance. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" she moaned and lifted herself off of the sofa where she was comfy. She yawned and stretched out her arms as she made her way to her front door. Upon opening it she woke completley when she realised who was there.  
Xion took in a deep breath and thought what to say.  
"Xion? What are you doing here? Come for round two have you?" Kairi spat. Xion dipped her head a little, then shook her head.  
"No, of course not!" she explained. Xion dipped her head again, but then looked on up into Kairi's blue orbs. "I've actually come to apologise"  
Kairi raised an eyebrow.  
"You? Apologise? Don't make me laugh Xion! You've never apologised for anything in your life!" Kairi snapped.  
"No Kairi! I really do mean it! I've messed up. Big time!"  
"Yeah, we know!"  
"Kairi...you were my bestest friend and I took you for granted. You were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to, you introduced me to some great people, you did everything for me, and I just threw it back in your face. What kind of a friend does that?!" Xion tensed up as she tried explaining. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
Kairi stayed silent. Was Xion actually being serious or was this another one of her mind games?  
"Xion...after everything you've done to me I don't even want to look at you anymore" Kairi mumbled. Xion's lip quivered. Her whole body began to become uneasy. She didn't say a word. Looking as if she were about to burst into tears, she took a deep breath in, closed her eyes, and then spoke.  
"I understand...I mean, of course you don't want to see or speak to me anymore. It's what I'd do if I were in your shoes. It's just...I realised something tonight...and...life's too short to live with regrets and grudges. To have arguements with the ones who mean alot to you over something which was a stupid decision in the first place. I know you're probably thinking I'm making this all up and putting on an act, but I'm not. This is coming down from in here." Xion placed a hand on her chest where her heart was. "Kairi slightly raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know, I cold person like me has a heart? Pretty hard to believe. But it's the truth. I am sorry for everything I've done, how I've treated you, the things I've said, the way I've made you feel at times. Best friends don't do that."  
Kairi looked to her feet. _'This is too much to take in...I don't even know if she's telling the truth'. _Kairi looked on up at the raven haired girl before her.  
"Why did you come here Xion?"  
Xion stared directly at her.  
"I'm here to say I'm sorry...and well to...say Goodbye I guess..." Kairi raised her eyebrows in shock.  
"Goodbye? Why? Where are you going?" she asked in concern.  
"There's nothing here for me anymore Kairi. I'm not well and right now, everybody hates me. I'm going away to live with my aunt. I don't know if I'll ever come back, but if I ever did, I would want things the way they were all those years ago. If I came back I wanted to be on good terms with you."  
Kairi was gobsmacked. She didn't know how to respond. Xion was actually telling the truth for once in her life. "I'd better go" Xion whispered and left Kairi's porch to get back in the car. Kairi folded both her good and bad hand together then felt something on her arm. Kairi looked down and saw threaded bracelets. 1-2-3 of them. Each were a different colour and had a different charm on them. "Our friendship bracelets" she whispered. There was a yellow one with a yellow star. _'Namine's one'_ An orange one with a cute moogle charm _Olette's one' _she smiled, her eyes landed on a black one, with a small yellow papou fruit on it. _'Xion...'_

_"Lets be friends forever!" yelled a small Xion as she lifted her bracelet into the air she made. Namine lifted hers into the air too.  
__"Yeah! Us girls against everything. And the boys!" She giggled. Kairi and Olette had just finished perfecting their bracelets and giggled at Namine.  
"Yeah, my mum told me boys have cooties!" Olette said as she spat her tounge out. The rest of the girls stuck their tounges out too.  
"Yucky!" they said in unison.  
The girls handed their bracelets to eachother then stood in a circle in Kairi's bedroom. Together they put one of their arms in the middle and chanted.  
"Girls are the greatest and best friends is what we are!" They all giggled after they finished.  
"Hey girls...look what I got for us" Kairi said as she opened the doors to her wardrobe and peeked inside. Kairi pulled out a ginormous glass jar of chocolate chip cookies.  
"Kairi? Won't your mum get mad if she knew you had those?" Xion asked in concern.  
"No of course not. She doesn't know a thing and when I take it back down I'll do it in secret. Then daddy will get the blame because she'll think they're in his big tummy!" She giggled. The rest of the girls giggled too. A sudden knock came at the door.  
"Kairi? Would you and your friends like a drink?" asked a female voice from outside. Kairi scrambled around and hid the cookie jar back in her wardrobe and closed the doors quickly but quietly.  
"Yes please mum!" she called back. Kairi's bedroom door opened and in came a tall woman with pinkish hair.  
"I bought some milk for you girls because I know how much you love it. I was going to bring the cookie jar up too, but it's mysteriously grown legs and wandered off again. I wonder where it could be this time" Kairi's mother said raising an eyebrow in suspision. She knew Kairi had it, she didn't mind though.  
"In Daddies big tummy!" Kairi laughed."_

_'Kairi? Say something!'_ he mind yelled. She missed those days so much.  
"Xion!" she yelled. Xion had just opened the car door and looked back. Kairi smiled warmly at her. Xion got the message and ran straight back at her. Kairi did the same and the two met with a friendship cuddle. Not having a care in the world about the rain.  
"I'm so sorry Kairi! I really am! Forgive me" Xion sobbed. Kairi smiled and held her tighter.  
"Of course I will. You need to do one thing for me though" Kairi said as they let eachother go.  
"Really? What's that?" Xion asked as she wiped her eyes.  
"Get better soon. We have alot to catching up to do" Kairi smiled. Xion smiled back at her. She was so releived.  
"See you soon" Xion smiled. The two shared a last hug, then shortly after Xion rushed off to the car. Kairi watched as her best friend got driven away. She took in a deep breath and then exhaled. After that, she turned around and saw Vanitas leant up against the door pane with a smile on his face.  
"I'm proud of you" he said softly as Kairi made her way back up the porch. "Come on" he whispered as he ushered her inside from the coldness.

"So things are okay now, with you and Xion I mean?"  
"Yeah. She said she's incredibly sorry about everything that happened and asked me to forgive her"  
"And you did...just like that?"  
"Well no, there was more than just that. But I'm willing to put all that in the past and start a fresh." Both teens headed back into Kairi's living room and sat down on the sofa. "I missed the way we used to be when we were small. We made friendship bracelets to symbolize that we'd always be there for eachother, no matter what." Kairi closed her eyes and remembered the same scene that just appeared in her mind a few minutes before. "We must have been at least 5 years old then. Everything was so simple and easy back then. The only things we had to worry about was playing. The days when heartbreak was when a crayon broke or if you lost your favourite toy. Scars were from where you fell over and scraped your knee, but it would be okay because your mum or dad would put a plaster on it and it would be all better. Times do change huh..."  
"It's what growing up is all about" Vanitas said as he sat back on Kairi's sofa with his arms up behind his head.  
"I didn't know it would be so hard" Kairi whispered softly.  
"Nobody said it would be easy" he replied. "Life's a test and you have to give it your everything otherwise you'll get stuck."  
_'Wise words from someone who's so carefree' _Kairi thought.  
"You'd better go shower or something. You'll get cold otherwise" Vanitas spoke up again.  
"As long as you promise not to come in this time!" she laughed.  
"In my defense, I didn't know you were in there. Besides, even if I did see anything, which I didn't by the way, it's not like it's something I wouldn't have enjoyed seeing"  
"What!?" Kairi yelled.  
"Nothing!" Vanitas spluttered out. _'IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT! SHE'S GOING TO THINK YOU'RE A MORON NOW!'_  
Vanitas rushed up and fled to the otherside of the room. Kairi chased after him.  
"You're going to wish you didn't say that!" Kairi cackled.  
_'Or maybe she's not bothered by it...I actually have no idea...'_  
"Kai! I'm sorry, it just slipped out! Take it as a compliment!"  
"You have 3 seconds to run" she smirked.  
"Oh come on what are you gonna do?" he winked.  
"3..."  
"Pin me down, dress me up like a doll"  
"It's tempting. 2..."  
"You can't be serious. You'll never succeed. Especially with that hand of yours"  
"Watch me. 1..."  
"Bring it on" he winked at her with his golden glowing orbs.  
Kairi smirked at him then ran at him with all her might. She tried to grab his wrists but he saw that coming and dodged her grabbing. He sneakily rushed behind her and grabbed her round the waist and as she turned to push him off, they both went tumbling towards the floor. Kairi landed on her back and Vanitas was directly above her. His evil plan had worked. As Kairi opened her eyes, she blushed as a pair of golden eyes stared down at her.  
"Told you you wouldn't succeed" he winked. He still had his grasp on Kairi's wrists as he positioned himself on all fours.  
"You know...this would be incredibly awkward if my parents turned up...considering the position we're in..." Kairi muttered softly, still blushing as red as her hair. Vanitas smirked slightly.  
"Yeah...too bad." He winked. Kairi rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Van, get off. You can be really annoying sometimes" She moaned. Vanitas' smile was wiped off his face.  
"Sorry..." he whispered as he let go and sat back on his legs. _'That came out harsher than I wanted it too'_ Kairi thought. She sat up and looked around. _'I need something to break the awkwardness!' _Her gaze came across a pillow that was on the sofa next to her. She looked at Vanitas and he was looking away thinking of something to say, and held on to the corner of it.  
"Hey Van?" Vanitas looked round towards her and just as he did, he got a face full of pillow.  
"OW! Right that does it!" he smirked. He stood up and took another and hit Kairi with it.  
"I may be annoying, but you have mood swings. Time of the month is it?" he laughed with a michevious smile on his face.  
"Vanitas! That stuff is private!" she complained as she hit him harder with the fluffy sofa pillow. "And for your information, no it's not!" she huffed.  
"Yeah sure" he winked as he threw the pillow at her again. Kairi went thundering towards him ready to hit him again. This guy really annoyed her, but that didn't make her hate him or anything, in a way, she felt more attracted to him. The more he was around and the more he annoyed her, the more she wanted. He was like some sort of drug. Vanitas watched Kairi charge towards him and at the last minute, stepped out of the way. Though didn't realise she would go straight into the wall he stood infront of.  
"Kairi! Are you alright?! I'm sorry!"  
"Ugh...my head" she moaned.  
"I swear, whenever I'm around you injure yourself. Soon we'll need to wrap you up in bubble wrap Kai" he laughed. "I'll get an ice-pack for your head. I'll be right back" he said softly then left to get one. He arrived back with one wrapped in a tea-towel and sat down next to her. Gently, he placed it over the bump on Kairi's forehead. She winced in pain and jerked a little.  
"Sorry" he whispered.  
"It's okay. I just got a bit carried away. It's my own fault for not looking" she smiled.  
"Na it's me. I'm like a curse. Everytime I'm with you one of us gets injured" he laughed.  
"I'm sure that's not the case" she giggled. Vanitas smiled at her then moved the ice-pack away from her head.  
"Ah, you've got quite a bump" he said as he examined her forehead. "It should be okay though" he said lightly. Kairi smiled at him and gazed on up at his shining eyes. She could feel herself getting closer to him. Vanitas felt the same. They both began blushing as their faces got closer and closer. Vanitas' body tempertaure soared through the roof in an instant and Kairi's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. Was this it?

* * *

Roxas, Riku and Hayner gathered at Roxas' house.  
"I'm not ready to trust him just yet. I still feel like I want to rip his throat out" Riku muttered.  
"Well with that attitude the problem is never going to get resolved is it? Yeah, Sora screwed up. Bad. But every one of us makes mistakes. Heck, I've made mistakes in my life, but I learnt from them. Nobody's perfect Riku. Nobody in this world can live their entire life without making mistakes" Roxas explained.  
"Of course I know that, I'm just still angry with him"  
"We all are" Hayner interveined. "I wanted to kill him when I saw him earlier, but he looked so broken. I've never seen him like that before. It was like he'd lost all hope. Like there was no point in trying anymore. The guys a delinquent, but he's still one of my best friends"  
"I see...so what's the plan?"  
"We just need to get him alone and talk to him" Roxas explained.  
"So wait, are we talking dark room with him tied to a chair with a swinging light, or just casual talking..." Riku asked raising an eyebrow. Roxas and Hayner looked at Riku with worried expressions on their faces.  
"Uh...just casual talking Riku...if you're having thoughts like that then you should see a therapist" Roxas stuttered out slowly.  
"But as soon as the guy sees me, he's going to run a mile. I know it. He think's I'm going to literally kill him."  
"Well Roxas and I can get to him first, explain the situation, then bring you into it" Hayner explained.  
"And if that doesn't work?" Riku asked.  
"Well there's always plan B. What Riku said earlier with the dark room and the swinging light and stuff" he laughed. Riku shook his head and Roxas rolled his eyes as he clonked Hayner on the head.  
"This is serious Hayner, no time for games. So, are we at an agreement?" The boys nodded. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road. Operation 'Capture Sora and sort him out' is underway! Go go go!"  
"Roxas...how old are you?" Riku muttered in annoyance at his best friends childishness.

**Review pleasee! :D Thankyou to all who have reviewed on the last chapter! Your thoughts mean alot. :)**


End file.
